


Night Breaks Through

by AdelvinaGaarder, LuLuIceifer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Black Markets, Character Death, Corrin doesn't exist, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Leo as a master, Love Confessions, M/M, Nohr conquered Hoshido, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ryoma and Hinoka are dead, Ryoma betrays Takumi, Sad Ending, Soul Bond, Suppose Takumi wasn't manipulated by Anankos, Takumi as a prostitute, Takumi is forced to act as a girl, Yukata! Takumi, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelvinaGaarder/pseuds/AdelvinaGaarder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuIceifer/pseuds/LuLuIceifer
Summary: Nohr has just successfully invade Hoshido and Leo has become the temporary 'king' on Hoshido. As a result, Leo captured Takumi and treats him as his prostitute. However, things don't happen as smooth as he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Collars and Crowns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733162) by [TheEeveeTamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer). 



> CORRIN DOESN'T EXISIT IN THIS WORLD. (Cause I hate him/her)
> 
> I am really sorry for Takumi and Hoshido.
> 
> The story happens when Garon is dead after the war, but the Nohr siblings still conquer Hoshido. (Cause god(ess) Corrin doesn't exist). It will be quite inhumane at the first few chapters.
> 
> Once again I thank AdelvinaGaarder and beta readers for editing and giving comments. :P
> 
> Ps. Suppose everything in CQ still happens except Takumi didn't jump off the wall.

Leo rests his cheek on his knuckle. He is sitting on the throne and wearing his full armor. His country has just conquered Hoshido. He has been sitting on the throne for the whole day, waiting his retainers to bring him his “reward” of invading.

Niles pushes the door. Niles steps in and brings a man with a long white robe covering his body. The man stumbles into the throne room. He groans, and struggles when Niles pushes him forward.

“Lord Leo,” Niles speaks, bowing to him, “I have brought you the reward we promised.”

“Great.” Leo replies, staring at the white man beside him. “Does he knows any manners?”

“No, I guess. But he will know them…very soon”

Leo beckons Niles to bring him the man in front of him. The man struggles harder and tries to set himself free. However, Niles grips him tight on his waist, not letting him to go any further.

“Let’s get you both some privacy and get warm? My lord.” Niles smirks. He walks away, leaving those two in the empty throne room. The man’s leg trembles, though tries his best to encourage himself to stay strong. The room has never been so dark, so quiet that even the breathing of both man can be heard clearly.

Leo slowly stands up from his throne. He circles around and analyze his prey. The man pants harder when he hears metallic boots around him. He starts shaking his whole body as he feels Leo’s lust glare. He knows that he will be devoured by him really soon. Sweat is dripping from his bare legs and tears prick from his eyes, making the robe wet on the front.

Leo smirks as he is satisfied with Niles hard work. He slowly reaches the robe and revives his face. Leo licks his lips when his sees Takumi eyes and mouth are both covered with a cloth. His silvery brown hair is loosening and reaches all the way to his back. His skin is clean and seems that Niles “forces” him (probably Niles gave him drug and paralyses him) to take a bath.

_He must have been really noisy, but that’s the stubborn Takumi I love._

Removing his gauntlets, he touches his cheek with his pale hand. Few drops of tears lands on Leo’s palm, making him more satisfied with his prey. Takumi, who has no idea what is happening, flinches back when he feels something warm touching him.

Curious of his body, Leo grabs the robe and throws it away, leaving Takumi naked. His nakedness is very noticeable compared to Leo, who is in his full armor. Takumi gasps as his clothing is removed, yet his eyes are blinded and still had no idea what is happening. He struggles and tries to break the rope restraining his wrist. “Nohr…rian…scum…” These words are barely noticeable since his mouth is covering by the white cloth.

Leo smirks when he sees Takumi’s hands are tied behind him, making him powerless (and also because of the after effect of the paralyzing drug, reducing his sensation). However, Takumi is still as stubborn as before. He places his hand on Takumi’s bare shoulder and whispers, “Walk. Towards me.”

Takumi groans and tries to run in an opposite direction, but Leo grips is shoulder tight. The hold causes a bruise in the pale skin. Leo leans forwards. The cold metal armor touches Takumi’s skin and stuns. He whispers beside Takumi’s ear, “I said, walk TOWARDS me.”

Takumi hesitates and sweats, but end up stumbling towards the throne. Leo lowered his legging and sits down. He separates his thigh so that Takumi can place his head in between. Grabbing a handful of Takumi’s hair, he pulls his hair towards him. Takumi jerks forward and his chin lands onto the throne. His nails are trying to dig into the rope, yet his fingers aren’t long enough. Leo tears his gag on his mouth, and tugging his head towards his cock.

“Nohrians scum! I will kill you when this is all…” Leo drags Takumi’s mouth into his cock before Takumi can finish his sentence. Takumi, who is planning for his vengeance, bites and tries to tear the fleshes. Blood is dropping from the wound and falling on Takumi’s tongue.

“Ouch!” Leo cries out in pain. Opens Takumi’s mouth with his left hand, and clips Takumi’s tongue on the other. Takumi muffles. His tongue constantly shoves Leo fingers out, but Leo end up digging his nails into the muscle. Grinning, Leo forces him to lick the head of his cock.

Takumi’s body is shaking, and pulling himself away from Leo. His hands rub against each other, hoping that the rope will loss. Angered Leo, he moves his thigh closer to Takumi’s face. Embarrassed, Takumi’s movement is stopped by Leo’s inner thigh. Playing with the soft muscle, Takumi moans in pain. Unknown words are muffled out from his lips. However, Leo ignores him and pushes his cock deeper to Takumi’s throat, which nearly choke him.

“Hpmh. Truly insufferable.” He pulls his hair with his cleaner hand. Takumi curls his fingers and digging his nails into his writs. Few drops of pre-cum falls onto Takumi’s tongue. With the help of his hand, Takumi is able to catches and swallows all the droplets. He squeezes his eyes tight and struggles between Leo’s thigh. His pants become harder because of the bitterness of the pre-cum.

Leo is somewhat satisfied with his reaction, and ejects his hand from his mouth. Takumi, who finally knows he is sucking a cock with his eyes blinded, licks the cock involuntarily. Tears are pricking from his eyes but he still helps Leo to come to his orgasm.

“You are so cute, Ta-ku-mi” Leo punctuated each syllable clearly to humiliates him more. “Seems that you have already adapted this role.”  Leo’s cock soon hardens and starts to release his first thrust. He moans, and pulling Takumi’s head towards his cock. Takumi chokes when the head of his cock touches his throat. On the other hand, he strokes Takumi’s hair back to avoid the contamination by the mixture of saliva and semen (because he wants to cover it with pure semen). He thrusts in a steady pace so that Takumi could follow him for his first time. Takumi’s head jerks back, but the route was blocked by Leo’s hand. Involuntarily, he swallows most of the cum. However, still some are overflowed and pricks from his lips. His wrist rubs against the rope, trying to free himself. He needs to pulls himself away from Leo. He couldn’t neglect the humiliation Leo has given him. He was a prince, after all.

Leo wipes the overflowed cum back to his mouth and forces him to swallows all of them. This is the only way to conquers both his body and mind. After drinking the first thrust of semen, Takumi coughs for a bit, but still cleans both his mouth and Leo’s cock with his watery tongue. Leo pats Takumi head, smiles and teases him, “You like me when I fuck  your mouth, eh?”

Right before the second thrust come, Leo pushes his head away, splashing his face and hair with white streaks. Takumi is stunned. He has no idea what have just happened, so he rubs the cum on Leo’s knees. Angered Leo, he grabs his hair and pulls it as hard as he can.

“OUCH!” Takumi yells and gasps. Tears is dripping off his cheek and his body shakes madly. Leo sticks his legs together, and pulls Takumi’s hair towards his chest. Confused by the command Leo made, Takumi licks the leftovers yet still climbs onto Leo thigh. His legs are separated and he is straddling Leo. Leo moves his calf and pins his feet onto the throne. He slowly reaches the back of Takumi’s cloth (which is covering his eye) and untie the knot.

The Hoshidan prince slowly focuses his vision and finds out he is right in front of the Nohrian prince. “Nohrian scum! Stop touching me!” Takumi pushes himself away from the Nohrian prince. His arms are swinging side to side and aiming to fall onto the ground. Leo catches him on his waist and grips his wrist on the other hand.

“Nohrian scum! What have you done to me!” Takumi uses all his strength to struggle, yet the after effect of the paralyzing drug makes him powerless. He pants after few attempts to escape. Biting his lips and looking away from the Nohrian prince, he has no idea what he can do.

Leo drags him closer to his body. His armor touches Takumi’s body, making him shivers. “Em…Just enjoying my reward for invading Hoshido.” He answers with a teasing tone. His fingers circle Takumi’s waist, “You know, I have always love you…since the first time I saw you…”

“You coward! You destroyed our home!” He yells at Leo with fury burning in his eyes and tries his last attempt to escape from the situation. Leo laughs. Hugging his closer, he smells his hair. Takumi is shocked. Eyes widened, he looks at his naked body. Sweat is dripping from his forehead. “What have you done to me?”

Leo smirks. He forces his hand into his mouth and place a finger on his tongue. “Nothing…Just showing how much I love you.” He leans closer to Takumi’s ear so to ensure that he can listen to every single word clearly, “You are mine, Takumi. Your body, your soul…everything…” He bites his earlobe playfully. His hand on his waist traces his spine and touches his ass cheek, making Takumi shivers.

“I…belongs…to…no one…” He muffles out the words from his lips. Although his face is flushed, he stills keep his stubborn attitude. His thigh rubs against Leo’s thigh, and bites Leo’s fingers in order to protect his tongue. However, he fails badly and fells into Leo’s temptation. Leo dodges his attack and lifts his chin. The boys gaze right into each other’s eyes.

“No no…You are created for me…” Leo smirks. Takumi pushes his wrist against the armrest, and keeps enough distance with Leo. Yet Leo rises his hand to his waits, and grabbing his closer to his armor.

“Stop struggling. You are my sex slave. You’ll see it, and oh, taste it.” Brown eyes fills with lust, wanting to devourer Takumi. He wants to claim every inch of the boy’s stark white body, every inch to him solely.

Leo kisses him, and his tongue enters Takumi’s mouth without much permission. Takumi squeezes his eyes and toes curl up. His fingers squeeze his knuckle and arches his back. Leo soon explores his mouth and searches the sensitive spots in his mouth. Their tongues soon meet. Takumi moans with humiliation dripping from his eyes. He tries to dodge, but Leo catches and smashes his tongue onto the floor of the mouth cavity. Tears fall from his eyes, painting his beautiful pupils watery. He tries to break the kiss, but Leo holds his chin tight that he can’t even move. He slowly opens his eyes and stares at Leo, begging and demanding him to release him.

But things didn’t go as he expected. The kiss continues until Leo explores and records every single sensitive spot in his mouth. Takumi pants harshly when the kiss is broken. His eyes glare at Leo, which are filled with mistrust, hate, anger and involuntary fear, yet pretending that he still has the strength to get away from him.

“You are so stubborn, as always.” Leo lifts his chin and kisses him dominantly. He then bites the lower lip and searches along the jawline, leaving dark purple and fresh bruises behind. Takumi moans out loudly with his toenail digging into Leo’s calf. His thigh rubbing against each other. His arms swings side to side and tries to hit the armor. Leo flinches back when he feels the pain in his calf, but continues with a stronger desire. Takumi screams until neck turns purple, prominent to his skin color.

The fear in Takumi’s eyes becomes panic when he realizes Leo insists to prolong the brutal kiss. His kisses are stealing his breath, reducing his pulse to a thread. His eyes begin to snap shut when Leo finally breaks away from the kiss. Takumi pants and retches.

“No…go away…I am not your slave…Nohrian scum…” These words barely noticeable since he is moaning and talking at the same time. His face is twisted and frustrated by what he had done: A fallen prince becoming a slave. His brother would be really angry with him if he sees him being tortured by a Nohrian scum. He was trying to insolence but end up teasing by the prince harder.

Leo smiles when he enjoys the frustration in Takumi’s face. His hand traces from his chin to his nipples while pressing at every single bruise he lands. Takumi bites his lips, trying to lower the volume of him moaning.

“Ya know, I love the sound you are producing. They are just…so sweet.” Leo smiles, enjoying his expression and tracings down faster. He soon lands on his nipple, circling it for a few times before his hand touches the nubs.

“Ngh…. Stop…please…” Takumi moans. He begs his master when Leo is tweaking and toying with his nipples.

“Don’t be shy…Your moans are so sweet…Just produce more for me…ONLY…” The lust in Leo grows when he hears the prince is begging him to stop. Leo pushes him away and starts sucking another nipple.

“Please…Leo…please…argh…” The room is soon filled with Takumi moaning and begging him to stop. He never had sex in 18 years of his life, not even with a woman. And now he is going to lose his virginity  to a Nohrian, and his virginity is taked without his consent to humiliate Hoshido further.

“You don't have the permission to call my name, Ta-ku-mi.” Leo snaps. But Takumi’s begs still are sweetness in Leo ears, catalyzing his action and desire. His hand and mouth switches position, so to ensure that both nipples get the same treatment from him. Looking at the lust in Leo’s eyes, Takumi starts to tremble. His nails dig into his wrist so hard that it starts to bleed. The rope tying his hand together is slowly tainted with crimson.

“Your majesty…please…I don’t want to continue…” Takumi uses his full strength to spit out the sentence. His eyes are filled with tears.  Sobbing, he gazes at Leo.

Leo leans back to the throne and touches Takumi’s cheek. He is shocked when he feels his cheek is burning hot. Another hand strokes his inner thigh. Takumi produces a long moan and spreads his legs apart.

“I am dominating you.” Leo flips Takumi around. His legs and arms are nudged apart behind him. Feet and palm are pinned on the throne, with his aching member facing the room. He lowers his hands to his waist but right above his cock. Takumi’s hips are shaking and rocking at the same time. Takumi’s forehead starts to sweat and his body is burning.

Leo leans forwards and rests his head on his shoulders. His hands are hugging him and presses a finger into his belly button. The coldness of Leo’s armor slightly decreases the temperature of Takumi’s body, comforting Takumi. “Do you want to cum?” He asks and licks the sweat on Takumi’s shoulders.

Takumi bites his lips but nods uncontrollably. “No…I mean…Yes…” He looks confusingly away and narrows his eyes. “I….”

Leo leans in to Takumi’s ear. Unconsciously pushing his cock against Takumi’s bare skin, his slave shivers. “So hard, so close.” He teases.

Leo strokes his abdomen and lets out a moan. Takumi’s cock is already hardened. It is pointing towards the air, and pre-cum are dripping from the base. Leo’s hand reaches, pushes the droplet back to the entrance. Absentmindedly, he blocks the entrance with his finger. Takumi cries in pain with his hips rocking. His back arches and his spine hits the metal, producing a large BANG sound in the room.

“Beg for it.” Leo commands teasingly. He moves his face closer to Takumi, watching how he battles his pride with his sexual frustration.

Takumi bites his lips and mumbles, “Argh…I…” Yet his sexual desire is much stronger than his pride. “Master…would you please…Please let me cum…I am begging you…my master…”

“Oh!” Laughs as he sees Takumi frustrate and suffers. “So the fallen prince has given up his pride!” His hand moves away and let a few drops of pre-cum lands on his middle finger. “Yet, I wondered if I should give you a little punishment since you didn’t follow my command at first” He ties his cock tightly with the remainder of the gag, preventing Takumi to come. Takumi’s tears prick and hips trembles, hoping he can release himself. His hands rub against Leo’s back, trying to cut the rope by the sharpness in Leo’s amour. However, the cloth remains and blocking his exit.

Takumi pants. He gazes at Leo and begs, “Please…Lord Leo…” His tears falls onto his cheek. Although Leo’s armor did cools him a bit, his forehead keeps on sweating. His heart beat has been constantly increasing.

Leo presses the finger with pre-cum on his lips. “Cleans it” He commands.

Takumi licks his finger perfectly and kisses his finger when it leaves. His eyes are filled with tears, and his desire can’t be hold any longer, “Master…May you please…PLEASE let me come…”

Leo smirks and giving him an evil smile. He loves how Takumi betrays his own will and falls into his sexual desire. His stubbornness and pride have been crushed into pieces when facing his own want. He strokes Takumi’s cock for a few times. The slave moans and his body struggling for his desire. However, he still gives him the punishment by tightening the knot, not letting Takumi to come.

“I wondered who just called me ‘Nohrian scum’” Leo smirks, wanting to see Takumi’s frustration a bit longer. He tilts Takumi forward so that he can sees his anus. Takumi, who is facing the room, nearly falls when Leo tilts him forward. He circles his entrance with his wet finger, and slowly digs it into the hole.

“ARGH!!!” Takumi yells in pain. A finger curiously touches his walls and explore the feverish environment. He moans louder when the second finger sketches in. Tears are leaking from his eyes. His feet wiggles and hits Leo’s armor. His arms straighten so that his skins contact more with the metal. His cock is pumped and trying his best to freed himself. “My Lord…please…”

“Begging for my dominant cock, eh?” Leo stuck his third finger in and stretches the hole larger. Takumi snaps his eyes shut and bites his lower lips. The inner wall became softer after touching it for a few times. Takumi moans, with tears rolling of his cheek. He takes a deep breath and relaxes. “My Lord…please…I want you to be inside me…”

Leo tilts his head and smiles a little. Placing his another hand on his lips, he commands, “Wipe it with your saliva.” Takumi licks his hand, coating it with his own saliva and moaning at the same time. Leo then strokes his own cock with the saliva, using it as a lube. Taking all his fingers out suddenly makes Takumi felt hollow, yet replacing them with his hard cock makes him scream. His eyes widened and his arms straightened, clinging on Leo’s armor. His legs tighten and his thigh presses on Leo’s bare skin. His body is shaking, both excitedly and painfully. He remembered how his brother had once told him it is a shame for a man to get fucked like a whore. He remembered he once wondered how will he lose his virginity, wished it was a gentle night with the woman he will devote himself to. But now, he doesn’t care. Now he is having sex with another man. He is the one being penetrated. But with his pride be damned, it sure feels wonderful to be entered by another man.

Leo thrusts in a steady pace at first, testing Takumi’s reaction and limits. Takumi struggles and his hips shakes, moaning as hard as he can. He puts his hand on Takumi’s stomach. He slowly traces up and tilts his chin. Amber eyes and brown eyes gaze at each other. Leo smiles evilly, and teases, “Like my cock eh?”

Takumi nods madly, begging for another thrust. His arms hugs Leo closer so that Leo can out his cock deeper. His body shakes when he feels the emptiness in his body. Leo thrusts again, but with a faster and wilder pace.

“Master…harder…” Takumi pants yet surprisingly feels incredible when something filled him. He finds a feeling of pleasure combined with the pain. His nails press against each other to distract himself from the pain. His toes and fingers curls up and touches Leo’s armor to cool him down. Leo enjoys his sight of Takumi, so he fucks him harder till Takumi can no longer hold himself together.

“Agh…Fuck…Leo… Harder!” Takumi’s mind is blank. All he can process is the pleasure and the name of the man fucking him. He is groaning out loud, while his lewd moans echoing through the wide throne room. He arches his back, trying desperately to meet the man’s thrust.

Leo’s cock moves inside his walls so that he can secret at every single direction. Breath is stuck in Takumi’s throat when Leo hit his spot, and a hoarse moan left his lips. Leo giggles, and focuses on that spot.

“Agh….” Takumi stops struggling for a while, enjoying the pace. Broken gasps and moans is leaving is lips. Leo aims at the spot, and strikes harder with a less melodic pace. “Nng…” Takumi’s hip rock as Leo increases his pace.

“Beautiful.” Leo presses one finger on Takumi’s lips, and licks him at the back of his neck. “Amazing.”

“Leo…Nngh….” Pleasure runs through Takumi’s body and he can no longer control himself.

“You don't have the permission to call my name, slave.” He brushes his hair and teases him.

“Master…may you please…fuck me harder…” Takumi groans, his eyes squeeze tight and leans onto Leo. He tries cooling down himself by touching his skin on Leo’s armor.

The effect of the lube (saliva actually) slowly peels off, giving him more pain when the position changes.  The hole starts to bleed because of the thrusting pace, replacing the saliva’s role as lube, painting the slaves thigh.“Argh…My Lord…” He struggles and cries out. His cock is no longer capable of staying and waiting. “I-I need to…” The sentence breaks as he moans and have no control of his mind.

Leo looks at Takumi’s cock. It is wiggling and pumping as hard as it can, trying to free itself from prison. His cum is squeezing out on the base of his cock, while the cloth tying there is starting to lose. He places one hand right in front of Takumi’s cock and presses his base once. Takumi moans louder though his cock struggles. Leo unties the knot and frees his cock from its punishment. Takumi gasps and takes a deep breath, releasing his cum all over the carpet.

Leo gives his one last thrust and fills Takumi’s hole with his seed. Wiping the white fluid in Takumi’s cock, he then forces his hand into Takumi’s mouth. He places another on Takumi’s tummy so he won’t fall onto the ground. Leo smirked. How beautiful Takumi is now, with his own blood and Leo’s cum mixed and ran his thigh.

“Cleans it.” Leo commands. Takumi is fucked out of his mind. His legs splay across the throne. He is staring at the ceiling mindlessly, too tired to bother moving.

Leo smacks Takumi on the abdomen and earns him a nasty snarl. Takumi unwillingly sucks his tongue out and licks his hands until no white fluid can be found. He leans back, turns around, and nuzzles into his chest as he is exhausted. “I am always yours, Lord Leo”

Leo smiles a bit. Brushing his hair, he cuts the rope that ties the hands together. He places Takumi’s hand on his shoulders, letting Takumi hugs him. “You are always mine, little slave. You can’t escape, not now, not ever.” He uses all of his strength and places Takumi’s leg on his own leg. Takumi’s legs are straight with his toes touching the carpet (which is reek  of  semen, OBVIOUSLY). His spine is facing the ceiling. Leo strokes his back from his head to his feet, taming him as if Takumi is his pet.

Leo places his hand Takumi’s neck, creating a magical black collar around Takumi’s neck. “You will always be mine, Takumi.”

Takumi nuzzles into Leo’s chest (well although he is wearing the armor). “I am yours, My Lord…” He mutters.

Leo smiles, and seals the black leather collar with his magic. Takumi gasps, feeling that his soul is tied with the collar. However, his mind is blank and couldn’t realize anything unusual. Leo giggles, traces his naked body, and kisses him on his forehead. Licking his sweat on his forehead, Leo pulls him closer to his hug.

Takumi is too exhausted to reply coherently. Under Leo’s touch, he finds the comfort that lures him to sleep. As a prince, he would never fall asleep on the hard leather of the throne, hugging another prince. But now he is Leo’s slave, he is happier to oblige. Ignoring the sore from his back, he passes out in the afterglow of his orgasm.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi woke at the prison, looking at the ceiling emptily. He remembered he had became Leo's prostitute and his freedom was limited. He tried to escape but failed. However, another idea pops up his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeppie!!! I have FINALLY finished chapter 2 (prove-reading I mean)! This is where everything becomes complicated. 
> 
> Once again, thanks for your support. :P
> 
> Ps.Please tell me in the comment section if there is any (probably a lot) mistake.

Takumi opens his eyes, and a blurred image of a cell is formed.  _ How long was I out? _ He asks himself. He could feel the throbbing in his head and stiffness of his limbs.  _ What...? Where...? _ ’

He was in the throne room when presumably passed out, sleeping on Leo (master Leo, TBH :P). Not long before Hoshido was conquered by Nohr, he remembers that he was captured by someone, some Nohrian who had cast a hex on him, forcing him to lose consciousness in his last battle. His Fujin Yumi is no longer with him, and his siblings are nowhere to been seen, dead or alive. After all the twists and turns, what is left behind are ragged clothes on him, being fucked by Leo and being a punch bag.

_ Where are my siblings? _ He thinks with tears uncontrollably rolling off his cheeks,  _ Probably dead…or will soon be executed. _ He sobs and turns around so that no one can watch him cry in despair. He slowly recalls the image of Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura and his so-call sibling Azura. He hasn't seen them for weeks, or even months, after Nohr had invaded Hoshido. Hopelessly, the outer defense was broken easily and he knew Sakura was captured not long after they were separated. His defense at the wall had also fallen, soon after he knew of Sakura’s defeat.  _ If that hex didn’t influence me _ , he mumbles,  _ I should have won that battle _ .

He wanted to throw himself off the wall, but the curse had caused him to faint before he reached the edge. He had no idea what happened after his defeat. The next time he had opened his eyes, his wrists were tied behind him, and Nohrians were bringing him to the throne room. His eyes were covered, but he heard someone, SOMEONE talking about Hoshido’s defeat. He also heard Hinoka’s and Ryoma’s death. Everything is twisted and he is in an unknown land.

_ Damn _ . He wants to blame someone for all these happening, yet it is himself the one whom he can blame at. He should have protected his mom when she died, or helped Sakura to defend the outer border. Or at least kill some Nohrian royals when they were being invaded by them. But all in all, it is himself the one to blame.  _ If I was stronger _ , he cries harder,  _ No one would be dead _ .

He curls himself into a fetal position, hoping everything was a dream. He buries his faces and squeeze his eyes shut. He opens his eyes again, but nothing has changed. He is still in the prison lying on the filthy sheets, facing the wall, wearing a white robe, a collar on his neck, and silvery brown hairs lying on the bed.  _ So, I'm doomed here _ , he rubs his tears, but more of them fall from his eyes. His bed sheet is already soaked in his tears, so as the robe he is wearing.  _ I am such a dishonor to the family,  _ he bites his lips.  _ I am a slave, a prostitute, a sex slave of Prince Leo. My is life is worse than death. _ He holds himself tight, trying to push the pain away from his muddled head.

_ What if I go to hell? _ He thinks.  _ Maybe it is not so bad at all…At least…no one will know I am the fallen prince…It is just…torture…but not humiliation… _ He remembers how he became a prostitute, how he was controlled by his sexual frustration and how he begged for Leo for his cock.

_ Maybe…everything will be better if I disappear from this world…at least…I will stop this humiliation of my family and Hoshido… _

He rubs his tears again (though some of them are still rolling off), and sits up from his bed. The room is dark, with no windows and only one dim light bulb on the top. The floor is covered with mud and water dripping from the ceiling. He searches the room, hoping he can find something sharp, something that can kill himself. Walking around the cell, he finds nothing but mud and droplets of water. Moving his palms on the wall, he hopes he can find something strong for his head to hit. However, the walls are hollow and thin.  _ Well, Hoshidians never kept prisoners or slaves. Nohrians must had a harsh time building the prison. _ He sighs, leaning on the wall.

The light bulb flickers and soldiers walk pass by the cell, checking Takumi’s condition. “He was the Hoshidian prince.” One of them whispers.

“But he is now the second prince’s slave.” Another one reply. He stares at Takumi and laughs. “Poor him.”

Takumi’s eyes turn red and gaze back on them angrily. But he quickly loses his anger and hugs his knees with his arms. He wants to shout at them, punch at their face and revenges for his family. However, he is too scared to do any of them. He pulls himself closer to comfort himself, but his body is still shaking in fear. His hand touches bruise on his neck (which are made by Leo “yesterday”). Flinching back, his head leans on the shallow wall.

The patrols burst in laughers. One reaches his hand and grabs a fistful of hair roughly. Playing his hair, he teases. “Are you hurt? Little prince? Not adapted to this harsh environment?”

Takumi bites his lips and stares at the guard. Angry yet terrified tears roll down his cheek. “Nohrian scums.” He mumbles, but covers his head with the hood. The guard smiles, and wipes off the tears on his cheek.

Takumi leans forward and bites the guard’s hand. The guard stuns. His skin turns purplish red and a bruise is formed. Angrily, he pushes Takumi’s head onto the wall.

“I have a higher authority than you do, fallen prince.” His hand forces Takumi to opens his mouth, and places his index and middle finger on his tongue.

“Nngh…” Takumi moans and struggles. The guard smirks and clips his tongue. Toying the soft muscle, Takumi glares at the guards. Unwillingly, he begs him to frees his tongue. His tongue wiggles, and groans break through his lips.

“Aw…you are so adorable,” The soldier teases. Another hand traces down his cheek and touches the bruises on his neck. Takumi flinches back and short screams come out from his lips. He tries to shut his mouth and bites his lips, but the guard forces him to open.

“No…please…I beg you…” These words are barely audible when his tongue is in a static position. Watery eyes are gazing the guards, begging them to stop.

“Did you hear the prince begging?” The guard laughs and teases him, yet continues to play his tongue. Tears brim out from his eyes and fall onto the tracing hand. The guard smirks, showing his satisfaction in his face. He follows the bruises until he touches the collar.

“ARGH!” Takumi screams as if a sword has stabbed through his abdomen. Panting harshly, his body trembles and falls onto the ground. His hands are covering his stomach, but the pain doesn’t pass.

The terrified guard pulls the teasing guard back. “If anyone knows we hurt the prince, we would be executed for sure!”

The other confusingly tilts his head, “Why? We have a higher authority than he does!”

“Because he is Prince Leo’s SEX slave,” Another whispers and points at the collar, “See that? Knock it off! We don't get to touch the prince's properties.”

“Oh,” The guard smirks, “No wonder he is so adorable!” He leans forward, trying to tease Takumi again. But another guard pulls him away, leaving Takumi alone on the ground.

Takumi sights the leaving of both guards and sits up swayingly. His eyes redden, wishing that he could have punch those two. He pushes himself up, and looks at the light bulb hanging on the ceiling. His tummy still hurts with an unknown reason. The filament flickers.

Takumi sighs and covers his face with the hood.  _ They are right, _ his mind repeats the words the guards have just said.  _ I am JUST a slave…I had already loss everything… _

The light bulb flickers again. Doubtfully, Takumi gazes to the bulb.  _ How long will I sustain in this environment? When will my depression control my temper?  _ He mumbles.  _ When will I shatter into pieces? _

Eyes widened, Takumi suddenly snaps out of hopelessness. He climbs on his bed, stands up and reaches the bulb. Drying the tears on his hand with his sleeves, Takumi inhales a deep breath. He thinks of all people he met, and everything he once had. He recalls his family and the smiles. He has a sudden thought of reuniting them in the heaven.

He jumps and punches the bulb which was hanging on the ceiling. The room darkens, but a huge BLING sound passes through the corridors. Glass shatters on the muddy floor, yet Takumi’s palms are filled with gashes and cuts. His hands are bleeding, yet he forces himself to take a sharp piece. He can’t afford to lose the only chance he can commit suicide.

Tears are rolling off his cheek and parlaying him more. Lying on the floor, his shaking hand raises. He bites a piece of his cloth and tries not to produce any screams. He runs the memories of his family once more and takes a deep breath.

_ Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, Azura, I am coming _

He stabs the glass through his left wrist.

“ARGH!!” He muffles out yet keeping his mouth shut. Blood is splatting all over his face and on the walls. The floor and his robe is soon contaminated by red. Tears are picking his eyes, but he isn't sad. His arms are shaking, but he isn't fear of his after-life. His body and toes curls up. Pain runs through his nerve and his body is trembling.

_ Finally. _

He stabs himself once more to ensure he would be dead before anyone can safe him. Squeezing his eyes tight, he imagines he would be with family again. Blood has already contaminated the room and soaks his robe in scarlet.

_ Those guards will arrive soon. _ He stabs his other hand, so that his blood can leak out faster. He smiles, though pain is rolling up on his cheek.

_ So this is the end _ .

—————————————————————————————————————————

Leo is waiting at the throne room. He slightly leaning back  on the throne as he is exhausted by the work load. His brother has been dealing with the coronation ceremony in Nohr, and Camilla has been settling the citizens in Nohr. Elise, who is ACTUALLY playing with Sakura after their invasion, is running around Hoshido and trying new Hoshidian food.

He is left alone in the throne room and pretends to be the eldest brother. As a ‘king’, he needs to deal with all the Hoshidians rules and politics right after his invasion. He hates to be ignored, but he didn’t complain because of the loot of conquering the country.

Niles knocks the door and rushes into the room. Panting, he mutters. “Leo…Lord Leo…I have a message for you”

“What is the matter?” Leo leans forward and listen to his retainer.

“Your slave, Takumi, had just committed suicide…”

“What the hell?” He yells. Eyes widened, Leo stands up from the throne. Metal clings as his gauntlets hit the armor. His hard work has been destroyed by Takumi’s foolish act. He has been wishing he can own Takumi since the day they met. His dream had became the reality, yet ironically destroyed by his partner.

“My Lord,” Niles bends down on his knee, “His collar is still on his neck. He stabbed himself on his wrists.”

Leo covers his mouth, but burst in laughers. His eyes are no longer filled with anger but lust. “Oh! Heal his body and bring him to my room tonight.”

“Lord Leo, but how can we convince the healer to heal him? He is dead…”

“Whatever, I need him to be HEALED when I see him tonight” Leo snaps and sits on his throne.

“Yes, my lord.” Nile rises and smirks. “Have fun tonight!”

“I am really busy, can't you see that?” Leo rests his cheek on his knuckles and stares at Niles, who gives him a smut face.

“Well, well…” Niles tilts his head. Without a second of hesitation, he turns around and leaves the room.

Leo rests his elbow on the armrest and his chin resting on his knuckles.  _ Takumi, you are mine, only. _

—————————————————————————————————————————

A fallen leaf lands on Takumi’s nose, waking him up from his dreams. He rubs his eyes and looks around. He is no longer in the prison, but lying on the grassland with Sakura trees beside him. He pushes himself and sits up. Shaking his head, he confusingly looks at the scenery.

The wind hits Takumi’s face and blows up his ponytail. Furs on the thin, brown warp around his waist sways, so as the ribbons in his vast. He moves his left hand in front of him and looks at his wrist.

_ There is no blood. The wound is healed. _

Gasping, Takumi remembers he had committed suicide. He was wearing his robe and locked in the prison. His hand was contaminated by crimson red. He was a slave, Leo’s slave.

Now, he is wearing his battle clothing, a scent of nostalgia. All the wounds are gone. He isn’t tied with chains or locked up in a cage, but free in the land he once known. He pushes himself up and walks along the Sakura trees. The place is warm and light shatters on the road. The wind blows and petals are falling off the tree. He reaches his hand and grabs one Sakura petal.

_ Sakura. _

_ So I can finally reunite with my family… _ He runs along the path between the trees.  _ Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, Azura, mother…wait for me… _

Tears run off his eyes when he remembers his family. It was too much for the teenage boy to leave his family. A cool breeze hits the trees and fallen petals floats in the air. The wind spins and leads Takumi to his final destination. Takumi accelerates and follows the signal.

_ Brother and sister…I am coming… _

The road finally comes to an end. Light beams behind the exits, and showing the shadow of two people. The figures turn around and look at the exhausted prince. Reaching their arms, they rush towards him. Takumi pants and slows his steps. He has no idea who the figures are, but his legs silently walk towards them. Tears rolls off his cheek, but he isn’t shame.

“Takumi!” Hinoka cries and hugs Takumi. It has been years since Hinoka was so emotionally: the warrior princess never shows her weaker and emotional side.

“We missed you, Takumi.” Ryoma scrambles Takumi’s hair, yet tears are pricking from his eye. “What happened?”

Takumi looks away and his eyes narrowed. It would be insulting if he tells Ryoma and Hinoka he was Leo’s slave. “Em…well” He bites his lips, and summarizing his wording. “Hoshido has fallen…” He closes his eyes and mumbles. “And…I was captured and became their slave.”

“No way…How dare the Nohrians! They have destroyed our country, hostage Sakura and even forced our prince to be their slave!” Hinoka shouts and hugs Takumi closer.

“I am really sorry, Takumi.” Ryoma looks away.  Guilt covers his face as his brother was suffering when he was gone. “I should be the paying the debt, not you.”

“But we are okay now!” Takumi snaps and hugs Hinoka back. Tears are soaking into their cloths, but none of them mind. “As long as we are together, there is nothing to be scared of.”

Hinoka pushes Takumi softly and grabs his wrist. “So let’s go to heaven together.”

_ I am not alone. _

_ I am back. _

_ I am safe. _

“Wait! What is that” She points at Takumi’s collar and touches it softly. Orange eyes stares at the black leather hesitantly, hoping to have an answer.

“ARGH!!” Takumi flinches back and his face is twisted. The scarlet paints his throat and his wrists. His eyes are covered with blood and his clothing is contaminated by crimson red. The wounds reopen and he is paralyzed by the electricity.

“What happened? TAKUMI!” Ryoma shouts and garbs his brother’s shoulder. Shaking him, more wounds reappears on the white skin. “Why are hurt so badly? Did the Nohrians hit you?”

“ARGH!” Takumi bites his lips and tries to force the pain inside him. Terrified, his mouth barely speaks. “I have committed suicide…because I don't want to be Leo’s prostitute…” These words are barely noticeable. His lips bleed and covers his jaws and teeth with red.

“What? You mean you are Nohrian’s sex slave?!” Eyes widened, Hinoka is shocked and puzzled. “Don’t you know that it is humiliating for a man to be fucked and controlled? And you are doing THIS with a NOHRIAN SCUM!”

“No…I was forced” Takumi takes a few steps back. He shakes his head in order to clarify himself. His eyes bleed and paints his cheek red. “I wasn’t willing to…”

Ryoma grabs Takumi’s collar and lifts him up. Takumi chokes and pants harder for oxygen. “What have you done!” Ryoma shouts yet trying to keep his mind clam. Few drops of blood fall and contaminate his armor. “Did you claimed yourself to be his?”

“Of course I didn’t!” Takumi shouts back. A greater pain flows through Takumi’s body, twisting his face in pain.

_ I am yours…My Lord… _

Eyes widened, his mouth opens and speaks uncontrollably, “No…I did.” His muscle trembles though he can't even control it. Everything starts to fall, and depression is shown in Ryoma’s and Hinoka’s face.

“How dare you!” Ryoma yells and anger covers his face. “Takumi, you are a humiliation to our family!”

_ Wait! I didn’t mean that! _ Takumi tries to clarify himself, but his mouth is stunned and no word comes out. He tries to hold Ryoma’s hand and clams him down, but his body is not responding. Shocked, his body is not following any of his command.

_ Someone is pulling the strings…Someone is destroying my dream… _

“So you have admitted that!” Hinoka screams and slaps on Takumi’s face. “Why? Why did you do that? Takumi!”

Takumi squeezes his eyes shut, praying that these are only a part of his nightmare. Ryoma loses his grip, falling Takumi onto the ground. Takumi barely lifts his head and gazes at the crown prince hesitantly.

“We don’t need you as a humiliation to our family.” Ryoma turns around and holds Hinoka’s hand. Hinoka stares at Takumi, who is frightened by everything he has just done. She silently walks away with Ryoma, leaving the younger prince alone.

“Wait!” Takumi’s hand reaches and tries to hold his siblings. He stumbles forward, but a chain ties his waist, pulling him away from the light source. “Hinoka! Ryoma! Please listen to me!” He cries in pain and tries his best to reach his destination. Few more chains tie to his heels and waist, hanging him up from the ground. Takumi struggles, aiming to fall. However, all he gets is more injuries and pain. His siblings look at him in despair, and vanish right in front of his eyes. Sakura trees turn brown and light is soon covered by darkness. Takumi looks at the beam, watching the last bit of light submerges by darkness.

“ARGH!!” The pain is spreading through his body. Sakura trees are decaying. The sky is turning dark. Shadow swallows the scene and utter darkness is covering his body. Bloody tears run off his cheek, yet the shadows cover his eyes, destroying his last hope.

_ Ryoma…Hinoka… _

—————————————————————————————————————————

Takumi gasps and wakes from his worst nightmare. Eyes widened, tears are brimming off his eyes. Leo, who is lying on Takumi’s naked body, leans towards him and licks his eyes.

“I was so worried that you would l never wake again,” Leo teases and carefully gazes at him. "Look. Sleeping beauty awakes." His hands press himself up. His legs are stacking on Takumi’s. His body is naked and sweat is covering his skin. The bedcover in both Takumi’s fear and Leo’s temptations. He rests his thigh on Takumi’s knees and whispers right beside his ear.

**_“You know? I had been through so much so that I can get you….so that I can touch you.”_ **

“NOHRIAN SCUM!” Takumi snaps and struggles. He tries to rubs his tears, but his attempt is blocked by Leo’s arms, which are efficiently pressing between his head and his arm. Gasping, Takumi sees himself in Leo’s dazzling eyes.

_ Why am I here? _

“You know? I love you so much.” Leo smiles and relaxes himself. His lips dominantly press on Takumi’s mouth, stealing his breath. His hand traces from Takumi’s palm to his wrist and presses a bit harder when he reaches the spot where Takumi had stabbed himself. Takumi groans and legs kicking Leo. He squeezes his eyes tight, trying to pull him away from this humiliation. However, more tears roll down his cheek. His body shivers. His mind is filled with confusion and doubt. He should be disappeared but he is in fact sullied by the man looming above him.

“What…have you done…to me?” Takumi asks in his trembling voice, but soon cuts off by another demanding kiss. Ignoring his question, Leo’s tongue enters his lips without much permission. He meets Takumi so forces him to moan for him. Takumi flinches back and hits the pillow, yet his body shakes in fear.

_ Is this hell? Did god send him here to punish me for eternity? _

It isn’t long until Leo breaks the kiss. He playfully licks the remaining saliva on the lips he used to worship. His head slides down until his cheek touches Takumi’s cheek. Takumi gasps and stares him harshly. Leo nuzzles his forehead in the silvery hair, which is covered by a sheen of sweat. He could smell the faint perfume he picked for Takumi.

“You won't leave me…” He replies as if he is reading his mind. He hugs him on his waist and calms Takumi down. “I have been searching you for months, and you are trying to leave me so soon…So I have sealed you…And you can’t leave me alone.”

“W-What…do you mean” His words come out of his shivering body. He is scared: Even if he hates to admit that. He can’t fight against Leo, at least not now. It might be the best to stay down and collects information from conversation. His siblings’ betrayal has already given him a depressing life. The nightmare plagued him in a terrible way. Opening his eyes, stern eyes meet Leo’s brown eyes. “What do you mean…m-master?”

Leo giggles heartily when he hears Takumi called him “master”. Kissing along Takumi’s jawbone, he pulls himself down. His stomach presses Takumi’s trembling thigh, sensing Takumi’s movement. Takumi moans and groans. He slowly gazes at Leo’s eyes, begging him to tell him the truth. Leo’s tongue soon reaches the spot where Takumi had stabbed himself. Giggling, he stays at the spot to ensure Takumi feels his “care”.

“Nngh…” Moans burst out of Takumi’s lips. His shaking hands hold Leo’s shoulder, and pleads quietly. “Please…Milord…W-Why am I here?”

Leo smirks and traces his jawbone downwards until it reaches his collar. He grabs Takumi’s body closer by the shoulder. They are skin to skin and sharing the body heat. His legs press Takumi’s trembling leg, so he can feel his fear and frustration.

**_“You know, I wanted you so badly. I am scare to death that you will leave me all at once. So, I have cursed a spell on your last battle. A spell that keeps us together forever.”_ **

Takumi shakes his head desperately. He couldn't accept that he is now bonded with THIS guy. However, he needs to know the truth: The reason behind why he could’t control his body sometimes, and what magic makes him feel a sword has stabs him when the guards touches his collar. Most importantly, he HAS to know why he is still freaking alive. His body trembles harder. His legs and hips are vibrating. He knows it must not be something present, but he stills let Leo continue. Leo smiles, as he enjoys the sight of him being swallow in fear and despair.

“I love you so much that I don’t mind sharing a body with you, only to prevent you from going away. I casted a spell that will bond our souls, and we become one right away.” Takumi losses his grip and moves his hand on top of his eyes. His legs are shaking in horror and frustration. Sweats are dropping from his chest and hips, soaking the bed and his hair. Leo presses his lips on his collar, stunning him as he can feel a sword stabbing through his abdomen. However, no physical damage is actually done.

“This spell took so long to complete. I needed to wait for 2 weeks before I can actually touch you. However, my hard work is paid off. This magical collar, is only for you. I have pulled your soul out from your body and packed it in this collar. Since I am the one who created the collar, I can heal your body no matter how much damage you have done to yourself.” When Leo finishes his sentence, he gazes at Takumi's disbelief expression.

“No way…” Takumi mutters. He could not believe the fact that he has become a walking dead. Eyes filled with fear, his shaking hands half-covers his face. His right eye gazes into the Leo.

“You are kidding me right?” He barely smiles. His body is shivering and sweating. However, he doesn’t know how to stop them. He isn’t a man anymore.

“How would I lie? I love you more than anything else in the world!” Leo shakes his head and touches his palm on Takumi’s forehead. “And now, we will never be separated…”

“No…No…please…No…” Takumi’s mumble slowly becomes a scream. He shakes his head madly, trying to wake from this nightmare. However, nothing happens and he is still in the room with the Nohrian prince.

Leo giggles. He loves how he can control Takumi both physically and emotionally. Pushing himself forward, Leo forces Takumi to hugs him. Takumi, whose hand and legs uncontrollably cuddles Leo, pants harder and tears spill of his face.

Takumi has the very reason enough to trigger an anxiety attack. He can feel his lungs contract and his tears slowly stinging his eyes.

“No…master…No…” He hugs Leo closer as he struggles to breath. “Please…I beg you…master…at least…let me become a human!!!” He screams and pants till his throat his hurt and his voice shakes.

Leo starts to worry when he finds Takumi's movement creases. Although he has the ability to heal, this would use him a lot mana. He hugs him back on his waist and calms Takumi down. “I need you to calm down. I won't hurt you. Take deep breath, ok?”

“No…C-can’t…B-breathe.” Takumi struggles and his breaths are too shallow. “How…why…do I need to breathe…”

Leo grabs Takumi by the chin and forces their eyes to meet. “Keep taking deep breath. Follow me, ok?” Takumi nods and squeezes his eyes shut. He tries his best keeping himself calm, but he is too scared to opens his mouth and breathe.

“It is alright, my little slave. You are with me now…forever…No one can hurt you…”

Takumi slowly relaxes himself in Leo’s hug. He breathes in with his nose, and out with his mouth. He hugs Leo back, so he could feel safe by feeling the warmth.

“…Not even your own siblings…”

Eyes snap open, Takumi’s action is stunned. His breathing is stabilized, yet tears are brimming from his eyes. “What do you mean…not even my siblings?” He whispers. His voice is barely auditable.

Leo smirks and hugs him in a rough manner. “You are mine, sweetie. No one can stop us.” He moves up until their noses touch each other. “You will stick with me…only…for the rest of your life…no…even until you die, we will be together…”

“NOOOOO!” Takumi screams though his vocal cord is already hurt. His sore throat feels like sand paper. He grabs Leo’s shoulder and pushes him away from him. Leo, whose legs are still cuddling Takumi, slides aside and falls on his bed. Takumi pants and trembling hands places on his shoulders.

“P-Please…let me see my family once more…I beg you…” Takumi’s amber eyes gazes into Leo’s glare. He shakes Leo’s shoulder, hoping that he will give him mercy.

Leo frowns, as he is refused by his partner. However, he doesn’t really care as long as he owns Takumi and can have him both mentally and physically. He forces Takumi to cuddles him again, with his head nuzzling into his chest. Leo pats his head and whispers beside his ears. “No, you are mine. I won’t let anyone other than myself to touch you.”

“PLEASE…Not with the spell…You don't need a collar to keep me…I swear I will behave…” Takumi pulls Leo closer to himself. His head is digging into his chest. Leo smiles, as he enjoys how frustrated he is. He tilts his chin so the pair of amber eyes gaze into his brown eyes.

“Oh, how about the suicide?” Leo smirks. “You got to have an explanation about it.”

“It is…just an accident…I swear I won’t leave you…I will follow you and your orders…” Takumi’s hugs Leo closer in order to gain Leo’s trust. “So please…at least let me reunite with me family after I die…” His tears soak his hair and mixes with his sweat.

“I am the one making the decision, MY LITTLE SLAVE.” Leo commands and pulls his collar. It frightened Takumi, so he keeps his mouth shut. However, his body is still trembling in fear and horror. He wants to beg him for a few more times. He wants to meet his family again. Talking about the fact that he can never meet them, he wants to knock himself out once and for all. His anxiety disorder has already driven him crazy.

Leo’s glare slowly becomes a soft gaze. He pats his head and hugs his waist on the another. Takumi nuzzles closer to his body so he can feel the warmth of Leo: The one thing he will need to depend on it in the rest of his life. Leo giggles, seeing his partner responding to him.

_ Goodnight _ . Leo passes the message to Takumi by telepathy. He waits until Takumi's body goes limp. Closing his eyes, he falls asleep in Takumi’s hug.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo can feel the morning glory as he and the man embracing him bath under the sunlight. Waking up, Leo rises and leaves the bed. He covers Takumi’s body with his blanket so that he won’t catch a cold. Chuckling, he caresses Takumi's beloved cheek. He travels down and takes his little slave by the hand and kisses it softly.

Despite how much he wants to stay, Leo picks up his clothes from the floor and gets changed. Right before he leaves his room, he lifts the sleeping Takumi and places him on the coach. After casting a spell that will keep Takumi unconscious until sunset, Leo creates a chain linking from the wall to his collar. Although he is sure his pet couldn’t get away from him, he has to take Takumi's suicidal actions seriously. He brushes Takumi’s hair off his forehead, and places his fingers on the slave's lips. Putting on his robe for him, Takumi coughs. Smirking, he exits the room, leaving Takumi in his bedroom all alone.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is doubting what happened to Takumi...
> 
> 1\. Leo pulls Takumi's soul into his body  
> 2\. Leo converts Takumi's soul into (his) magic  
> 3\. Leo converts his 'magic' into a collar.  
> 4\. Leo seals the collar so 'Takumi' (his soul) can control his body.
> 
> On the other hand, when Leo dies, Takumi dies. (since Takumi's soul is supplied by Leo's magic). However, ever when Leo dies, Takumi is still forced to stay with him only.
> 
> If Leo didn't seal Takumi's soul away, he would experience multiple personality (disorder). 
> 
> (*Similar from Madoka Magica)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi wakes and find himself lying on the Hoshidian ground. The world has become more peaceful than the world he used to be living. However, his collar is still firmly tied on his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry to what I did to Takumi. If anyone is still curious about what happened to Sakura, she is the main character/ plot changing character for the next FEW chapters.
> 
> Since there is already over 600 hits and 25 kudos, I am going to update it one day before the scheduled date. I really appreciate everyone who emailed me to become a beta reader. I also thank all the kudos in my first fanfic! You guys really encourage me a lot! 
> 
> This is written in Takumi's POV by the way.

 

It’s quiet now

 

Almost as if all my troubles have been erased from my mind. I awoke to the fresh morning breeze underneath a cherry blossom tree. How long has it been since I’ve had such a peaceful moment? Hoshido has always been a safe country and their citizens are having the same lifestyle as they were, the atmosphere feels a little bit different.

 

Everything has been… different ever since the war began. Everything in Hoshido has changed into a much darker tone ever since Nohr and Hoshido have begun clashing swords. going even darker when war has entered the Hoshido boundary. Every day, allies are brutally executed or murdered by enemies with their entrails or heads put on display by the Nohrians.

 

But now, even those actions seem far away from this moment.

 

Relaxing under the sakura tree, bathing under the warm sunlight, my siblings gathered around me. It is the last happy thing I'd remember for a long time.

 

Orange rays pass through my eyes. The blurry scene i s painted in pink and  blue. It seems so familiar, but also, it is awkward. Too awkward, too perfect, and too good to be true. Looking upon the sky, I feel a sense of familiarity, but also nostalgia.

 

I rub my eyes, and the scenery comes into focus. Hoshido, the homeland I lost. Not the homeland (that was conquered by Nohr) , with all the casualties and structures destroyed, but the one I used to run along the streets with my siblings. 

 

I press my hand against the concrete floor where I was lying on. The white robe slid down from my knees and touches my calf and bare feet standing on the concrete. I trace my neck downwards only to find out that the collar is still there. However, my hair is tied as a ponytail, like the way it was when I was the Second Prince.

 

That’s right… I WAS the Hoshidan Prince.

 

But now, I have lost everything. This is just a dream, just a beautiful lie…

 

Tears prick my eyes and roll down my cheek. Putting my hood on, I cover my face with the cloth and my hands. Yet unwilling tears just flow on my cheek. My heart sinks, although I am trying to pretend strong.  _ I have lost everything. That couldn’t be changed. _

 

Leaning on the tree, my body slowly falls and I hug my knees tight. I bite my lips, yet tears are still falling and the sobbing continues. How could I face this? I am dressed like a slave and my soul manipulated by the Nohrian Prince. 

 

I touch the leather on my neck. It hurts, as if a sword has just stabbed through my stomach. It doesn't take long until I realize the pain is deceptive. Leo turned me into a slave to, a soulless body walking like a zombie. I have no family. I have nothing. 

 

_ Nothing? _

 

“Are you going to attend Prince Ryoma’s coronation today?”

 

_ Ryoma… He must be really angry with me because I’m Leo’s prostitute. And now, I’m stuck with Leo and leaving my family… _

 

Wait,

Leo told me that I can never see my family again. Then…why am I hearing Ryoma’s name in my dream? Is he here? Where is he? And if he is here, does he know how to break the spell? 

 

_ No…he’s mad at me…How could he possibly help me? I’m a traitor and everyone hates me! No! I am just a dead man walking! How can I tell him that I am NOT his brother? _

 

Tears are roll down my cheeks. The white cloth becoming damp from my tear. There is no escape from this never-ending maze. It is just too complicated. It is too harsh for to handle and accept the fact I lost. If Ryoma is by my side, he will be the only one able to help me.

 

_ This is your last chance! You can tell everything and he might accept you and help you! _

 

“This is my last chance…” I mutter. I can’t dare to give away my last chance to this nonsense in my head. I can’t give up. I can’t give up until the very end. There must be an exit in this maze.

 

**There must to be a solution.**

 

I rub my tears and stand up, though my legs are trembling in fear. I know this is the only way for me to get away from Leo and get back to my original family. I can’t afford to lose this chance. Even though I hate to admit it, I need Ryoma’s help, no matter how much I give.

  
I increase my acceleration and dash to the palace.  _ I can’t miss this precious chance! This is the only way for me to get out of all these nonsense! I’m putting all my hope to this last bet! _

 

A crowd is standing in in front of the castle, waiting their entry to the throne room. Panting harshly, I am sneaking my path towards the throne. I hear complaints about my dressing and manners, yet it is too much to care. All I care is whether I can get out of this situation.

 

“Big brother!” I shout when I finally step on the red carpet. Citizens are mumbling about my appearance and my voice. Ryoma turns and faces me. Eyes narrowed, he stares at me doubtfully.

 

“Oh? Is that Prince Takumi?” 

 

“Isn’t Prince Takumi dead? Why is he here?”

 

Ryoma rises his hand and all the chatting stops. The crowd gasps, yet no one dared to speak in this perfectly silent environment. Ryoma walked towards me, and breaks the silence, “You are not my brother, traitor.”

 

“Wait, Ryoma!” My hand reaches and places on Ryoma’s shoulder. “Please, please just listen to me! I can explain everything!” Tears roll off my cheek again. Holding his shoulder, I shake him a bit. “Please…”

 

“There is nothing to be explained. You are a traitor, and a humiliation to our family, to Hoshido!” Ryoma snaps and slaps my hand away. The skin turns red immediately and my heart sinks. 

 

“Please! Just listen me for 5 minutes!” I knee down with my palm pressing against the carpet. The crowd gasp and are gossiping about Ryoma’s word. My ponytail falls on my back and slides beside me. “Please…Prince Ryoma…please listen to me explanation…”

 

Ryoma’s grey eyes widen, shocked by action .  “There is nothing to explain. You are Prince Leo’s prostitute. You have abandoned our country. You have given up your pride as a Hoshidan. You have forgotten your role as a prince and joined the enemy.” 

 

“All I demand is a fair trial, judge me by the truth I bear with in. Please listen to me for three minutes. I need your help…please” My heart is cracking into pieces so as my confidence. I need to make this work, no matter how hard I try. Even if it costs my pride and life, I need to break out of this prison.

 

Metal boots cling move away from me. Ryoma’s warmth is becoming weaker. He didn’t laugh or tease me, but leaving me all alone. Curling my fingers, I crawl forward and follow. Although harsh and humiliating, this is the only choice left. The only choice to survive.

  
  


“Prince Ryoma…Please…help me…listen to me…please…” Sobbing, my tears have contaminated the carpet. The tip on my robe curls up when I crawled, showing my knees and the lower part of my thigh. The red ribbon tying my hair is losing, as if all my pride is thrown behind my mind. I don’t care, as long as it can gain Ryoma’s trust. I need him, even if I have never begged for mercy. I need him to get out of this nonsense with his help.

 

Ryoma don’t even bother to look at me and continues his route toward his throne.  He isn’t even trying to help me.

 

“Two minutes…please” I shout, but Ryoma continues and ignore me. The crowd is silently chatting amongst themselves about the situation, yet all of their voices are silent in my ears. 

 

I follow until it reaches the stairs. Pressing my forehead on the carpet, I lower my body. I hate bowing to my own brother, but he left me no choice. “Please…Prince Ryoma…just give me one minute…I beg you…”

 

The stepping sound stops and Ryoma turns around. His eyes are cold and he isn’t smiling at all. Few drop of tears fall and paint the carpet to a darker red color.

 

“Please…just let me explain for ten seconds…I really need your help…I beg you…Prince Ryoma…” My voice is getting softer and vanishes at the end. I press my head harder towards the floor, begging Ryoma to give me a chance. I need to explain! I need to speak! I need to be free from mental prison!

 

“Say it,” Ryoma commands, though his eyes are cold and he doesn’t bother looking at me.

 

“I…I was controlled by Leo the last time we met. And now…now…” I hesitate. My body is trembling and tears falls. However, since this is the only chance I get to free myself, I need to treasure it and speak everything out. “Leo cursed me and sealed my soul into a collar. I need your help to break this curse, Prince Ryoma…”

 

“Is that it?” Ryoma interrupts. His eyes glare at me and show that he is annoyed. Walking towards me, he says, “Liar! You are talking nonsense.”

 

“I am not lying, I swear!” I lower my body until my thigh touches my calf. My heart sinks, as my only hope is destroyed.  _ No! Not now! I can’t give up! _ “I am the Takumi you know! I am still your brother. Blood to blood. So please…help me…”

 

He takes his Raijinto out and the tip on the blade touches the carpet. The katana reflects my face, who is crying and shaking, on the surface. “My brother Takumi is dead to me. May his soul rest in peace. I won't allow you to further dishonor my brother in death.” Ryoma stares at me, “Stop pretending to be my brother traitorous scum . ” He unties my ribbon and let the silvery lock fall over my shoulders. “This is who you are, slave. You aren’t the Hoshidan Prince. Stop demanding wild..”

 

“Wait, Ryoma…” I look up with tears covering my eyes. “I need your help…I am serious…” My body trembles harder and my heart is left in despair.

 

“Guards! Escort him out of the room.” Ryoma shouts. Guards are pulling me out of the throne room, with the eyes of the crowd staring at me. 

 

“Ryoma…please…Give me mercy…” 

 

“You are nothing more than a dog who is patronized by its master. Or maybe, you are just a machine. An emotionless machine that takes orders until the day you break. You are not even a man.” Ryoma glares and turns around. Soon, the door is shut and the scene turns dark and silent. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Ryoma!” Panting, I push myself up from the sofa. It was my worst nightmare: even worse than the one yesterday. The white clothing covering me is soaked in fear and panic.

 

“No…way…” My shaking hand holds on the clothing, trying to sooth myself out of the remitted of the nightmare. I can’t believe it; I can’t believe taht Ryoma is abandoning me. 

  
  


_ Where is Leo? He is nowhere to be seen. Is he abandoning me too? Am I truly hopeless now? _

  
  


Am I worthless to be even cared about?

  
  


Standing up, my feet touch the cold concrete floor. It isn’t long until I realize that there is a chain tying me, connected to my collar. Amber rays pass through the window and shines on the black wall. It is late afternoon already.

 

_ How long have been I passed out? _

 

I never had a chance to take a good look at the place. Leo had been wearing me down the whole night. The room is customized in black yet it feels cozy and comfortable. The sofa is on the corner of the room, where the chain is tied to. There are two more coaches in the living room: One towards the fire pit on the wall and another towards the couch I am lying at. A small wooden table is put in the center of the room.

 

The room is painted in gray black, but Hoshidan wooden tiles have decorated the floor. A traditional carpet is placed on the floor noticeably, right below all the furnitures. The wooden door, or whatever it is made up of, is right in front of me. There is another corridor in the left side of the room, which is just the opposite side of the fire pit.

 

_ It should be Leo’s private chamber. _

 

Wind blows and the cotton touches my skin. Leo must has helped me to put on the robe before he left. I lower my robe to my ankles and tries to cover myself as much as I can. This thin piece of fabric is all I have. I have nothing, not even a proper body and family. I straighten my sleeves and cover my arm with the fabric, even it makes me sweat more. Coated with this of clothing feels that I am protected from the reality.

 

_ At least, master isn’t so harsh and take EVERYTHING away from me. _

 

**Wait? When did I admitted myself to Leo?**

 

Shaking my head, I walk to the small tea table. A pile of history book is placed on the table. Silk falls on my hand when the wind blows. The red ribbon is lying under the thick pile of yellow paper. There used to be a note for me, which is slipped between the book and the ribbon, but it is nowhere to be found.

 

_ Wait…That was my ribbon! The ribbon I used to tie my hair when I was the prince. _

 

**The prince…the fallen prince…**

 

_ Even if you are my brother, you lost your pride and dignity. You are a mere slave and prostitute. _

 

**No, I am still the same person. I am still the Hoshidan Prince. I am still Takumi.**

 

_ This is you, Takumi. You are a traitor, a slave, a prostitute. _

 

**No, I was forced by Leo. My soul is still burning youth and the pride of Hoshidan prince still lives in my body!**

 

_ You are no longer my brother, Takumi. You are no longer a man. You are just a pet that follows your master’s instruction. _

 

**I am not controlled by Leo! The very one thing he could never have is my soul. I have the dignity of a man.**

 

I look at the ribbon lying on the table. Why does the ribbon look dimmer? The edges are roughly cut and a few threads are loose. Touching the ribbon, I grab a handful of hair and pull it.

 

**I will prove myself a worthy Hoshidan Prince. I haven’t given up my pride yet. Not now, not ever!**

 

I clip the ribbon with my thumb and index finger, but the ribbon is a lot heavier than I thought. It isn’t physical mass, but mental mass: The burden. The guilty. The pride. Placing the ribbon on my palm, my hand can't stop trembling.

 

**_Why? Why am I scared?_ **

 

I release my hair and grab my wrist roughly to calm myself down.  _ There is no way that I admit myself to Leo! There is no way I will lose my pride and position as a prince! There is no way that the separation of my soul and body hurts me! _ However, the shiver doesn't stop. The tremors take over me and the body starts trembling in horror.

 

_ No…Why? I am the Hoshidian prince. _

 

Closing my eyes and take a deep breath, I hope my fear will pass away as soon as possible. Yet, things are only getting worse. My legs feel like jelly and couldn’t support my weight. Falling, my knees hit the carpet. Tears are falling from my eyes and cold sweat dropping on my brow. I grip the ribbon tight and places it in front of my chest.

 

_ Why? Why am I trembling? _

 

I look at my ribbon and let out a pained scream. 

 

**_I am the Prince of Hoshido!_ **

 

The rage echoes the room, but there is no reply. Energy is draining out of my body and falls onto the ground. Yet, the less power I have, the stronger the trembling. Fear is diffusing around my body. It circulates until I am controlled by the harsh and cruel fact. Panting, I curl myself into a heap

 

_ There is nothing to be afraid of! _

 

I shout at my shivering hands, yet they fail to respond. My energy is draining away. My body is breaking apart and ignores my comment. My pupils widen yet the image is blur. Tears and sweats are rolling off my cheeks. As if despite losing my sanity, I am losing control of my body too. Now, it truly feels like I am a zombie. I feels that I am just an extra piece of this body. There is nothing left but corpse.

 

Why?

 

My voice is trembling. 

 

My voice is trembling. I can’t believe it. I can’t believe actually there is a man who can take control of me. Take away my pride, pleasure, purity, until there is nothing left in me. Completely hopeless.

 

And nothing can stop me from falling into this abyss. 

 

_ No…No way… _

 

I mutter and sob at the same time. Tears are soaking the mat. I hate to admit I am a man of nothing. Prince Takumi was the past. Prince Takumi is only the former, a past tense. Now, I have nothing. I am only a prostitute and Leo’s puppet.

 

And now, Leo is abandoning me, let me rot in this room of his. 

 

_ I have nothing. _

 

God isn't by my side. He must have abandoned my soul, feed me to Satan.

 

_ Or maybe I am not even worthy to Satan… _

 

“ARGH!!!” I scream in pain and despair. Everything is leaving me. Everything is betraying me. Everything seems so dark in a second and breaks my soul into pieces.

 

_ No one want to help me. _

 

I want to be angry. I want to just yell and scold everything causes me to fallen. I want to kill everyone so that nothing would have happened. I want break my fates and leave this ruin route!

 

_ But, who cares? They will just ignore me. I am not worthy for their attention! _

 

Arms wrap around me, I allow this weak and pathetic self to burst in tears. I don’t mind how other look at me. Do they give a damn about me at all? I don’t mind how others value me. After all, I am just a doll. Who cares the doll’s feeling? Who even cares what the doll wants? Who even cares whether I am dead or alive?

 

_ I am just a pathetic soul without any love or care. _

 

_ I am just a prostitute. _

 

_ I am just a fucking machine. _

 

_ I am…nothing… _

 

“What happened?” I felt warmth hugging my body. Those arms are shaking and praying that everything is alright. My half-lidded eyes open and see an image of Leo, gasping and panting. He pulls me until I sit up, with my feet and butt pressing against the floor. However, my arms are still cuddling my knees, shielding myself from the harsh reality.  “Are you alright?” The voice sounds urgent beside my ears.

 

“I am…just a prostitute…I am…just your doll…” Tears are rolling off my cheek. I drop my head into my knees, trying to protect myself from all those damn feels. I grab my ribbon tight, and nails digging into the skin. It doesn’t hurt. I can’t even feel the pain. Leo pats my back, and strokes my hair down.

 

“Of course you are mine.” Leo sighs and smiles a bit. “What happened? Takumi? You have to tell me.” He plays with my hair - curling and letting it slips out of his hand. He rubs off a sting the tears. His thumb strokes my cheek and lifts up my chin to meet his eyes. “Although you are my slave, I love you.”

 

“I…I…” His hold on my chin is firm until I look him into his eyes. His grin is heartfelt, as he is looking at my dreams, my nightmares. His hand is still ghosting around my back, causing me to groan. “ _ Master…I…am just…. _ ” My tears drop on his thumb. I can’t keep my tears at bay. I can’t deal with this fear anymore.

 

“You need to tell me, Takumi.” He presses my knees and forces me to straighten my leg. He straddles my thigh and strokes a few times. I want to moan. I need to moan like a whiny bitch. This is what a prostitute should be doing. I can’t prepare myself when he is pleasuring me. All I am only able to scream and yell out. All I am only able to scream and yell out.

 

Hugging Leo, I hid my head on Leo’s chest. “I am just your prostitute…Why do you care what I feel?” These words are barely auditable as it is mixed with my sobs. Now, I am no Prince Takumi. I don’t need those prides and respects. I need someone who treats me like a slave. “Fuck me…please…I need you inside me. Use me…and get your fill..”

 

Leo smiles and calms me down. He giggles and seems to be reading my mind. He lowers his head and whispers beside my ears, “You are so sweet. You are willing to be all submissive. However, you are still Prince Takumi.”

 

I muffle, look at Leo through his pupil. My eyes turn red, yet still, tears are falling all over my face.

 

“That Takumi I wanted to kiss tenderly.” He wipes my tears away.

 

I shake my head and keep my eyes shut.

 

“To hold gently.” He cups my cheeks.

 

I grab his waist and pushes myself away from Leo.

 

“To love fondly.” His lips gently touch mine before I duck away.

 

“Em…No…I am not…Takumi…I am just…Yours…” I hug him closer as I am so depressed and terrified. My trembling legs are pushing Leo closer so that I can take his scent. 

 

Leo sighs and steals the ribbon from my palm. “I miss you in archery braids.” He answers and starts brushing my hair.

 

“No…please…” I shake my head madly. I can’t see myself acting as a fake prince anymore. I am no longer the first-class archer leading the army. I can’t lie to myself that I am still alive. Instead of pushing Leo away, I cuddle him and beg him by looking at his dazzling eyes. “No…I beg you…master…” I moan and groan. Trying to expose my body as much as possible, I wish my body can get Leo’s attention.

 

“No, you don’t beg me to stop.” Leo brushes my hair till the very end and gathers it into a ponytail. “I want you. I want you to be obedient. Won’t you, my little slave?”

 

“Please…master…please!” Tears are pricking from my eyes but not much come out. My eyes are already red and capillaries are visible. I lower the sleeves and stretch my hand to Leo. However, Leo doesn’t seem to care any of them. He is too concentrated with my silvery blonde hair. Too concentrated of making me Prince Takumi.

 

I press my face against his neck. I want to lick him, make him moan and release his grip. Yet, this seem to be inappropriate. A slave isn’t allowed to touch its master when he isn’t allowed to. A slave should follow his slave’s command and fulfil his desire. Instead of nipping Leo, I beg him eagerly and press my watery eyes against his neck, “I can follow all your orders…I can sing my moans to you as a song…I can be your dummy and be a fucking machine…Please just don’t tease the honor of a prince, the pride of a prince.” My moan echoes the room until my throat gone sore.

 

Leo giggles and laughs, but his fervor doesn’t stop and the ribbon wraps my hair. The ribbon wraps my hair, gathering the silvery locks. My chest hurts, and the pain goes through my body, making my body to struggle against Leo. Leo pants, and grasps my head towards himself. “Are you okay?” He asks gingerly. I am lost in his hazel eyes.

  
  


“Please…You can humiliate me as much as you like…but just…don’t affront my former self…please…” I hug Leo closer as it feels safe in his warm embrace. He is all I have. He is the only one I can depend on. He is the only one who cares about this spoiled man I am. He is my everything. 

 

“Don’t be afraid to show yourself.” He ties the ribbon on my hair. Brushing my hair, he kisses on my forehead.

“No…Master…Just…at least…let Prince Takumi to rest in peace…” I hate seeing myself as Prince Takumi. He doesn’t exist anymore. I devoured him. Shaking my head, I pull my wrist away from Leo’s body. However, Leo presses my hand onto his armor firmly before I can touch the ribbon. 

 

“No, you look beautiful.” He pulls me into his embrace, reaches over and plays with my hair. “Isn’t that it? My beautiful prince.” He stresses the word “Prince” and makes me shiver more.

 

I raise my head up, and look directly into his eyes. “Please…Master…” My hands are trembling, and my heart is falling apart. The reflection in his eyes showing an image of a Prince. It makes me want to die. I want to push him away and just untie my ribbon, rips it until it shatters into pieces. I don’t want to face who I used to be.  

 

“Please…That is the man I was…” I place his hand on my chest. “This is the man I am now.”

 

Leo frowns and turn his hand into a fist, punching my chest. Tears of terror and fear is falling all over my face, but I force a smile. “The ribbon…it is just too heavy to bear…I beg you… _ master… _ ”

 

Leo shakes his head, yet his concerning eyes are never the clearer. He strokes my hair and inhales my essence. Leaning his body closer, he whispers into my sensitive ears. “All I want is one thing from you.”

 

“What?” I ask curiously when he bites my ears playfully. “What is it? Master?”

 

“Shhh. Calm down.” Another hand snakes his way up and presses my collar. Pain goes through my body, I nearly double over. My eyes meet Leo’s, confused and shocked. Why is he touching me when he knows I am going to suffer from this pain? Why is he torturing me? Why isn’t he sexing with me? Why is he angry?

 

“Let it all go, Takumi.” 

 

I bite my lips and force a grin. “Everything will be fine…” Leo’s voice is fading. My head is spinning and my vision goes dark. My neck seems a lot lighter and freer than it was. The collar is transfer into dust, and the dust flows back into Leo’s body. My arms go limp and lose hold of Leo’s armor. My knees buckle but Leo catches me before I hit the floor. I try to keep my eyes open, but the image goes dark no matter how hard I attempt to. My consciousness is slipping out of my body.

 

My whole world resolve into the solitude of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KILLED TAKUMI HAHAHA (No actually)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Leo is about to leave the throne room, Niles interrupts him and asks Leo to meet the princess Elise and Lady Sakura. He knows they will be talking something about Takumi, but something unexpected happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Nearly 1k hit! I am impressed :D
> 
> For all the ones who are wondering where is Sakura and Elise, they will be told here.
> 
> I really appreciate all your support. And once again, I thank beta readers skimming and scanning through my horrible-grammar-version(s). I won't be able to update today if I haven't had your support :P
> 
> This is in Leo's POV btw. This chapter happens at the same time in Ch.3

 

It is always boring when I am sitting on the throne, being the ‘savior’ of those Hoshidans. The war ended less than a week ago, but it feels like a decade. I had been maintaining peace and order in this corrupted fallen country. War relief teams are working dawn to dusk, but the efficiency is low because of the established curfew. According to politicians and philosophers, a conqueror should enforce a conservative policy after annexation. It’ll probably takes a while to ease the Hoshidans, a few years.

 

I wonder how long would it take for Takumi to accept the fact that he can't leave me for the rest of his life. I can barely imagine the stubbornness in his head that wills him to struggle, but I have a life time to wait for his submission. Eventually, he will love me back because I am the only one he can rely on. 

 

_ I want him to smile genuinely. I want him to embrace me heartily. I want him to love me because that's what he wants.  _

 

An image in the deepest pit of my mind surfaced. Warm sunlight. Morning breeze. Fresh smell of grass. Azure sky that stretches to the horizon. Somewhere far from the rotten blood-stained capital. Warm bodies nuzzle together. A sheepish smile. Embraces that will never let go.

 

_ Did Takumi numb my mind with a beautiful lie?  _

 

Niles enter the throne room without knocking the door, interrupting my meditation. “Milord Leo, Lady Elise wants to find you.”

 

Orange light brims from the window behind the throne. I have been sitting on the throne and listening to all those annoying comments throughout the whole day. Niles, quick-witted as he is, never fails to bring good news. I rise and walks towards Niles.

 

“You know that you shouldn’t be speaking to the king so boldly, Niles.” I remind him and sigh. “What’s the matter?”

 

“I told you if you want me to serve you, you are going to follow my rules. Isn’t that so? Your Highness.” Niles teases mockingly. “It is something about Takumi, I suppose. Princess Sakura is coming too.” Niles replies with a smug face. “How is your relationship? Sweet Takumi, exquisite treats to relish.”

 

“Well, none of your business.” I blush and look away. “And Sakura is not a Princess anymore. Hoshido has fallen already. Niles, mind your language.”

 

“Fine, the  _ former  _ princess Sakura.” Niles turns around and is walking out of the room. “Although Takumi is quite stubborn, he is a good fuck, right? I am sure you can change his attitude though. Look at you, all dressed-up alpha male.” 

 

“Shut up!” I bite my lips yet my face is as red as a tomato. “THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! NILES!” I yell. Niles turns around, showing his impish smile.

 

“Your highness. You aren't even trying hard to hide your lovesick grin. Love makes everything prettier.” Niles exaggerates and pats my shoulder. I shrug him off and glowered at him. 

 

“Remember to meet Princess Elise at the conference room at 5:30! Enjoy your time being with your crabby little 'mistress'!” Niles turns around, lets out a muffled laughter and exits the room.

 

“Damn. Can’t he shut up for a while!?” I look at my watch. It is 5:12 already. It takes 10 minutes to the conference room, I should be heading there now. Turning my head back at the throne, the sun is lowers itself into the far horizon and brimming its last light of the day. The beautiful sight mesmerized me. There’s no sun in Nohr because the rays are covered by the thick cloud. However, in this magnificent place, trees are green and others are decorated with pink flowers called cherry blossoms. Clouds are scarce in the daytime. The brightness of the sun colors the clouds. Everything here is more colorful than Nohr. 

 

The hallways in Castle Shirasagi is an abstract maze. Every room just seems to mingle together. They are all covered with white wallpaper. Regarding to the fact, I have re-designed my room and make it into more Nohrian: I just don’t know how Hoshidans can live in this environment. However, the same problem arises if Hoshidans are living in Nohr: they just can’t live without the sun.

 

Sliding the frame aside, in the room are Elise and Sakura kneeling on the pillows.

 

“Big brother! You should have taken off your shoes before stepping on the tatami!” Elise yells and pushes me out the room. The tea on the table nearly spills when Elise rushes to get up.

 

“E-Elise!” Sakura catches the cup. “I-It is okay if you don’t w-want. Just m-make yourself c-comfortable.” She stands up and bows, “T-Thanks for joining us, y-your highness.”

 

Sighing, I take off my boots and place them out the corridor. “This is the Hoshido castle, Hoshido rules shall be it.” I walk into the room with my socks pressing against the mat. “What is the matter?”

 

“I should be the one asking YOU! You had promised Sakura to let her visit Takumi 2 weeks ago. _ However _ , YOU kept on saying that you need more time. It has been 2 weeks!” Elise stares at me and Sakura pours a cup of green tea to me. “What is going on?”

 

“Your highness…i-if I may interfere,” Sakura interrupts the conversation. “H-here in Hoshido there is a t-tradition. Those who fail to keep a p-promise have to s-swallow a thousand needles.”

 

“He is still sick.” I reply, unfazed by Sakura. Hell, is that girl threatening me? Elise have been kept asking me to take Sakura to visit Takumi for the past 2 weeks, and I have always replied that Takumi passed out and he is bedridden. I knew that it is a terrible lie, but a white lie never hurts. 

 

“Well then, how about that rumor of the Hoshidan prince committing suicide? The soldiers have been talking about this! Don’t tell me Takumi is  _ DEAD _ !” Elise slams on the table. The cups crashes and some tea is spilling on the table.

 

Sakura looks away, yet tears is brimming from her eyes. She places the pot on the table and ignores the anger Elise just expressed. Her head slowly turns towards me and giving a pensive look, “I-It is not…not true…isn’t it?”

 

I can’t help but narrow my eyes. I take a few slips of the tea. I look at my reflection on the water surface. Takumi's situation is complicated.  _ Way too complicated _ . I isolated his soul from his body, without the permission of any the girls. I made him mine. He couldn't get far from me. Not to mention leaving with Sakura in the future.

 

I’m tired of lying.

 

I want to tell him the truth. Break their hearts. So they would realize I'm not a righteous brother, but a selfish slave owner.

 

I want to be honest, but honesty will only lead to more trouble. Honesty will only lead to destruction. Honesty will make my family break and abandon me.

 

The room falls in silence except the sound of Sakura's soft sobs. I should have told them Takumi is beyond their help, but I couldn’t bear the sight of my sister weeping all because of that lie. Of course, if I have lied, everything will be easier. 

 

“That's not true.” I can’t help but make up bullshits. “But…his situation isn’t stable these days. In the good times, he lies awake. When things get worse, he falls unconscious.” I close my eyes so they won’t betray my real feelings.

 

“So why don’t you ask  _ us  _ to heal him!” Elise snaps. “We are trained! Why can’t you let Sakura take care of her own sibling?! Leo!”

 

I want to leave. If Elise keeps on questioning me, she will soon know the fact that Takumi is under my torment. However, I can’t let Sakura see his own brother with a collar. I can’t tell them the fact that Takumi just got an anxiety attack yesterday. I open my eyes and zero in on them both. “Well, Elise, you have way much more important things to do. We, Nohr, can’t let our own princess to heal the Hoshidan prince. We were enemies a week ago and…”

 

“Then why can’t Sakura do it? She can! She is Takumi’s s _ ister _ !” Elise shouts and grabs Sakura’s hand. “Sakura  _ wants _ her brother. They are the  _ only  _ ones alive in their family. Will you not give up everything to save your family? I will! So please, let Sakura meet her brother!”

 

“You don't understand!” I slam my fist into the table. “We are royalty and we are bound to rules. This goddamn country is still in chaos and that is more important than a freaking Hoshidian prince. Stop being wayward Elise!”

 

Sakura pulls Elise’s hand and whispers, “It-It is ok if P-Prince L-Leo doesn’t want to,” Her voice is mixed with her tears. “B-But…just t-tell me t-that he isn’t d-dead…”

 

“I've been working all day with the war relief. Don't blame me about responsibilities! If you won't tell us the truth, I will make my way to Takumi.” Elise sneers. “Believe me I will do whatever it takes. If you don't want things get nasty, you better confess everything.”

 

Irritated, I finish my tea and stand up. “He isn’t dead.” I mutter before turning around, leaving the room. “When the situation is settled, I will tell you as soon as possible. Don't question my authority, sister.” I can’t believe my voice is as cold as steel. I am actually holding all my emotions behind. Walking back to the door, I slide the door and put on my metallic boots. 

 

“Wait! Leo!” Elise shouts and dashes forward, but Sakura grabs her hand and shakes her head. “What are you hiding? Why can’t we see him? If the situation is  _ that _ bad, Sakura and I are willing to help! Big brother!”

 

Elise voice slowly fades when I walk away from the room.  _ It hurts _ . Whenever Elise asks me about Takumi’s situation, my only answer is that he is sick. However, my lie is thin paper wrapping around a growing fire. This is a white lie, a lie that has good intentions. Lies are needed, sometimes.

 

However, I can’t help as the images of Takumi  floats into my mind. Usually, I don’t care about those emotions as they are the ones that diverts my attention. Yet this time, the memories won’t stop playing even if I am trying to forgot about them. Yes, I  _ love _ Takumi. I love his appearance , his personality, his sense of attitude…but above all, I love how stubborn he is. I love how it is only reason to convince himself to fight. I love how he hardly falls apart. I love how he never gives up even he knows he is my prey. The harder it takes to get, the scarcer the prey is.

 

I chuckle as I am thinking all the fun facts about my little slave. The last bit of sunshine shines over my face. I stare at the glowing ember rays.

 

_ What if Elise found out? What if Sakura sees her brother lying dead? _

 

This won’t happen. I am used to lying. Upon the darkest of my childhood, lying is the only way to survive and get patronized by my father. Dodging and escaping from the truth in order to survive longer. The ones who are honest, never get their payback.

 

_ So…why am I scared? I should know that nothing will happen! There is nothing to fear! _

 

_ What if that is my last time seeing him? Touching him? Embracing him? Will he just continue his suicidal actions again?  _

 

I shake my head, trying to drive out of this darkening thought. I should not get worried and overexert myself. All I need to think is about the country, about the policies, about the citizens, but not this nonsense. I can’t waste a second on my personal affairs.

 

_ What if Takumi breaks down? What if he gets another anxiety attack? What if he gives up? _

 

Rushing forward, I try to calm my nasty worries. I have no time to concern about Takumi’s feelings. To me, he is just  _ my  _ lover. He is just a doll for me to cuddle and to vent to. He is just my entertainment. He deserves nothing more than that.

 

Even if I love him. 

 

“ARGH!!!” A loud scream echoes the hallway.  _ Takumi _ . The name crosses my mind.

 

_ Takumi is suffering. _

 

I dash into my room in a speed faster than I ever had in my life. Pulling the wooden door, a quivering body is lying on the ground and right behind the table. 

 

_ Takumi…why is he so scared? _

 

I slam the door and lit a few candles on the ceiling with magic. Takumi is hugging himself tight, shivering and panting. He curls himself into a heap. His tamed hair covers most of his body and water droplet are falling from his silvery locks. 

 

“What happened?” His eyes slowly open and meets my brown eyes. I reach him, but he doesn’t even bother looking at me. His body is ice cold, but his heart beats are abruptly fast. I lift him up to a sitting position, trying to calm him down. However, he continues to avoid my touch and refuses to have an eye contact.

 

I lower my head and murmur beside his sensitive ears. “Are you alright?” I hate seeing the interpretation right in front of my eyes. I need to know what happened. I need to control him.

 

“I am …just a prostitute…I am…just your doll.” Takumi’s watery eyes reflected the light from the ceiling. Narrowing his eyes, he lowers his head and buries it between his knees. His body is trembling interminably, definitely not from cold but fear.

 

**_No, this is bad._ **

 

I brush his hair and stroke his back, though he doesn’t even bother looking at me. He is enclosed in his despair. I force a smile and sigh, “Of course you are mine.” I brush his hair from his forehead, “What happened? Takumi? You have to tell me” Emphasizing the word “have”, I curl the silky hair around my finger. Rubbing off the string of tears on his cheek, I lift his chin and force him to meet my eyes. I have to get him to talk.

 

Takumi tilts his head and keeps pushing me away. Frowning, I grip his chin harder. “Although you are my slave, I love you.” 

 

“I…I…” My grab on him is firm and Takumi is unwillingly staring at me. His eyes are filled with tears and horror. A short clip of two men, Ryoma and Takumi, flashes in my mind. Takumi is begging, crawling and kneeling in front of his brother. Honor, pride, and whatever in Takumi is all washed away when he is begging his brother in front of the crowd. “Master…I am just…” Groaning, tears of solitary is falling of his cheek.

 

“You need to tell me, Takumi.” I press his knees and straddle him. 

 

_ Takumi needs me. He needs to be loved. He needs to be cared.  _

 

I squeeze his thigh a few times, trying to assure him that I'm here. 

 

“I am just your prostitute…Why do you care what I feel?” Takumi hugs me and buries his head into my chest. He is scared. He obviously needs help. “Fuck me…please…I need you inside me. Use me…and get your fill...”

 

_ No. You should be struggling and insulting me before giving me the control of your body. _

 

Smiling, I lick his ear. “You are so sweet. You are willing to be all submissive.” Takumi muffles but his body is shaking. He wants to be filled with my semen. He wants something to penetrate into his body. He wants to give himself up and let everything fade away.

 

**_The Takumi I love is fading away._ **

 

“However, you are still Prince Takumi.” Takumi gazes at me, begging me to stop. He doesn’t want to hear the name of his ‘former’ self. His eyes are red and his emotions are visible in his amber eyes. It mystifies everything, why is he so refusing?

 

“That Takumi I wanted to kiss tenderly,” I wipe off his tears.

 

_ If he is giving up his stubbornness… _

 

“To hold gently,” I cup his cheek. 

 

_ He will be… _

 

“To love fondly.” I press my lips onto his lips.

 

_ Useless.  _

 

“No…No…” Takumi pants harder and leans closer to me body. “I am not…Takumi… I am just…yours…” He needs to be filled. He has already given himself up and fell into my hug. If he is the one he was, he should be struggling until I break him. He should be calling me ‘Nohrian scum’ until I fill him with my seed. He should be trying to escape my hug when I insult him.

 

But if he isn’t giving those entertainments, there is no reason keeping him.

 

Glancing at the table, the note that I had written and the ribbon had disappeared. Softly gazing at Takumi, his hair is undone but the ribbon is in his shivering hand. Robbing the cloth from Takumi’s palm, I sigh. I need to convince him that he is still Prince Takumi. I need to restore his stubbornness and pride. Make him the man I adore again.

 

“I miss you in archery braids.” I stroke his silvery strands which are falling all over his back.

 

“No…please…” He shakes his head and messes his hair up. “I beg you…Master…” He moans and groans. He shifts his weight on my body, so that I could feel his warmth.

 

“No, you don't beg me to stop.” I hate him flirting and losing himself at the wrong time. Brushing his hair from his forehead to the back, I gather them into a ponytail. “I want you. I want you to be obedient. Won’t you, my little slave.”

 

“M-Master…please!” I hear Takumi sobbing. His dry-teared face is wet again. He presses his hand nudges into my neck, causing me to chuckle. “I can follow all your orders…I can sing my moans to you as a song…I can be your dummy and be a fucking machine…Please just don’t tease the honor, the pride of a prince.” His moans and sobs echo through the room.

 

However, that doesn’t matter. If he isn't that stubborn Takumi, there is no reason listening to him. He is just a fallen soul. He is just a machine who wants to follow his master’s command. My Takumi should be yelling and screaming and pushing me away until he falls into my temptation. My Takumi needs a long time to prepare before making out. My Takumi should be insulting me, though those comments are music to my ears. My Takumi, is someone you would feel competence when you break him through.

 

**_My Takumi would not forget his stubbornness and let anyone to touch his own precious body._ **

 

“Are you okay?” I tease him. That Takumi must be hiding in this body. If he can resemble his past. He might be able to restore his former self.

 

“Please…you can humiliate me as much as you like…but just…don’t affront my former self…please…” Takumi cries in sorrow. His voice is empty as if he wanted to die.

 

“Don’t be afraid to show yourself.” I tied the ribbon. I brush his hair and kiss on his forehead.

 

_ I convince myself Prince Takumi is loved. Prince Takumi isn’t alone. Prince Takumi is still here. _

 

“No…Master…at least…let Prince Takumi to rest in peace…” Watery eyes gaze and beg. Takumi tries to push himself away from me and from the reality that he is in fact Prince Takumi. 

 

“No, you look beautiful.” I speak with honesty. I push his wrist onto my armor before he can escape from my hug. “Isn’t that it? My beautiful  _ Prince _ ?”

 

Begging eyes gaze at me. “Please…Master….” His hands are trembling and trying to pull off the ribbon. “Please…That is the man I was…” Takumi places his hand in front of his chest. There is no hope in his dull eyes, but only sorrow and pain. He is betrayed by everyone he knows, and left in a land unknown to him. He admits he is powerless, stops struggling, and willing to let the predator to devour him. 

 

“The ribbon…it is too heavy to bear…I beg you… _ Master _ …” He bites his lower lips and try to stop his sobbing.

 

_ He isn’t Takumi. He had already fallen apart. _

 

_ He is broken down. _

 

_ He can’t give me the entertainment I used to enjoy. _

 

I stroke his hair and whispers beside his ears, “All I want is one thing from you.”

 

“What? What is it? Master?” 

 

I bite his ear playfully. If this is THAT Takumi, I would love to see him obeying my orders. However, since this isn’t him, I need to act quick.

 

“Sh…Calm down.” There is only one way to get back what I want. I trace his neck and press on his collar.

 

_ Even this is harsh. _

 

_ Even this will change Takumi’s destiny.  _

 

_ This is the only way getting what I want. _

 

“Let it all go, Takumi.”

 

I press his collar and convert it back to my magic. Eyes widening, Takumi bit his lips from the pain and energy is draining away from him. The hug is loosening and his eyes unwillingly shuts. “Everything will be fine.” I catch him before his body sags forward to the ground.

 

The room sudden falls in silent. No moans, no groans, no sobs, no whispers…It is silent I wanted.

 

Lifting the soulless body, I place Takumi on the sofa. The chain tying him is shattered into pieces and converts into my magical dust. 

 

_ This will take time for him to calm down. _

 

He needs to cool off his head before a greater depression strikes his mind.

 

I return into my room, changing from my armor into my nightwear. Slamming the bedroom door, I stare at the soulless body. Sweat and tears have already soaked the robe. Even his soul isn’t in this body, sweat is still dripping from his forehead.  **A mesmerizing sight.**

 

I sit on the edge of the sofa and touches his chest. His heart is beating, since I have supplied enough energy to avoid him corroding for a few weeks. However, the heartbeat is very slow and weak.

 

Twisting his nipples through the thin fabric, no reaction is given. Sweat on his unused body soaks my fingers. 

 

_ What if Elise finds out he is dead? _

 

“Er...” I wipe the salty sweat in his hair. Well, the cloth hasn’t been washed for three days, as well as Takumi. It will be great if he takes a bath. 

 

I carry the soulless body and rip off his clothes in the bathroom. Dipping his body into warm water, his eyes are still shut. I soak his whole body into the water. I pour a whole bottle of shampoo on the silvery blonde hair and rub the strands until it is covered with bubbles. Brushing his hair, some white jelly-like fluid are stuck to the silvery blonde hair.

 

_ How does it feel when my seeds are filling him? _

 

Shaking my head, I try to stop craving about him. All I care about is fucking that stubborn Takumi. All I care is breaking his limit and let him fall into my temptation. I don’t need a prostitute who has already loss his value before I even touch him.

 

Pouring the water over his head, the shampoo is washed away and flows on the water surface. My hand touches his neck, I give into the temptation to kiss and bite his neck, claiming my prey. 

 

_ He is my prey, after all. _

 

Adding body wash into the tub, I rub his skin with the towel. No moans, no groans, and no whines. 

 

_ Is this what I want? _

 

When the towel touches his thigh, his legs are not separating for me. Grinning, I release the towel and held his cock. No sound is given out. The room is  _ dead _ .

 

“Geez…” I stuck my finger into his entrance. As his soul is away, the muscles are relaxed and my second finger slip into the hole. No struggling, no rocking, but just let me to take control of him. 

 

It was really different. When I was fucking him on the Hoshidan throne, his entrance was really tight that I hardly put two fingers in it. I had a harsh time preparing him, though I enjoyed doing it.

 

However, his body is so relaxed that I can easily nudge three fingers, or even four. No matter how deep I go, no words come out from his lips. 

 

_ I hate it. _

 

Pulling all my fingers out at once, I continue cleaning his dead body. There is no reason for cleaning or touching this soulless body giving no reaction. There is no reason sexing and sealing a soul that follows all your command. There is no reason using an obedient Takumi as my toy.

 

_ That isn’t what I wanted. _

 

Since his robe was torn into pieces, I get a yukata for him. Lifting him out of the water, I wipe his body with another towel. Placing his body on the bathroom tiles, I slowly put on his yukata.

 

Hoshidian clothes are really complicated, indeed.

 

After putting on the cotton fabric, I hug him around his waist and bite him once more, leaving a bluish-purple bruise on his neck. The yukata won’t cover the wound, of course, but no one will see it either.

 

_ What is the meaning of doing this? _

 

Carrying Takumi, I walk out the bathroom. Right before walking past the door, I look myself at the mirror which is covered with mist. I reach and rub the glass. Lifting my sight, I see a sorrowed face in the mirror.

 

_ How can I turn the situation around? _

 

Staggering, I remember Sakura’s threat. Maybe it is better to tell them Takumi is dead. Or maybe, tell them Takumi broke down. I just can’t let them see him suffering. This will be bad.

 

At least, I can’t let Elise see Sakura cry. I can’t let Camilla and Xander to know the truth.

 

_ I don’t want to be isolated. _

 

I increase my pace and enter the basement. Opening the wooden door with my magic , I place the soulless body on a long bench. Brushing his hair off his face, I cover the corpse with a white blanket.

 

_ Hopefully, Elise and Sakura wouldn’t search here. _

 

_ Hopefully, Takumi’s body can sustain from the bacteria and corruption. _

 

I bite my lips and turned around from my ‘ex-lover’. I can’t look at him, thinking all the consequence from my selfish act. The Takumi I love is shattered into pieces, so is my family. If I doesn’t show them where Takumi is, I will be suspicious. However, if I do show them, the whole family will blame me for killing Elise’s best friend’s brother.

 

Now, Takumi is stuck in my body and couldn’t escape unless I force him to fit into another body. He is watching all the scenes I am experiencing, although there is no sound. He will know that Sakura has survived and know that he is not alone.

 

_ They might gather force and make a rebellion. Takumi will leave me if that happens. _

 

_ Is there a solution? _

 

I walk back to my room. Wind blows and brushes my hair. My vision is blurry, as tears have filled my eyes.

 

_ I am not guilty. _

 

**_I can’t be._ **

 

Biting my lips, I dash my way back to the room. Slamming the door, I hide myself under the bed. I don’t care whether I am clean or not, I just want to be alone.

 

_ Why am I scared? _

 

_ What happened? Leo? _

 

I raised the blanket until it can cover my face and my tears. From my experience, Elise wouldn’t search the basement and I can just lie to them until Takumi is back to normal. Or maybe, I can just tell them the Hoshidan prince is dead because of the bacteria. Moreover, Takumi won’t know what we are talking about. I will just have to lie and isolate him from his family members.

 

Everything will be fine. So why am I crying?

 

I shut my eyes and forced my mind to sleep. I hate when I am being weak.

 

Light shines on my face, waking me from my dreams. Pushing me out of the bed, I put on my clothes and brush my teeth. Right before I leave the room, I look back at the couch Takumi once lay at.

 

_ Is he okay? _

 

I place my palm on my chest and feel the heartbeat. Takumi should soon figure out that he is inside me. He will soon accept that we are sharing our heartbeats and breath. He will know that he couldn’t escape from me.

 

I slam and lock the door. Shaking my head, trying to ignore the word ‘Takumi’ inside my head.

 

_ What if he is corrupted? Should I visit him? _

 

I dig my nail into my skin, trying to get out of these nonsense before it is consuming my time. Takumi will be injured if he sees his own corrupted body. He will commit suicidal actions and consume a lot of mana and time to heal him. I need to go to the throne room and get my job done.

 

Turning around, I see shadows of two girls right behind me. 

 

This is the worst scenario.

 

“Brother! Where did you put Takumi? Bring me there!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad I am ending it at the cliffhanger again. XD But there is quite a number of spoilers for the next chapter...


	5. Special: Takumi in Maid Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! 50 kudos special! (I'm sorry for the late update)
> 
> This happens between chapter 2 and 3 (minor spoilers for chapter 1,2,3 and 4). Takumi knows his soul is sealed yet his nightmare (in chapter 3) hasn't happen yet. (Oh, btw, this is Leo's original plan if Takumi didn't get crazy in chapter 3.)
> 
> *This wouldn't influence the major plot*

 “What are you doing? Nohrian scum? S-Stop it!”

 

Taming the stubborn man is really difficult, even though Leo has taken control of him. The blonde prince paralyses him and his eyes are staring at the prince.

 

“I am not a girl! Fucking Prince! Stop putting those lacy dress on me!”

 

“But you look cute when you are wearing maid dress. Damn, I should have done this long ago…”

 

“Shut up! I’m NOT CUTE! I’m NOT a childish kid running around the town. F-…Argh!!”

 

“If you say that again, I will give you no mercy.” The blonde digs his nails into his collar. “Serve me now.”

 

“I am not your fucking pet…ARGH!” Leo straddles and starts tearing his collar. Screaming in pain, Takumi unwillingly begs his master. “STOP IT! ARGH!”

 

“If you neglect my command once time.” The blonde leaves the prince and ties a purple ribbon around his wrist. “I’m gonna feed you to the dogs.”

 

Takumi sighs. He knows he is destined to stay with this man, yet a part of him still carries his pride as a prince. However, he isn't in a position that he can choose whether to act or not to act. Biting his lips, he whispers. “Er...W-What do you want…master…”

 

“Tea.” Leo crosses his arms and cold eyes are staring at the maid. Pushing the maid off the couch, he beckons. “You are not allowed to directly look at your master, slave.”

 

Takumi wants to scold and rage at his master, yet he knows the consequence of disobeying. He stumbles to the kitchen as his feet are injured.

 

“Are you going to keep me waiting?” Leo teases and gives him a smug face.

 

“No…sir…I’m sorry…” He shakes his head and places the jar and the teacup on the tray. He hates admitting himself as Leo’s, but that’s the only way to avoid getting hurt. He hates wearing a girly lacy dress in front of his former enemy, displaying his kindness and sweetness. _That’s a show._ He reminds himself. _I’m gonna break him into pieces once this is over!_

 

Takumi carries the tray and places it on the small table. “Your tea, sir.” He pours the hot tea into the cup. He tries focusing on the waterfall but some still spills out (because of the lack of training). Kneeling down, he serves the cup to the prince.

 

Smirking, Leo forcefully kicks his abdomen. Losing his grip, the glass breaks and shatters on the carpet. “What are you doing? Do you want to be punished?”

 

 _Stop playing me like a doll!_ Biting his lips, Takumi looks away from the scene.  “No…master…it is my fault…” No matter how angry he is, he still needs to hold his anger. While he is covering his stomach, Leo stomps his face onto broken glasses.

 

“ARGH!!!!” He cries as sharp edges scratches on his cheek. _What the hell are you doing? I thought you will stop teasing me if I follow your instructions!_ Leo, who is reading him like a book, bursts in laughers. He tilts his chin and forces him to look at his master.

 

“Are you going to punch me, Hoshidan prince? How does it feel when you are humiliated by your enemy?”

 

Takumi angrily stares at the prince, but looks away when he remembers the rules. _It’s no use. Keep calm, Takumi._

 

“So you are not fighting.” He sticks his foot into his mouth. “Clean the mess you have made.”

Takumi unwillingly licks his leg, while his bare hands are picking up the shattered piece. Tears are pricking from his eyes and his body is shivering. It hurts. Especially when tiny glasses are jabbing his palm, and larger pieces are making him bleed. However, the worst thing is bending down and sucking the prince’s foot like a slut. Silvery curtains fall off his shoulders and covers his shame.

 

Whining and moaning, the prince nudges his foot deeper into his mouth. “Are you begging for me to fuck you?” He pushes it deeper and deeper until it nearly chokes.

 

“S-Stop…please…” He looks away. Even though it isn't his time to speak, he desperately needs to free his mouth. Leo, who has been waiting for Takumi to beg him, ejects himself out of his mouth.

 

“Dispose them, slut.” Takumi stands up after the sudden tug of his hair. Giving him a harsh stare, Takumi throws the shattered glass pieces and stomps towards Leo.

 

The blonde smirks at his pet and pulls him towards himself. “What do you want?” Takumi can no longer hide his anger. “Tell me directly and I will serve you.”

 

“Is that how you talk to your master?” Leo wraps around his waist by both hands. “I want you, Takumi. Strip.”

 

_I’m not betraying my body. Nohrian scum._

 

Takumi pushes Leo away and steps backwards. His terrified yet irritated eyes glare at the prince. “I have my limits, Leo. Even if you have already taken control of my soul, I am still the Hoshidan prince.” His voice is cold yet clear. “Don’t even try to put me to these affairs again.”

 

“ _Oh, is that it?_ ” Leo’s lusty eyes gazes at the amber eyes. “I have already seen you naked. Is there anything to be embarrassed?” Gripping his wrist, he pushes Takumi against the wall.

 

“Fuck off! Nohrian scum! Don’t even try to touch my body again!” Takumi attempts to push his master back, but his wrists are firmly hold on top of him. “Don’t you have enough entertainment by smashing my face onto the broken glasses? Get away! Your son of a bitch!”

 

“You are _my_ pet. I’m already giving you mercy by not directly killing you.” Leo creates a magic strand, tying his wrist on the wall. Now, his hands are free. On the other hand, Takumi barely touches the ground. The slave tries to exert his weight on the ground, but he is only able to tip-toe and his body is hung by the purple strands. The blonde touches his face and chuckles. “I love your stubbornness. You never give in…”

 

“What are you trying?” He mumbles in anger and fear. The maid bites his lips though it is already bleeding. He hates anyone teasing and touching himself: Even his family. He never allows anyone to comb his precious hair or to put on his yukata. Although he is captured by the Nohrian Prince and is treated as a prostitute, he doesn't allow his ‘master’ to use his body recklessly.

 

“Good question.” Those warms hands pull the dress till his upper thigh. “You look more beautiful when your hairs are down and with this maid dress.” His head leans on the slave’s neck. “How would Hoshidans think when they see their prince wearing a maid dress, and serving the Nohrian prince? It would be fun if I walk you outside the castle.”

 

“In your wildest dreams! Mother-fucker!” Takumi widens his redden eyes. It is a great idea to get his react by criticising his country and citizens. Leo gets the advantage and his hand are already invading his inner thigh.

 

“Oh ya? I think they will appreciate it.” Leo strokes his thigh and unknown words leave his lips. “How sweet, Takumi. Produce more of them for me.”

 

“Put your filthy hands off me!” His words are barely auditable. _Stop that! You are not allowed to touch me!_

 

“We have done this the throne room already…” Smiling, the whispers beside his sensitive ears. “Why are you so pity?”

 

“No! Stop NOW! FUCK OFF!”

 

Leo sighs. Takumi is getting too loud and would get other’s attention (especially Elsie). “Act like maid or I will consume your body. Thank me for giving you a choice.”

 

“Fine. So what do you want, _master_?”

 

“Shall I stuck my penis into your virgina?” Leo licks the shell of his ear and hot breaths touching his cheek. Although he wishes his slave would accept him, he ‘promised’ that he would stop touching him if he acts properly. Takumi, who feels irritated, bites his bleeding lips and looks away from the prince.

 

“N-No, _master_.”

 

“But I thought maids like to be _loved_ by their master…” Leo wipes off the blood on his face. “I wonder how would you look like when you are fucked.”

 

“I...I don’t know.” The strands vanish and drops Takumi on the floor. “B-But...I don’t want to try...it…”

 

“Maybe we should try it tonight. You are getting too much attention.” Leo kneels down and tilts his chin. “Damn, you contaminated your dress.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Takumi wipes off the red liquid on his dress. “W-what do you want, master?”  


“Serve me tea properly.” Leo releases his grip and sits on the sofa, crossing his arms above his chest. “I’m impatient.”

 

Takumi quickly gathers the equipment and pours the cup of red tea. “Here is your tea, master.” He passes the cup and plate to the blonde.

 

“Do you expect the master to move?” His hands crosses and looks at Takumi. “Serve me.”

 

Takumi sighs and places the plate on the table. His mind is scolding the prince for his lack of survival skill, but he doesn’t have the choice not to follow his order. He leans forward (although he is scared that Leo will hit him at his guts again) and presses the cup against his lips. “Open your mouth, _prince_.” Tea slips between his lips and flows into his mouth. He tilts the cup more until he finishes the tea. “ Are you satisfied?”  


“That’s what you suppose to do.” He cups Takumi’s cheek. However, the two of them are so focused that they couldn’t hear footsteps coming near the room.

 

“Am I interrupting your honeymoon?” Niles snaps and smirks at them. “Leo, when did you get a maid? You’ve got to tell me about the new arrangements!”

 

“You should knock the door before you enter, Niles.” He pushes Takumi away. “This is none of your business, Niles. It won’t affect your working schedule.”

 

“Is that it? You two are so concentrated that I have already knock the door for five times. Maybe we should have a chat afterwards.” Leaning on the door, he gazes at Leo. “Elise is finding you all around the castle. It is probably about…”

 

“Enough talk, Niles.” Leo kicks Takumi’s guts and cold eyes are staring at him. “Is that how you serve a guest, slut?”

 

“I-I’m sorry.” The silvery-haired man covers his stomach. “W-what do you want?” It is a shame for the prince lower his head in front of the retainer.

 

“You’re so adorable.” He brushes the silvery locks. “I’m glad that Leo finds a...”

 

“Enough talk. I’m going to the meeting.” Leo snaps and walks pass Takumi. “Make sure no one comes in when I’m gone.” He locks the door, leaving Takumi in the chamber alone.

 

Confused, Takumi stares at the men and wondering what they are talking about. His mind is getting dizzy, so he lies on the sofa nearby, staring at the ceiling blankly. He soon falls asleep and Sakura trees are decorating his dream...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you like this Takumi-in-maid-dress one shot. I am still hesitating what should I do for the 100 kudos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is undoubtedly the hardest chapter to write and the worst chapter I have ever written. And Takumi isn't dead yet.
> 
> To those how are hesitating what will happen will Takumi sees Sakura, here it is!
> 
> Once again, I thank all my beta readers.
> 
> This is in Takumi's POV. Some events are overlapped with chapter 4.

 

_ Where am I? _

 

I remember how Leo was teasing me and broke my collar. If the collar is my soul, it means that I am no longer in this world.

 

_ So am I free? _

 

But even if I am free, there is nowhere to go. I don’t belong to my family. I am not a Hoshidan. I am nothing.

 

Now, even Leo has abandoned me because I am naughty.

 

_ There is nothing left. _

 

I open my eyes and look around. The scene is blurry as there is a mist blocking my view. Nothing seems to be alright.

 

Hell seems to be even quieter than I expected. No eternal flames, no tormenting demons, but a silence that is a solace to my soul.

 

It reminds me of my cherished wish, being a proper prostitute for Leo. The one I failed upon dying. I'm vile.

 

_ Weak. _

 

_ Pathetic. _

 

_ Powerless. _

 

_ Useless. _

 

Maybe I don’t deserve to be loved at all. Maybe my fate couldn't help but disappointing everyone I knew. Maybe I am a living devil who curses others.

 

The image slowly becomes clear. A body is soaking in the tub and a hand is rubbing his silvery hair.

 

I guess I'm pretty alive.

 

God must has ignored me and doesn't even bother granting my wish. If Leo didn’t abandon me, my soul should be tied with him. However, since he neglected me, I am lost. My soul will be ghosting around the hallways. My presence will become a nightmare to everyone, yet someone will hunt me down soon.

 

_ Even if I am hunted down, I can’t meet anyone I love. _

 

The image soon becomes clearer. A man with long silvery blonde hair is bathing in the tube, and a pair of elegant hands are cleaning his long hair. 

 

A man with silvery blonde hair…

 

His eyes are closed…

 

_ Wait...? That’s me! _

 

I rush forward until I hit the screen separating me from the reality. That couldn’t be happening! Why am I bathing? Why am I out of my body?

 

I am just a ghost! I am neglected by my only master. There is no reason to live anymore! I'm nothing without him. Why can’t everyone just leave me alone?

 

The pair of hands rubs my body carefully. The action seems to stop when he is cleaning my thigh. The towel floats onto the water surface, yet the hand is rubbing my inner thigh.

 

_ What the hell is happening? I can't feel the touch or anything senses from my body! _

 

The hand circle around my cock and stroke it. However, my body is lying dead and gives no reaction. 

 

_ Why? Why is this happening? Is this what they want? Fuck me when I'm unconscious?! _

 

One curious finger slips into the entrance, digging deep into hole.

 

I slam and punch the wall. My half-transparent soul hit the screen yet there is no pain  **“Why? Get out of my body!”**

 

Another finger enters and sketches my hole wider. The movement continues though my dead body remains motionless. It starts the scissoring movement until the third finger enter.

 

_ Why is he so entertained to fuck me? I’m dead already!  _

 

I holds and shakes my head.  _ I don't get it! Why is he doing this to a dead body?  _ I kick the invisible wall as hard as I can, and screams in total despair.  **“Stop it! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE”**

 

The third finger enters, peeling off and rub against the muscle. Water is draining into the body, filling my hole with dilute shampoo. However, since the muscle isn’t tight, the fourth finger slips in without any difficulties. The fingers thrusts deeper, and stretch the hole larger.

 

My soul is fades whenever I punch the glass. Whenever I interact with the wall, I seems to be a bit weaker. However, no matter how loud I scream or how hard I punch the screen, nothing seems to react.

 

_ He ignored me. _

 

_ He betrayed me.  _

 

“Please…” I can’t help but start begging him to stop, “Please…stop humiliating me when I am dead…That is…enough…already.” I fall into my knees and touch my body on the screen.  _ Why…even if I am a prostitute…why can’t jI live in peace when my life is over? Why can’t everyone leave me alone? Why can’t I get out of this cruel reality? _

 

The owner of this body seems to listen my sorrow and pulls all finger out at once. Grabbing the towel, the owner continues rubbing my skin and cleans me.  _ Who is he? Who cares washing me? Who is cleaning me and fucking me at the same time?  _

 

My body is lifted above the waters, and is dried with a new towel. It is then pushed onto the floor.

 

_ Well, he is fucking me at last. _

 

_ I am a bad prostitute, right? Why does he even bother cleaning me before fucking me?  _

 

_ I am worthless, isn’t it?  _

 

Whenever I look at myself, I want to vomit so badly. Even I have accepted the fact that I belongs to my master, even our souls are tied together, even we are destined to be soulmates, it doesn’t mean he can humiliate my body after death.

 

_ Please…please…just leave me alone. I just want rest in peace… _

 

Turning around, I try to ignore the image on the screen. My fate has always been so cruel that God never had mercy on me. God only gives me broken soul to the devils, but not helping me to reunite with my family.  _ Am I a man born to be tortured? _

 

Surprisingly, rather than lewd moans and groans, I hear footsteps pacing on the tiles. Turning back, I stare on the screen with my hopeless eyes. Rather than a naked body, I see myself wearing a yukata. Even though the yukata is worn in an incorrect way, but why would someone give me such clothing?

 

_ Why? _

 

I turn my head onto the screen again. Rather than projecting my body on the screen, it shows an image of a mirror covered with mist. A hand reaches and wipes off the fog on the mirror. It then reflects a young man with blonde hair, hazel eyes, but with a sorrow face. 

 

Gasping, I couldn’t believe my sight. My hair is falling all over my transparent shoulders. I want to cry, but no tears come out of my eyes.

 

_ No…That couldn’t be happening! _

 

_ There is no way I can be in Leo’s body! _

 

_ Even if our souls are tied… _

 

_ No…It must be a nightmare… _

 

_ There is no way Leo is keeping me! He hates me! _

 

_ Why does he even care me? Why is he sad?  _

 

_ Because of me? _

 

_ No…he doesn’t consider me as a human. I am just a toy in his eyes! _

 

Panting, I nudge my head into my ‘soul’. Why does he even bother taking care of me? Why is he cleaning me rather than leaving me alone in the closet and rot?  _ Why? _

 

Words are stuck in my throat. Leo once told me our souls are bonded together no matter what happens. On the other hand, no matter how hard he tries to abandon me, we will need to live together.  

 

_ Is he the only one I can depend on? _

 

_ Is that the only reason why he is caring me? _

 

I shake my head and denied the fact. He does that only because he knows that I am watching it. He does that only because he won’t be criticized by others murdering me. He does that only because he is the king and should be a role model in front of the crowd, in front of all Hoshidians!

 

_ But he never cares me. _

 

The screen flickers and shows an image of the soulless body resting on a wooden bench. The white blanket covers my body till my shoulder, with silvery blonde hair lying on the bedsheet. Trembling arms reach and touch the last bit myself before slamming the door. 

 

_ Even Leo is leaving me alone. No one is caring me. I am always invisible and useless. _

 

_ I am a pathetic, weak, worthless, fallen prince. All I did in my life is causing troubles to my siblings, my family, my nation…everyone… _

 

The image becomes blurry and tears cover the scene. Pain strikes my heart and causes me cough. No matter how hard I cuddle my ‘soul’, I couldn’t shield myself from the truth.   _ Leo is running away. Leo is escaping from me. Leo is abandoning me. _

 

_ In the end, nothing left. _

 

I try to keep myself awake even though the screen turns utterly dark. The shadows are embracing me, and dragging me down into the darkness, into my nightmares. They want me to sight my sibling’s betrayal again, or Leo’s abandonment again. 

 

I want to be loved. I want to be appreciated. I want to be cared. I want to be noticed.

 

However, I have achieved none of them in my life. 

 

My eyes uncontrollably shut. I am falling into the dark abyss.

 

\---------------------------

 

Amber rays pass through the window and reaches Leo’s eyes. Hopefully, there wasn’t any nightmares last night. Everything just went dark and I was sleeping in the middle of nowhere. At least, I am not meeting my siblings, or arriving the ‘old’ Hoshido again. 

 

Leo yawns and get washed. I feel the cold water spraying on his cheek. Looking himself in the mirror, he seems confused.  _ Did he know that I am here? Did he hear me, who is begging him to stop? Did he know that the bond isn’t broken yet? _

 

No, there is no way he will just remove my soul from the body without knowing the consequences. He is intelligent, smart, strong, and gains a lot of love from his family. 

 

I am nothing in his eyes. Slaves are just emotionless machines in his eyes. He must be acting it. He never loved me. He never cared me. He never appreciated me. 

 

Bang! The door slams and gets my attention. I look back onto the screen. Wooden tiles cover his vision. I was going to turn around to ignore everything, but Princess Elise shows up. She is pulling Leo’s shirt, begging for something.

 

Right behind Princess Elise, another short-haired girl is holding her hands. She looks up at Leo with watery, yet persist eyes. She is wearing a white priestess robe and holding a rode on another hand. She opens her mouth, but shuts immediately.

 

_ S-Sakura? Why is she here? _

 

Eyes widened, I rub my eyes.  _ That can’t be the truth! Sakura was hostage before I did! She should be executed when everything is over! Why are Nohrians keeping her with Princess Elise? Why are they holding hands and persuading Leo for something? _

 

**_No, Sakura is dead. Sakura should be dead. This is only an image created by my loneliness._ **

 

However, in all those dreams, Sakura had never appeared. It was only Ryoma and Hinoka. Moreover, no one ever tells me that Sakura is dead. She might be spared because I am captured and tortured. Maybe that is the only good thing I did in this lifetime. 

 

Leo flinches back when the two girls are arguing. What are they wishing for? Sakura should know that I am his slave! Why are they so persistent? 

 

_ What if Sakura don’t know I am dead? What if Sakura don’t know I am isolated from them? _

 

“S-Sa-kura?” My trembling hands touch the screen. “No…please…just continue love me …Please…” I don’t want her to know about the cruel reality. I don’t want her seeing me, lying on the bed without a soul. I don’t want to tell her that I was betrayed by Ryoma and Hinoka. I don’t want her to look at me as if I am a ghost and a traitor.

 

_ I wish…Sakura will continue loving me. She is the only sibling I have. _

 

Rather than looking at the two girls, the screen shows an image of Leo’s room, walking to an unknown door. Opening the door, they follow the stairs down and arrive the basement. Hesitating, Leo places his hand on the door knock. His hold tightens, but he doesn’t turn and open the door.

 

_ No…don’t open it. Sakura will hate me if she knows the truth! It would be better if Sakura thinks that I am alive! _

 

Elise jerks and pushes the door. A long wooden bench is sat between the room and the dead body resting on the surface. A piece blanket covers my body till his shoulders. Gasping, Sakura rushes and holding my soulless abandoned body. 

 

“No! Sakura! Don’t!” Despair flows through my body and shatters my heart into pieces. Sakura will hate me if she sees this. Sakura will ignore me, leave me. Why, of all people, will kind Sakura betray me? Why doesn’t she follow Leo’s instruction?

 

Elise joins Sakura and holds her hand. Their faces turn pale when they see me lying dead. Eyes widened, my heart sinks. 

 

“Sakura! Please…I am not there!” I try to call out and interfere the reality. However, nothing happens. Sakura is still sobbing. Her face is still filled with confusion and panic. Their faces are still pale. Tears are still rolling off their cheek.

 

Shaking my body, Sakura is trying to wake me up. Her mouth is moving, screaming, and yelling, but I couldn’t hear any of them. The scene is muted, and in dead silent.  _ I am isolated. I am dead. I am alone. _

 

I uses all my strength and tries my last attempt interfering the reality . “SAKURA!” I punch the wall and scream out in pain. Tears are pricking from my eyes and my voice is trembling. _ I need her to hear me. I need her to care me. Please…I just don’t want to be alone…I hate being solitary…please… _

 

My scream echoes the room. Elise slightly pushes herself away from Sakura and walks towards Leo. Sobbing, she holds her fist tight. She is trying to say something, something about me. I can feel my heart breaking and my body falling apart.

 

_ I am alone, after all. _

 

Leo shuts his eyes and the room turns dark. I can feel his heart sinking and tears covering his eyes.  His sadness runs through his veins, trying to rage at Elise but he kept his mouth shut.

 

His feeling soon affects mine. His heart is shaking, trembling in fear. He wants to be noticed. He just wants to be cared. He just wants to be loved by someone. He is no different from me.

 

**“I HATE YOU! LEO! YOU LIAR!”**

 

Leo’s eyes snap open. Sakura is weeping and her tears flood the room. Elise is screaming, and vessel are clearly seen in her eyes. Muttering to Sakura, Elise grabs Sakura’s wrist and pulls her out. Leo’s hand reaches, but Elise and Sakura dashes out before he can explain. Tears filled Leo’s eyes, and rolls of his cheek.

 

_ Maybe we are just the same. _

 

\---------------------------

  
  


The rest of the day is just…unimportant. Whenever Leo is waiting alone in the room, tears fall off his cheek. However, whenever someone enters the room, he quickly rub it away. His heart is breaking, shattering, cracking, but no one seems to care.

 

_ He is lonely. Too. _

 

\----------------------------

 

After dealing with all the affairs, Leo returns to basement. I try to stop him by punching, kicking the screen, but none of these works. The pale hand turns the door knock and he staggers into the room. The screen freezes when it shows the soulless body lying.

 

_ I hate it. I hate seeing myself alone.  _

 

I want to weep and sob until the ‘room’ flood, but no tear falls of my cheek. Whenever I look at the screen, my heart breaks and cracks. 

 

_ I am alone. _

 

_ I am betrayed by everyone I loved. _

 

_ No one loves me. _

 

_ No one cares me. _

 

The trembling hands grip my shoulder. Few drops of tears land on the blanket. If I am the one causing Leo all those pain, there is no reason for him keeping me. He will kill me and slaughter me into pieces. Sparing me will only injures him deeper.

 

My soul is fading away and soon turns invisible. The light inside me weakens and shadow starts consuming me. The surge of darkness first touches my feet, then my hip. I keep my eyes shut. I don’t want to watch the last bit of my soul destruct. I don’t want to sight my isolation from the world I treasured. Strands of shadows grabs my hands and paints the rest of my body with utter darkness.

 

_ This is the end of everything.  _

 

_ At last. _

 

**_Even Leo is abandoning me._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have admitted it. This is a short chapter and a bad one. However, an important one.
> 
> Takumi isn't dead yet (if you are still scolding me for killing Takumi). He will reappears in the next chapter, I swear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing this one day earlier because I will be going to a holiday tomorrow. I'm sorry that this is a short chapter.
> 
> Well, the chapter of changes (and confession). 
> 
> Once again, I thank all my beloved beta readers.
> 
> This is in Leo's POV again. (I swear this will be the last POV chapter)

 

“Elise? And…Sakura? What are you doing here?” I am shocked by their sudden appearance. “You two should be dealing with the casualties!”

 

“Where did you put Takumi?” Elise tugs my shirt and grips Sakura’s hand.  _ Why are they here? This should not happen! If Sakura and Elise see Takumi lying dead, they will scold and yell at me for killing him. _

 

“I-Is he...” Sakura eyes are filled with tears. She quickly shuts her mouth before the word ‘dead’ leaks her mouth. Eyes widened, my body is trembling. I don’t know the solution. I don’t know what can I do. I have already shattered my beloved Takumi, and now, I will break Elise and Sakura’s. This is my fault of pulling out Takumi’s soul from his body.

 

No. I won’t be guilty. He is just a mere slave. Why should I even consider his feelings? Sakura is no longer the Hoshidan princess, she doesn’t have the authority to judge me and my act. _ I am the Hoshidan King. _

 

“His situation is getting worse. You two would be infected if you enter his room.” I close my eyes and ignore the childish girls.  _ I need to lie, again. I need to act like nothing has happened. _ Takumi is in my head and he is watching his sister and Elise. If he sees his own sister, he will be broken. His soul will be shattered into broken pieces again. He will be truly dead.

 

_ Why am I focusing on Takumi so much? _

 

“Leo!” Elise grabs my shirt. “He isn’t in the Palace! We have already searched EVERYWHERE! We have asked the healers about the patient’s status, but they replied that  **TAKUMI IS NOT HERE** !” Opening my eyes, I stare at Elise and push her away.

 

“None of your business, Elise. Stop questioning.” I ignore those two. There is no way telling them Takumi is dead. No, he is even worse than dead. He is soulless.  _ There is no Prince Takumi. _

 

Right before I can dash away, Sakura blocks me. “P-Please…I d-don’t mind getting infected, b-but please just…” She takes a deep breath and continues without any hesitation. “Let me see my brother. Even if he is dead.” 

 

Tears prick from her pink eyes. Gasping, I flinch back. My body leans on the wall as the girl approaches. Elise grips Sakura’s hand and begs. “We just want to know the truth. Please, Leo.”

 

My body shivers. I can hear Takumi’s voice inside my head, begging for help. My terrified eyes are fixed at the princess.  _ They will regret. They will scold me. They will leave me. _

 

_ Like how I caused Takumi’s family to leave him. _

 

“You will regret asking.” The truth slips through my mouth. I look away and avoid any eye contact. Grinning, I hate my kindness. I know I couldn’t keep this inside me long, but I should have waited until Takumi is awake. I hear the little celebration behind me, but I didn’t dare to look at it.  _ I can’t. My carelessness is killing them. I am destroying their happiness. _

 

“So, where is he?” Elise bosses me, but couldn’t keep the slight giggle inside her. Sakura is rubbing her tears away, yet her breathe becomes harsh.

 

“Follow me.” I open the door behind me and lead them to the basement. During the short journey, Sakura kept on muttering ‘Is he dead’ while Elise is calming her down. I try to keep my mouth shut and ignore them as much as possible.  _ This is the worst situation. Nothing can be done. Game over. _ I hate my feelings betraying me. I hate my kindness taking over me. I hate that I am breaking my family up. I hate being isolated by my siblings. I hate the live without my brothers and sister, and Takumi.

 

_ And Takumi? _

 

“Here is it.” I look at the floor but keeps my eyes shut.  _ Takumi’s begging them to stop, and his emotions are breaking himself down. He is praying that Sakura won’t see his dead body. He is hoping Sakura betray him like how his brother and sister did. _ On the other hand, if I lead Sakura and Elise into the room, everyone will know I’m a slave keeper. My siblings will be mad at me as I have made Elise sad, and the country won’t trust me anymore. I don’t want to hear the criticism. I don’t want to see them breaking apart. I don’t want to see that dead Takumi.

 

Elise pushes the door and rushes into the room. Sakura follows and grabs Takumi’s body. Shaking his soulless body, screams and weeps echo the room.

 

“Big brother! Big brother!” Sakura is shouting and yelling in despair. I have never heard her so loud and so desperate. “Wake up! Takumi! I am Sakura!” Rising my head, the body doesn’t react or move. Elise pats Sakura shoulder, calming her down, but she ends up crying louder and sadder.

 

_ That is no use. This is my fault.   _

 

“Takumi! TAKUMI!” Sakura screams until her throat breaks. She hugs her brother and pulls him towards his chest. Her face is covered with depressed tears. Water drops on the yutaka and on the silver strands, but Takumi isn’t responding at all.

 

_ I am the villain who breaks the Nohrian Royal. _

 

Stepping forward, I want to calm them down and tell them the truth. _If they listen to me, they might know about my situation._ _I can do this._ However, my body isn’t even moving. My limbs are freezed and my body is static.

 

“Please…WAKE UP!” Sakura shakes her brother and trying to pull him out of his nightmare. Gasping, Elise leaves the sobbing Sakura alone.  _ Sakura!  _ Takumi inside me is yelling, shouting until Sakura hears him.

 

_ Why did I do that? What is the advantage of doing it? What will I get if I turned Takumi into a slave? _

 

“SAKURA!” Takumi taken over me when I am blaming myself. Eyes widened, both Sakura and Elise stare at me. 

 

“T-That is…” Her mouth is open but no words came out. “My b-brother…That is Takumi…” She mumbles and loses the hug on the body. Looking at the dead body, she cries. “H-His heart is beating b-but…t-there is n-no soul…” 

 

_ Why? Why is everything happening in the worst option ever? _

 

My eyes widens. My shivering body leans on the wall. My mouth is gasping for air. _ I don’t know what can I do. There is no way to regain my trust if they know I’ve separated his soul because of my selfishness. They will hate me. They will ignore me. They will leave me. _

 

“What did you mean!? Leo!” Elise raises her voice and walks towards me. “What have you done? Leo? What have you done to Takumi?” Her voice is a mix of anger and depression. Her face displaces her distrust towards his big brother. Her eyes are filled with confusion and agony.

 

_ I can’t tell it. _

 

_ I need my family. _

 

_ I don’t want to be alone. _

 

_ I don’t want to be in a same situation as Takumi. _

 

“I…” I am finding for words. I can’t say I pull edhis soul out and forces Takumi to leave his birthright. No, he doesn’t even have a birthright. The Hoshidan prince Takumi is dead. The Takumi now is only a slave that follows his command. He only sees himself as a fucking machine. Even if he has a soul, he treated himself worse than any other living things.

 

_ Turning Takumi into a slave just make things worst. _

 

Elise is still staring at me without blinking her eyes for a second. Sakura is sobbing yet her eyes are fixed on me. Whatever comes out from my mouth will not be present, even if I lied again. 

 

_ The situation is too bad that I can’t even lie. _

 

_ I need to tell the truth and break their heart. _

 

_ Sakura’s heart, Elise’s heart, Takumi’s heart… _

 

_ And my heart.  _

 

“I…pulled his soul away...” I mutter. Elise gasps and pushes me towards the wall. Her body is shivering in fear. Tears are rolling off her cheek and her mouth slightly open.

 

“W-Why? Leo…” She nudges her head into my chest. “You killed Takumi! You devoured him!” Eyes widened, she pushes herself away. Watery eyes glare at me and rushes towards Sakura, who is still shocked by the fact.

 

“I…because I want to own Takumi…” I lower my voice as I speak. 

 

“So you drag Takumi OUT? You’ve KILLED Takumi! YOU MURDER!” Elise glares but unwilling tears run off her cheek. “Do you know what you are doing? LEO? You are a DEMON! You are a DEVIL! You can’t just do WHATEVER you like to TAKUMI! HE IS A MAN!”

 

“I was…”

 

“No….” Sakura’s shivering voice interrupts. “N-No…G-Give me back my brother…” The voice becomes louder and louder. “I…I want my f-family…” Her body trembles in fear and her emotions are falling apart.  “W-Where is the real T-Takumi? Where is my brother?” Sakura releases the hug on Takumi and falls the body on the bench.

 

“I…” Words are stuck in my throat. Sakura faints but Elise catches her right before she falls onto the ground. “Wait!” I blocks their route and try to explain, but Elise’s stare stops me from talking any further.

 

**“I HATE YOU! LEO! YOU LIAR!”**

 

Tears pricking from her eyes, she lifts Sakura and dashes out the room. The room suddenly become so calm, so quiet. Now, Sakura has gotten an anxiety attack. Elise will tell Xander and Camilla about the fact that I killed Takumi. Xander and Camilla will know how  _ bad _ I am. They will hate me because I am  _ torturing _ my little sister, Sakura and Takumi. My family and everyone in Nohr will  _ hate _ me.

 

_ I don’t want to be alone. _

 

I lean on the wall and try to stop the trembling. However, tears are pricking from my eyes and blur my sight.

 

My heart in sinking.

 

My emotions are taking over.

 

_ I have nothing left. _

 

_ Not even Takumi. _  
  


_ \------------------------------ _

 

The rest of the day is just…dull. Everything is just painted with sadness and despair. Niles seems to know it, but he left me alone in the throne room. I tried to interrupt him once or twice, but he ignored.  _ No one cares me. _

 

_ Guilty. _

 

_ Pathetic. _

 

_ Weak. _

 

I don’t have the authority to control Takumi. What I did is  _ wrong _ .

 

_\------------------------------_

 

After all those boring and harsh work, I return to my chamber and enter the basement without any hesitation. My mind keeps talking about Takumi. How innocent is he, and how he doesn’t deserve to be isolated from his family. I had no idea how he felt when I took his soul away from me, and forced him to become my slave. But now, I have destroyed his soul and break my family apart. 

 

_ What can I do to recover those wounds? _

 

_ Can they heal? _

 

I gaze and place my hand on the death body. It is still warm. It is still breathing. But not reacting.  _ This is all my fault. My fault of capturing him without his permission. My fault of not thinking twice. My fault of violating his destiny, our destinies. _

 

Gripping my hand, hopeless tears roll off my cheek. Why did I do that? I wanted someone to notice me, someone to respect me, someone to believe me, someone to trust me. However, my spell has became a curse to Takumi, to me, to the royals, to everyone.

 

_ I should have killed him. _

 

_ I should have followed father’s order. _

 

_ I should be focusing on my studies rather than playing and teasing him. _

 

Pressing Takumi’s shoulders, I create the collar and return his soul to his body. He should gain his life back. He should continue living as a ‘fallen Prince’. He should learn and experience the world while he can. He should enjoy the freedom he deserved.

 

It is too much, too complicated to solve the situation now. I can’t control what is going on, or predict what will happen to us.

 

“Le…Master?” Takumi’s eyes flicker with shock and relief. Panic tears are brimming from his eyes, yet aren’t falling off his cheek. “W…What are you doing?” He gasps and pushes himself up.

 

“Do whatever you want.” I turn around without looking at him. Groans come out of Takumi’s lips when he touches his collar, and a large bang when his body couldn’t support his weight. Whining, Takumi tries to stop me and unknown words mutter.

 

I want to hug him. I want to help him. I want to calm him down. 

 

_ But I can only walk away. I shouldn’t interrupt our fates anymore. I shouldn’t control Takumi anymore. _

 

“You can leave me.” My voice is as cold as steel. “You deserve better than being a prostitute.”

 

“W-Why? Why are you sparing me? Aren’t you mad at me? M-Master?”

 

“You are free now, Takumi.” There is no way that Takumi wouldn’t want his freedom. I am no longer his master while he is no longer my slave.  _ Blame me, Takumi, for all these happening on you. You are innocent to this desire of mine. There is no way that I will criticize you for this. _

 

_ This is my fault. I am the demon whom captured Takumi. _

 

“B-But…” His weak muscles push himself up and walks towards me. “You should be scolding at me for all these happening. I am causing you such pain. You should kill me so that …”

 

_ Stop blaming yourself please. I’m the one who pulled you into such condition. _

 

“SHUT UP!” I snap as I am turning around. Tears are falling all over my cheek, and my body is shivering. “THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT! THIS IS MY FAULT OF PULLING YOU INTO THIS MESS!” 

 

“Leo!” The shorter men rushes and hugs me. “Please…I can do nothing now. At least…not with this collar. Our souls are tied together and we couldn’t get away forever…” His tears roll off and soak my armor. His hands are shaking. His body is so weak that can barely lift his weight. “You are the only one I can depend on…Ryoma is gone, Hinoka is gone, and Sakura will be leaving me soon…I can…I can do nothing.”

 

Gasping, I am speechless by Takumi’s reply. “I have changed so much because of you…So please…” The sobbing continues and he leans on my chest. “We can’t break the bond. We need to live together. I NEED you, Master…”

 

“But I…I’ve drag you into this mess…” I hug him back. “I’ve done terrible things to you. You shouldn’t be separate and controlled by me. I am such an evil person…I don't deserve you, Takumi.”  My voice is wavering a little.

 

Takumi’s expression is almost unreadable. His stare is ice cold.

 

“No, you don’t.” Takumi replies as he rests his forehead on my shoulder. “Even if you have isolated me from my family, even if you have turned me into a zombie…” He pause, and his face reddens. “But I love you, despite the pain you gave me, despite the torture you gave me.”

 

“You shouldn’t…”

 

“I am a part of you, Master Leo. You have got me inside of you, isn’t that obvious?” Takumi says gently but firmly. “Being apart from you is painful. For me, and for us. I don’t want to leave you.”

 

I can’t help but giggle at Takumi. I have never thought he actually loves me. Maybe it’s because we are both isolated from the society. Maybe it’s because we both have a similar past. Maybe it’s because we are now destined to be together.

 

“M-Master…May I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.” I stroke his back and kisses on his forehead.

 

“May…” Takumi’s face burns in red. “May…I sleep with you tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you guys want more torturing but Takumi and Leo need to rest. TBH, chapter 7-8 are fluffs. But chapter 9 is the torture again.
> 
> Thanks for support me. I'm sorry I wouldn't be able to update until next year. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. +2000 hits already. It has been some time since I post my last chapter. This is a long one, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> One again, I thank all my betas for proofreading this work :P
> 
> And finally a bit of fluff.

 

Leo carries Takumi back to their room. Putting down Takumi on the coach, Leo asks. “Do you need anything?”

 

Takumi blushes and looks away. He should be the one serving Leo rather than Leo serving and helping for him. “Em…I can do it by myself...”

 

“It is fine, Takumi.” Leo pats his head and forces a smile. “I am the one causing you such pain. Just let me help you. Please.”

 

“Em…If that is the case…” Takumi groans and hugs his knees tight. “I…em…can I have something to eat? I am so hungry…”

 

“Okay. Just wait me change my cloth and I will cook for you.” Leo brushes his hair and pushed himself up. He tries to smile in front of Takumi, although he is depressed by the events occurred today. He owes Takumi so much, but he can’t heal those wound. Tears prick through his eyes when he thinks about Elise and Sakura breaking apart.

 

“I can do it myself...” The warm voice speaks. “You are my master anyways. I should be the one helping you rather than you helping me.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Leo interrupts and giggles. He rubs his tears and looks at his lover. “I will be back really quick. Stay here and wait.” Takumi’s eyes widen and tries to push himself up. However, Leo shakes his head. The knight brushes his boyfreind’s cheek with his thumb, bents down as he whispers to Takumi. “Don’t call me master anymore, call me ‘Leo’..”

 

“L-Leo…” Takumi whines when Leo is leaving him. “I-I am capable of cooking.” His hand tries to reach Leo as he disappears behind the bedroom door.

 

“Stay and wait.” Leo’s voice is as cold as steel. He slams the door, leaving Takumi alone in the room, wondering what is happening. Placing his hand on his stomach, Takumi is confused by the situation. Last night, or the night before, Leo was commending him as a slave. But now, he regrets everything he did.  _ Something must have happened when he is sealed in his soul. _ He blankly focuses on the ceiling.  _ Elise and Sakura must have said something rude. _

 

“What do you want?” Leo interrupts his thoughts. He is wearing a black tunic exposing his toned chest with black pants and boots. Takumi brushes and covers his reddened face by his hand. “Em...W-whatever…” His heart beats faster when he peeks Leo between his fingers. He is so embarrassed that he can barely speak.

 

“No, you gotta tell me.” Leo kneels beside the embarrassed men. He wants to lick Takumi’s ear, yet shuts his mouth before his tongue pass through his lips.  _ He deserves much better.  _ I _ can’t injure him any further. _

 

“What…whatever you like.” Takumi whimpers and curls himself. He can feel Leo breathing beside his ears. _He is going to lick him and tease me. Here! Touch me, love me!_ _Fill me! Please...after this cruel destiny, love me for real once._

 

“Tomato salad, I suppose?” Leo pushes himself up without touching Takumi. “Or do you want anything hot?”

 

Takumi groans when he sees Leo leaving him alone, untouched.  _ Maybe it just isn’t the time for cuddling _ . Takumi silently comforts himself.  _ He will do it tonight _ . Tweaking his nipples through the fabric, he imagines that is Leo’s hand rather than his own. Biting his lips, he covers the soft moans he produced. Hopefully, Leo didn’t hear any of those.

 

Leo prepares the ingredients and mix the vegetables while Takumi is comforting himself. The sorcerer tries to be strong in front of Takumi, even if he knows Takumi is someone who can be trusted. He needs to be powerful, both mentally and physically, in order to protect him and his lover. Yet, tears still prick from his dazzling eyes.

 

_ Maybe I am not as strong as Takumi. _

 

“Dinner is ready!” Leo wipes off his tears and speaks with a ‘cheerful tone’. Grabbing a fork from the cabinet, he places the food on the little wooden table. 

 

“Okay…Agh!” Takumi tries to sit but his muscle isn’t strong enough. Panting, he sees Leo rushing beside him and grips his shoulders. He sees Leo’s mouth moving, but he couldn’t hear anything. Maybe his body is too weak after one day of starvation. Maybe his soul is just too tired to listen.

 

“Are you okay?” Leo lifts Takumi up and leans his body on the pillow. “You need to eat something. Your body is just too weak to function properly.” He sits beside Takumi, and tears the food into smaller pieces. Confused, Takumi gazes at Leo. Leo slips the smaller bites into Takumi’s mouth and watches him chewing those nino salad. When Takumi swallows the small piece of vegetables, Leo slips another bite into Takumi’s mouth and chuckles.

 

“You are so cute when you are eating…” Leo giggles. His hand ghosts above Takumi’s lap, but jerk back when he reminds he should be serving him instead of teasing him. He swallows his saliva, and the ‘it makes me want to touch you more’ goes unspoken.

 

Takumi’s face reddens when the warm fingers touches his lips. He wants to lick Leo’s finger before it leaves his mouth, but it is always blocked by the bulk of food. His heart is beating faster and faster. His eyes gazes at the mage, begging him to touch him. Sadly, Takumi finishes his food before his tongue meets Leo’s finger.

 

“Wanna take a bath?” Leo asks when he cleans up the table. Takumi gasps and trying to help Leo. “You should take a rest, Takumi. Leave these to me.” He pushes his lover back.

 

“Em…” Takumi hides his face behind his silvery hair. “Can I bathe with you?”

 

_ Please! Leo! Love me please! I have already given you everything so please...please...touch me... _

 

**“No.”**

 

Takumi’s eyes snap open. He thought Leo would be accepting him and teasing him while he is naked. He has been imagining Leo devouring him during the bath, cleaning and fucking him at the same time. He couldn’t believe that Leo would reject his idea.

 

“I mean…I am not in a good mood today…” Unwillingly tears falls when Leo’s back faces Takumi. He tries to wipe those useless depression away while he is cleaning the bowls, but more of them rolls instead.

 

“It is okay.” Takumi staggers beside Leo and leans on the prince’s shoulder. “Maybe we can…What happened?” He gasps and covers his mouth with astonishment. “Why are you crying?”

 

“I…I am not crying!” Leo places the dish on the sink and rubs his tears. “I am just…My eyes are just irritated! You know, how onions IRRITATE your eyes if you carelessly rub them on the face.” However, tears just can’t stop flowing when he explains. Sobs are becoming louder when the shorter men’s palm touches his cheek.

 

“What happened? Leo?” Takumi hugs the taller boy, trying to comfort him and showing how much he cares him. “I’m…sorry…I couldn’t listen to your conversation…I am such an ignorant...I don’t know you are acting for me…”

 

“It's…fine…” Leo pats Takumi’s back. “Maybe we just need to rest. I am tired after all those works.”

 

“Me too.” Takumi chuckles. Finally, he finds a chance for Leo to touch him and to care him. He nuzzles into Leo’s hug, and cuddles him like a koala hugging the branch.

 

“Takumi!” Leo is surprised by the additional weight on his body. “Fine.” He sighs and smiles when begging eyes are looking him. Grabbing the bottle of whisky, he carries Takumi back to his room.

 

“Leo!” Takumi whines when he is thrown into the bed. “You are mean! Can’t you just slowly place me on your bed?”

 

“You are heavy!” Leo places the whisky on a small table nearby. “You want some?” His eyes darken and tears roll off again. 

 

Takumi strips when he sees Leo crying again. He hates seeing his lover bursting in tears, crying for something he doesn’t know. Stepping forward, his bare skin touches Leo and hugs him as hard as you can. “I am here…so please…don’t cry…” He soon finds himself begging his former master to stop. 

 

Shocked by the sudden hug, Leo turns around. “T-Takumi? Why are you naked?” Lust filled in his eyes for a second, but vanishes when he remembers the consequences. “I-I am not crying! I am not as weak as you are! You are just seeing things!”

 

“I know you are. I can feel your despair. I can hear you soul screaming, yelling for help…” The hug tightens, and tears start to prick from Takumi’s eyes. “So please…touch me, tease me, fuck me, if it helps.”

 

“No, you deserve way better than a whore.” Takumi’s eyes snap open again and confused by Leo’s reply.  _ Why wouldn’t Leo touch him? Why is he avoiding that? _ He can’t help but keeps on thinking. “Put on your clothes, Takumi. You are my lover, but not my slave.”

 

“But…but…” Takumi hesitates. He doesn’t want to leave Leo. He doesn’t want to be treated the same. He has already changed a lot to fit his prostitute lifestyle. And now, Leo is telling him that he should NOT be treated as a prostitute.  _ What happened, Leo? _

 

“Put your clothes on, Takumi. That is a command.” Leo pushes Takumi onto his bed. His voice has no kindness in it, only despair and fear. Takumi whines, though he unwillingly put on his yukata. He arches his back and sits up.

 

“Wanna drink?” Leo pours the whisky in two separated cups. “My friend?”

 

“Em…Maybe?” Takumi is confused by Leo’s action. He was commending him as a slave the night before, but now, his attitude has completely changed. Leo passes him the cup, though he has no idea what whisky is. He has been drinking Sake, and has never tried any Nohrian food in the past 18 years.

 

He stares at Leo, who has already finished the first cup and pouring for the second. “Are you okay?” Takumi interrupts, but Leo ignores him and finishes another glass. “Leo?” Leo continues to drink and neglects Takumi’s warning. The Hoshidan is shocked, but he doesn’t know what he can do. He wanted to flirt him, distract him from the liquor, but Leo is too concentrated and doesn’t even bother looking at him.  _ Something must have affected him deeply, something must have drove him mad.  _ Takumi repeats as he watches his lover’s tears falling off his cheek (though he is drinking).  _ I am useless. I am  powerless. I can’t even stop Leo from swallowing more than half a bottle of wine. _

 

“Takumi…” Leo stares at the shorter men. “Takumi…” Takumi swallows the glass of liquor when Leo approaches.

 

“What? Are you okay, Leo?”

 

“I…er…I know how you felt…” The dizzy prince staggers and lies on the bed. “I am…lonely…”

 

“What happened?” Frowning, Takumi brushes the blonde hair covering his face. “What happened? Leo? You can tell me.”

 

“I…Your sister and my sister… _ hate me… _ I am the monster that broke our family apart…” Leo drags Takumi down and hugs him from his back. Takumi tries to turn around, but the grip tightens when he moves.

 

“You are not!” Takumi leans his head back until it touches Leo’s shoulder. “Elise and Sakura are just…angry. They will calm down really soon!”   
  


The grip on Takumi’s hips tightens, causing him to groan in discomfort. “They will tell Xander and Camilla and…everyone will  _ abandon _ me!” Leo coughs and continues the sentence. “If I didn’t separate your soul and…”

 

“That was the past!” Takumi shouts. He hates seeing Leo blaming himself for everything.  _ If I weren’t so arrogant back then, I wouldn’t be his slave at the first place.  _ The Hoshidan shakes his head and stares at Leo. “We can’t change it! We need to face it!”

 

“I was teasing you when you were isolated…” Leo cuddles Takumi until he couldn’t even move. “But when I am isolated…you should be  _ scolding me, laughing at me _ …. This is my fault…”

 

“No it wasn’t!” Takumi tries to escape from the hug, but he couldn’t even move his leg. Instead, he gazes at Leo and begs him to stop the discomfort. “I am also…”

 

A kiss invades Takumi’s mouth. The knight bites his lips and leaves a purple bruise on it. “I shouldn’t be touching you…I shouldn’t be teasing you like a whine…I…” The voice fades and tears stop rolling off his eyes. He leans on Takumi’s body, and hugs his tight when he falls asleep.

 

Takumi chuckles, though his body is still paralyzed as Leo cuddles him tight. He wants to dig him away, but he stops. Instead, he drifts off to sleep in his lover’s hug.

 

\------------------------------

 

The morning sun shines on Leo’s eyes, waking him up from his wildest dreams. Rubbing his eyes, he leaves Takumi alone in his bed.

 

“Leo…” Takumi speaks though he is still dreaming. “Leo…don’t leave me…”

 

The taller prince giggles and kisses him on his forehead. He wants to bite his ears, yet he is still terrified by Elise’s comment.  _ I don’t have the authority to own him. _ He reminds himself whenever he wants to kiss him, tease him, touch him, or control him. He had already done many evil things to change Takumi’s original fate, and he can’t dare turning his route anymore. Takumi should keep his stubborn attitude rather than following his instruction. Takumi should be proud of himself rather than following  instructions blindly. Takumi should have a happy loving family rather a broken one. Takumi should be treated with respect rather than treated as a bitch.

 

Leo changes his cloth and puts on the heavy bulky armor. The armor is protecting his inner self, after all. It feels secured when the heavy is protecting him from hated comments and criticism. However, it feels uneasy when he is wearing his armor beside his lover. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t need to act and lie like what he has been doing in the past years.

 

Leo returns to his bedroom and watches the sweet, sleeping Takumi. His hand uncontrollably brushes his hair in front of his face. Takumi groans, and half-lidded eyes glares at the mage.

 

“Where are you going?” Takumi asks. He holds Leo’s wrist with his shaking hand.

 

“I am going to work.” The prince replies. “I will be back before the sun sets.”

 

“Wait!” Takumi tries to stop him. His hand reaches and shouts the blonde name. “Leo! Wait! D-don’t leave me alone!”

 

“Do whatever you like.” Leo smiles and waves good-bye to Takumi. “I will bring you some books and games so that you won’t be bored tomorrow. And…you better not let others see you cause you are dead in the public.”

 

“Okay…” The shorter men looks away. He is a bit disappointed by the fact that his lover can't spend time with him. However, Leo is still the master and Takumi is still the slave. ‘The slave’ shouldn’t be demanding too much and disturbs his master’s daily lifestyle. He is a toy, even if his master loves him. “Just…don’t leave me, okay?” He whispers and covers himself with a blanket.

 

“I will never leave you, Takumi. You are always mine.” 

 

Takumi spends the rest of the day reading and walking around Leo’s chamber. It is bigger than he thought. An open kitchen, a storeroom, a toilet, his bedroom and even a small garden. However, he uses most of his free time reading in Leo’s room or in the living room. 

 

It is nearly sunset and harsh footsteps are walking towards the room. Takumi puts down his book and walks in front of the door. He needs to do something sexy and flirts Leo, so that Leo will touch him and fill his empty soul. However, he stops when the footsteps become louder and louder. Peeking the eyehole, he sees the blonde prince dashing towards the room.

 

Leo slams the door, causing Takumi, who is leaning on the door to fall by his butt. “Ouch!” Takumi cries in pain, “What are you…I am sorry Leo…” His attitude changes when he sees his master standing in front of him.

 

Leo grabs Takumi’s clothing and lifts him onto the air. Takumi groans and struggles, but Leo doesn’t put the shorter man down. He pushes onto the nearest wall, with Takumi’s back facing the concrete.

 

“Leo…what are you… _ doing? _ ” Takumi yelps but eventually becomes a moan. His legs are above the floor and his arms are too weak to push the mage away. Lust has already filled Leo’s eyes as he traces his face and cups his cheek.

 

“Leo… _.Leo _ …Nngh…” Takumi moans louder when his fingers presses his neck. He has no idea what is happening, or why is it happening. But as long as Leo touches and teases him, he doesn’t care.

 

“T-Takumi?” The grip releases suddenly and causes the shorter man falls on his butt once again. “I-I am sorry that I just got carried away…I was so angry and depressed about all those comments so…I don’t know what I was doing…”

 

“It is fine. I was enjoying it anyways.” Takumi shakes his head and pushes himself up. “I don’t mind...really.”

 

“No…that was my fault…If I am stronger…” Leo walks back to his room and shuts the door. Bang! It shuts the only path between him and his slave.

 

“Leo!” Takumi tries to enter, but the door is locked. He can hear the prince sobbing and crying, although he couldn’t listen what he is saying. Maybe it is about Elise’s comments and Sakura’s reaction. Maybe it is about his family. Maybe it is about Takumi himself.

 

The door separates the two men for the whole day. Leo did take some food during dinner time, but he didn’t even look at Takumi in his round journey. On the other hand, Takumi tries to calm Leo down and constantly knocks his door, but the blonde prince ignores him.

 

After 6 hours of isolation, Takumi asks whether Leo allows him to join. The blonde opens the door, looks away and invites Takumi with a sad smile. Takumi tries to question Leo about his situation, but the knight ignores the silver haired man. The two sleep back-to-back for the night entire night and the prince didn’t wave good-bye to his boyfriend.

 

The next few days are completely identical. Leo pushes Takumi towards the wall, but leaves without even touching or teasing him. He shuts himself in the room for the rest of the day and ignores Takumi’s kindness. Leo did invite him to his room, but they didn’t chat with each other even they are in the same bed.

 

_ Maybe it’s because his sister’s despair. _ However, as time goes by, Takumi thinks it is much more complicated. Leo hasn’t talked with him since the first day he regained his body. He wants to help him, but Leo has been ignoring him and his comments.  _ Maybe Leo doesn’t love me. Maybe Leo doesn’t consider me as a friend at all. _

 

\------------------------------

 

Dim light of the candle hanging on the ceiling passes through Takumi’s amber pupils. Rough rope ties his arms and legs on the chair he is sitting. Struggling, he tries to break the rope which pin his limbs on the wooden chair. However, he ends up rubbing his skin and blood spills from his wrist.

 

“Ngnn…” Takumi groans. He tries to covers his discomfort inside him, but wound is much more painful than he thought. He is imprisoned. He needs Leo to save him, even he might be able to escape away by himself. He was a soldier, after all.

 

He needs Leo comforting beside him.

 

Heavy footsteps enter the room. The archer stares at the door, memorizing the position of the exit.  _ The bandit _ .  _ Why did he captured me? Why does he want? _

 

It wasn’t the outlaw entering the room, but the fully armoured blonde haired prince. “Leo…” Takumi smiles and gazes at the knight. “Help me…I am here.” 

 

The prince chuckles. Instead of cutting off the rope tying his limbs, Leo leans and touches his collar. Takumi screams, as the pain has driven him crazy. Smirking, the taller prince digs his nails into the leather until tears has fallen all over his cheek.

 

“STOP IT!” Takumi screams in pain.  _ Why? Why are you hurting me? I am Takumi! Leo! _ “Leo….” Takumi pants and sobs. Tears are pricking from his eyes, yet Leo is still digging his nails deeper into the collar. Even though the pain is tearing him into half, even though the his brain is killing him, the shorter prince still doesn’t know why Leo stabs him. “Leo…AGH! I…I am Takumi!” He shakes his head and silver strands wipes his lover’s fingers. He hopes his lover will wake and stop all the madness.

 

“How much does he cost?” Leo turns around and asks the white haired pirate. He teases Takumi’s collar, ordering him to yelp in front of the outlaw. The Hoshidan never realise that there is one more person in the room. Lowering his groans and screams, he hates anyone other than his lover to know how weak he is.

 

“More than 1000 pound.” Niles replies. “His screams and groans are much…sweeter than the others.” The retainer walks closer and touches Takumi’s cheek. Takumi glares at the pirate and bites his lips, trying to act strong in front of the total stranger. “He is so…beautiful. No wonder you loved him in the first sight.” Niles presses Takumi redden cheeks and smirks.

 

“Well, he is no more than a slave.” Leo tilts his chin and forces the begging eyes to look at him. Wiping his tears away, his thumb touches his lips and enters his mouth.

 

“L…Nngh…” Moans leave his lips although he doesn’t want the stranger to listen to his sex voice. “Leo…”  He opens his mouth and licks the invaded finger. “What…Nngh…What are you doing?” 

 

“You better wash him before he enters the underground market.” Niles smirks and pulls the silver locks. Whines and his screams echoes the room and the slave kicks the stranger away. He tries to keep Leo in his sight, but his head is tilted backwards. “Noblemen will appreciate a clean prostitute rather than a dirty one.” Niles brushes his hair and grabs handful of it.

 

Eyes widened, Takumi pants become harsh. He couldn’t believe Leo is selling him to the black market. He couldn’t believe Leo actually treats him as a prostitute rather than a friend or lover. He couldn’t believe the bond will be broken so easily.

 

“L…agh…Leo…” His moans are mixed with pants and gasps. “Are you…leaving…nngh… me?” His watery eyes beg Leo. He can’t be abandoned now. They are stuck together now. He has already changed a lot for Leo. He needs Leo by his side. Not only because it gives him a sense of security and belongings, but he loves Leo more than anything in the world. “WHY?!” He bursts in pain when Leo grabs his collar and pulls him towards himself. “I…I thought…you …argh…”

 

Leo ignores his slave and licks his eye. “You thought I love you? I treat you as a friend? Don’t be so silly and innocent.” He tightens the grab on his collar until sadness uncontrollably pricks from his eyes again. Takumi couldn’t hide the pain inside him, although he hates showing his weaker emotional side to that white-haired guy. “I am doing it only because Elise and Sakura are spying me. At least you are a good fuck and I enjoyed the days you were begging me.”

 

Panting, Takumi couldn’t believe Leo has been acting that he loves him.  _ Why? Why do you need to trick me after all these?  _ his body unwillingly shivers. “I will be returning to Nohr the day after tomorrow. Since I can’t bring you back home, I will sell you in one of the underground markets…”

 

“B…But…” Words are barely audible as Takumi is screaming and moaning at the same time. He can’t let Leo leave so easily. Their destinies are now tied and they are one person instead of two. They can’t be separated or else he, or Leo would die. “I thought…we are linked…nngh…I thought… we couldn’t be separated…”

 

“You mean this?” Leo pulls his pet closer to him. Takumi whimpers struggles when aginst his touches. The pain is insane. It is more than anything he had experienced. Lowering his head, Leo bites the collar and tears a small piece away.

 

“NO!!!! LEO!!! ARGH!!!!” Takumi shouts and squeezes his eyes shut. He has never felt such pain: The pain of breaking his arms, his legs and his soul. He tries to control them again, but eventually they don’t work and stay still.

 

“I can stop my magic supply and you will rot in the room alone.” Leo whispers beside Takumi’s ears. “Or maybe, you rotten body will be fucked by your new master and…”

 

_ Leo is throwing me away. _

 

“STOP IT! THIS IS NOT THE TRUTH!” Tears are rolling off his cheek, and his hair is in a mess. Leo and Niles laughs, and giggles evilly when they see Takumi pleading for help. “STOP IT! PLEASE! LEO! STOP IT!”

 

_ He hates me. _

 

\------------------------------

 

“LEO!” Takumi snaps his eyes open. That was only a dream. He touches his collar and exhales in relief. At least, Leo is supplying him magic. At least, his soul isn’t torn apart like what it was in his nightmare. The real Leo would not abandon him and sells him into the black market. The real Leo loves him and is willing to share with him. The real Leo cares him.

 

He sits up and searches Leo. He isn’t here. He left before he wakes.

 

_ He has abandoned me. _

 

Takumi shakes his head and tries to forget the nightmare. There is no way that Leo would hate him. There is no way he will end up, rot in someone else’s room rather than Leo’s. There is no way Leo will abandon him. That is impossible.

 

_ Leo knows I need him. Leo will always by my side. _

 

Takumi tries to concentrate at reading the history books Leo brought him. He wants to forget the dream, but the more he tries to, the more he suffers. The voice of Leo selling him to the black market is just floating in his mind whenever he thinks of him. 

 

_ No...that is just a dream, Takumi. Be strong! _

 

Few hours later, Leo knocks the door and enters the room. He didn’t push Takumi towards the wall, but grabs a book instantly and flips through it. “Leo?” Takumi asks, and breaks the silence.

 

“What?” Leo stares at the shorter man, but continues reading after he finds that the shorter man annoying. He leans on the sofa and concentrates on the tome.

 

_ Leo is treating me as a prostitute. _

 

“Leo?” Takumi shakes his head and mutters. He can’t believe the real Leo is abandoning and leaving him like his siblings. Leo knows how he feels. Leo knows he darker and lonely side. There is no way that Leo would do this. Not after all his siblings have left him.

 

Takumi sits next to Leo and peeks on the book Leo is reading. Irritated, Leo groans, “This is none of your business.”

 

“But….but…” Takumi crawls onto Leo’s lap and gets his full attention. “I am bored.”

 

_ Leo loves me. I will prove it here and now. _

 

“W-What are you doing?” Leo flinches back and moans quietly when Takumi strokes his inner thigh. “G-Get…nngh…away…”

 

“Please…I need to beside me…” Takumi kisses Leo but lets him control the pace. “I need you to touch me… I need you to inside me…”

 

“What are you doing?” Takumi is pushed away and lands on the sofa. “I am doing some SERIOUS stuff!”

 

“I-I am sorry, Leo.” Takumi looks away and tears prick from his eyes. “I didn’t mean to…” He wipes his excess sadness and shock. Quiet sobs leave his lips.

 

“Argh, FINE!” Leo interrupts before Takumi can finish his sentence. “Now I need to do it ALL again!” He returns to his room, slams and locks the door.

 

“Leo…I-I…” Takumi bursts in tears before he could finish his sentence. “I had a dream that…” He wants to explain his fear to Leo, but he scares the nightmare is telling the truth. 

 

_ What if Leo is actually going to send me to the markets? What if Leo actually hate me? What if everything is just a mere act? _ __  
  


Leo didn’t unlock the room for him that night. He wants to communicate. He wants someone to share the burden. However, no matter how much times he knocks the door, there is no reply.

 

_ He treats me as a slave. _

 

_ I am useless. _

 

Takumi lies on the couch and forces himself to forget all the pain. However, the voices and the laughs echo in his brain whenever he closes his eyes. Going to the kitchen, he takes a cup of whisky and falls asleep.

 

\------------------------------

 

“Do you think flirting me can change my views on you?” The familiar voice wakes him. Opening his eyes, he sees Leo licking his eyes. His palm pushes the chair he is sitting towards the wall.

 

“I-I didn’t mean to…” Takumi flinches back and struggles. His hands and legs are still tied to the chair, but he is wearing a brand new pink yukata rather than the usual one. “I was…”

 

“You talk when I allow you to!” Leo clips his fingers around Takumi’s tongue. Moans and whines leaves Takumi lips. His toes and fingers curls tight. Smiling, Leo rubs the muscle harder and harder until moans are produced.

 

“That’s right, Ta-ku-mi.” Another hand snakes down and strokes his throbbing member through the thin fabric. “You want me inside you, right?” He asks with a teasing tone.

 

Takumi nods his head desperately and tries his best to spread his legs. However, the rope is tying his legs together. Teasing, Leo rubs his inner thigh and facilitates Takumi’s desire to spread his leg. Takumi tries to break the rope, but he fails and groans.

 

“Leo…nngh…” Tears are pricking from his eyes and begs Leo to cut the rope. He needs to be filled. He needs to loved, especially when everyone is abandoning him. He needs Leo to prove him that he is useful. He needs Leo to give him love. Blood is soaking into the rope because of the friction between the skin and the hemp. “I…agh… need to…”

 

“You need to come?” Leo pulls his tongue and licks the bottom part of it. “You want me to be inside you?” Leo sits on Takumi legs, and pins his thigh against the chair.

 

“Argh…y-yes…” Groans leave his lips as the additional weight is tickling him. L _ eo is straddling me. He will be fucking me. _ Leo smirks and teases the base of Takumi cock. “Leo...just a little bit m-more…” The submissive slave moans and tries to earn his fullness. Giggling, Leo presses his head beside Takumi’s ear. 

 

**“You aren’t worthy.”** ****  
  


Eyes widened, Takumi is shocked by Leo’s reply. His tongue struggles and tries to escape from the clip, but Leo’s nail dig into the muscle and pins the muscle with his fingers. His orgasm is coming: He can feel it. Pre-cum is already dripping from his cock, but Leo grabs his hips and avoid him coming.

 

“Why do I even bother making love to someone I hate?”

 

Takumi moans and groans. He doesn’t know how to react: He thought Leo loves him rather hates him. He thought those are just interpretations. He thought the black market stuff is nothing but a lie.

 

But Leo is teasing him because of his own desire only. It is only because Takumi will be leaving soon and his body is more ‘valuable’ since it is ‘limited supply’.

 

“Look at you. Your face is twisted when I told I hate you.” Leo smirks as he strokes Takumi’s cock for a few more times. “How does it feels? Do you want to come?”

 

“I…agh…” Tears roll of his cheek as he speaks. He doesn’t want to come. He wants to be filled. He wants to loved. He wants to be cared. “S-Stop…” He doesn’t want this pure desire to swallow him. He doesn’t want Leo treat him as a tool. He doesn’t want to see Leo teasing him only because he wants to see him suffer. “You are not Leo…”

 

_ I can’t fall into this fake Leo’s trap. _

 

“You are my whore, ya know?” Leo holds his dick through the thin fabric. “I can make you come whenever I want to. But, I will only fuck you when I feel like I want to.”

 

_ No, Leo loves me and he wouldn’t treat me as a senseless machinery. _

 

“You…are not…Leo…”

 

“Am I?” Leo strokes the stiff cock and teases its base. “Isn’t that the sensation you have been looking for?” He releases the grip on the tongue, and traces his chest under the yukata. “Isn’t that what you have been hoping for?” He twists and pinches the nipple.“I am Leo, Takumi. Can’t you even recognize my touches?”

 

“Leo…argh”

 

“And, don’t contaminate the new dress I have brought you. If you don’t follow my orders, I will put you in a gas chamber, and teases you as I am draining your energy away. Your memory will fade and only the moments you suffer will stay at your soul. You will beg me to give you mercy and leave you alone, but I will torture you until your body is all corrupted. Your soul will be unknown to everyone: The Heavens and Hell will forget you…”

 

“No…No…” Takumi interrupts and shakes his head. He can take no more of this: He just wants to snap his eyes open and wakes up from this nightmare. He hates seeing a Leo that tortures him rather caring him, loving him. He only needs the real Leo that loves him and cares him. “Go away…Stop…Please…”

 

“You are not gonna wake now.” Leo whispers and tugs his nipple. “Stay with me.”

 

“Lord Leo. They have arrived.” Niles knocks the door and sees Leo sitting on Takumi’s thigh. “Oh…maybe I should leave…”

 

“No, Niles. Bring me the poison.” Leo releases his grab on his cock and covers his slave’s eyes “All the poison.” He widens Takumi mouth as Niles passes him the powder. 

 

The master chuckles and pours the whole bag of crystal into his mouth. Swallowing, Takumi feels his body is burning. He wants to struggle, but his muscles aren’t responding. His body suddenly becomes lighter, though he can feel the muscles relaxing uncontrollably. “L-Leo…no…I can’t move…”

 

“Are you sure you are going to give him excessive amount?” Niles asks but unwilling passes Leo the paralyzing drug. Takumi hears Leo laughing, teasing himself when he begs Leo to stop.

 

“I don’t care, as long as he sells at a good price.” He pours another bag of powder into his mouth. He wants to vomit them out, but he is scared of Leo’s punishment. Rather than burning his muscles, his head becomes dizzy. His sight fades, but he still hears Leo’s tease and soulless laughs. He hates this. He wants to leave. He wants to run away and forget everything about this Leo.

 

\------------------------------

 

“GO AWAY!” Takumi screams when he wakes up from his nightmare. He searches the room, but he couldn’t find Leo again. Usually, Leo should be waking up about this time, but he is nowhere to be found.

 

_ He is leaving me alone. _

 

Tears filled his eyes. He should have told Leo about his dream. He should have enjoyed the time staying with his crush. He should have explained everything. However, he is frightened that Leo will tie him up if his intentions are known. Leo might just paralyze him, or even isolate him when his plans are known. Leo might just ignore him and forget him. Forever.

 

At least, Leo has been treating him as a friend.

 

Takumi cries and curls himself in the sofa until his eyes turn red and no tear come out. He drinks few more cups of whisky, so that he might be able to forget the nightmare. He wants to fall asleep but afraid that the same dream might just repeat.

 

The dark knight rushes along the corridor and knocks the door earlier, WAY earlier than usual. Takumi rubs his tears, takes a deep breath ,and staggers towards the door. “W-wait!” He near tips over when opening the door. The blonde-haired prince is standing outside, panting. His armor is covered with sweat, so as the suitcase and letter he is holding.

 

“Oh…L-Leo…” Takumi doesn’t know if he should be happy or sad about it. On one hand, Leo is his crush. But on another, he will be leaving him and betraying him. Leo frowns and pats Takumi’s shoulders.

 

“Are you okay?” Leo’s eyes narrowed as he speaks. “Your face looks pale.”

 

“I…Em…Nothing…” Takumi wants to tell him about the nightmare, but he is scared that is the truth, “I am just…terrified when I can’t find you when I woke up.”

 

“Oh. I was having an important conference this morning so I got to leave early.” He puts off his shoes and passes Takumi the suitcase he is holding. “We are going to a trip soon. Wear this.”

 

“What? We are going to a trip? Where? And when?” 

 

“You will know soon.” 

 

_ He is going to sell me to the black markets. _

 

Eyes widened, Takumi shakes his head.  _ Leo will not betray me! Shut up! _ He mutters, sits on the sofa and carefully opens the box. He is shocked when he sees the pink yukata, which is identical to the one in his nightmare, is stored in the suitcase. Groaning, he glares at the prince. “T-this is a women yukata! Leo! Why are you giving this to me?”

 

“Wear this or naked.” Leo’s voice is as cold and as firm as steel. “I am going to change my clothes and pack up for the trip. Soon.”

 

“Wait!” He reaches and grabs the prince. “I mean…Leo…Can…” His face reddens and he looks away. This is the last chance to beg Leo. Everything has been set and he will be sent to the black markets soon. However, before all the cruel things happen, he wants Leo to touch him once more to show his friend cares him. “C-Can you help me to put this on? I-It is just so complicated.” He squeezes his eyes tight and hopes for the reply.

 

“Sure. But I need to get changed first.” Leo’s voice is a little bit kinder though embarrassed. Even if they have already seen others naked, it is still uncomfortable to show their skin in front others. Leo returns to his room and slams the door.

 

Meanwhile, Takumi is drinking another cup of whisky so that he might be able to flirt Leo once more.  _ This is the last time, Takumi.  _ He calms himself and tries to forget his nightmares.  _ You will be sent to the black market soon. _

 

Leo leaves the room after Takumi finishes three cups of whisky. The prince is wearing a white shirt and vest, with a pair of black trousers, rather casula. Takumi darts back to the coach, and puts the yukata out the case.

 

“Let me help you” Leo smiles and kneels down in front of Takumi, who is sitting on the couch. The slave forces himself to moan when the prince touches his pale skin while getting off the clothes. He rests head on Leo’s shoulders because of the dizziness and sticks his body close to him when he is naked.

 

“L- _ Leo _ …” Takumi mumbles and hugs his lover. He lies down onto the pillow and focuses on the prince. “I am…so dizzy…I can’t even see the case.” He nudges his head onto Leo’s chest and hands tracing his spine. “H-Help me...please…”

 

“Okay…but…you need to stand up so that I can out the cloth on you.” Leo sighs and pulls Takumi up. The prostitute skillfully leans on the prince again and licks his collar bone.

 

_ Please...love me...touch me... _

 

“Nngh…Come on…” Leo’s voice becomes annoyed when Takumi is not cooperating. He pushes him away and forces him to stand up straight. “What happened?” He places his hand on his forehead, sensing his temperature. “Are you okay?”

 

Warm breaths exhale from Takumi’s lips and the world has become dizzy. He tries his best to keep focused, but the alcohol makes him hardly stand. Although his sense has become sharper and moans has become sweeter and louder, he nearly faints when his lover loses the touch. He is afraid of losing him. He is afraid of being abandoned by his crush. He is afraid of Leo hating him.“I am…just…”

 

Warm hands touch his arms and covers his body with the new yukata. “You are having a fever.” Leo’s pants become harsh and his hands move faster on the skin. He covers his body with the clothing and touches leave him. “I am going to call the doctor. Wait me…”

 

“ _ No… _ ” Takumi moans and begs. “I…need...you” His words become whines and whimpers when the prince is no longer hugging him. The alcohol has affected him too much. He can no longer say anything without moaning or whining. “L-Leo…”

 

“Fine, but…” Leo frowns and his hands rest on Takumi’s shoulders. His hand uncontrollably traces Takumi’s chest, causing the knight to groan silently. “Are you sure you are okay?” 

 

“I-I am…” Takumi puts his hands into the sleeves.. “As long as you are by my side, I am okay…”

 

Leo grabs the ribbon and ties is around Takumi’s hips. Whines and moans are coming out of the slave’s lips whenever there is a slight friction between the fabric and his skin. The alcohol has been making his sensation so sharp that he couldn’t identify touches and sexual arousal. Everything that comes from Leo seems to be so warm. 

 

The prince stares at his pet. The louder the moans, the more he frowns. He has no idea what is happening to the shorter man. He wants to help him, but nothing can be done.

 

“There it is.” Leo wipes his sweat when he finishes tying ribbons. “I am going to call the doctor. Sit here and wait.” He hastens after giving Takumi a kiss on his forehead.

 

Takumi tries his best opening his eyes. The image has become blurry. His eyelids are blocking his sight. The blonde-haired prince is walking away from him. Leo is leaving him here until his body rots. Leo is selling him to the black market.

 

_ Leo. _

 

Takumi dashes and hugs Leo from behind. “No…” His legs are shivering and shaking. Leo is going to ties him up and passes him to the pirate. Leo is going to forgets him and hates him. Leo is going to teases him until his usage is over. “D-Don’t send me to the black market… _ Please… _ ” Takumi uses all his energy to moan and beg his lover to stay.

 

_ This is the end. _

 

_ I can’t even tell him I love him. _

 

_ I am alone. _

 

_ Goodbye, Leo. _

 

“Takumi, what are you talking about?” Leo is shocked. Turning around, he hugs back and pulls Takumi’s head into his chest. His heart the beating fast as he is guilty for all the false information that terrified Takumi. “What happened? Who told you that?”

 

“You will tie me up and sell me into the black markets…” The moans are mixed with quiet sobs. The Hoshidan hugs dark knight closer so that he can feels safe with his companion. “You will tease me. You want me to suffer. We are going to the trip because you are going back to Nohr and you will sell me in the black markets, right? You are going to drug me and bring me into the underground markets…”

 

“No, that isn’t true!” Leo snaps and pulls his boyfriend closer. His hand runs over the silvery locks, though Takumi can feel tears dripping onto his head. “Elise told Xander about me capturing you. The whole castle is talking about my behavior and Xander and Camillia came all the way here just because they want to see me. They suggested that I should go to a trip and relax myself.”

 

Takumi gazes at Leo. He might be lying, like the Leo is his dreams. But his body is trembling and tears are filled with the sadness of isolation from his family. Leo is hugging him rather than he is hugging Leo. Leo needs him. Leo cares him. Leo likes him. Leo loves him.

“I-I am sorry that I have been ignoring you these days. I am…” Leo cries and his tears falls on Takumi’s yukata. “I thought I can compensate you by leaving you alone. You deserve way better than a prostitute and an asshole. You are my friend, and my love, so you should choose your way of living instead me controlling your life.”

 

Eyes widened, words are stuck in Takumi’s throat. He wants to scold him for neglecting him, but he can feel Leo’s despair. “Xander and Camilla and Niles have been telling me that I should ignore all those criticism. I have the right to treat you that way. I should treat you as a slave rather than a friend since you were our enemy. B-But…” Leo takes a deep breath and continues his sentence. “I love you. You should be living as a prince rather than my slave. Yet my soul is so fragile that I couldn’t control myself and want to express all those hatred to you whenever I am at home...”

 

“It’s…fine…” Takumi’s eyes are closering and he slowly loses his balance. “I want…want you to touch me. To fill me…I am so…empty…” He barely finishes his sentence before drifting off in Leo’s hug. He doesn’t mind sleeping, since he knows everything in his dreams are fake. He isn’t scare of anything, cause Leo is by his side. Smiling, he falls asleep in his lover’s hug.

 

_ There is nothing to be scared of. _

 

“Takumi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Everyone waiting for Girlish!Takumi: It will be in the next chapter. XD And Takumi will dance with Leo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay! I've been really busy so I cut this chapter into half. I hope I will be uploading this at least once a month from now on.
> 
> Not a really long chapter... But fluff. And Yukata! Feminine!Takumi
> 
> All thanks to my betas again :D

Leo carries Takumi onto the carriage, right after his boyfriend fainted in his hug. It isn’t the best time for travelling and holiday but he needs a break from all those rumors. The dark prince places his head on his lap and brushes the hair covering his face. Hand trace his body from his cheek to calf, appreciating his lover’s body. 

 

_ Takumi wants to be filled _ . 

 

“Leo…” Amber eyes flicker and looks at the blonde-haired prince. He rubs his eye as he gazes at the prince. “W-Where are we?”

 

“Relax, Takumi.” Pale hands leave his thigh and covers it with the yukata. “We are going to a small village. You are having a fever, Takumi.” He pushes the Hoshidan back to his laps. “Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?” 

 

“No… I-I wasn’t having a fever…” Takumi brushes and hides his face. “I drank a lot just because I thought you would be leaving me, abandoning me…” 

 

“I’m sorry, Takumi. I wasn’t…”

 

“Fine. I’m not angry, Leo. W-we are okay anyways.”

 

“But I should have paid more attention.” The taller prince brushes the silvery strands. Lowering his head, he whispers beside the sensitive ear. “You want me to fill you, to be inside you, right?”

 

His face reddens and hides it in those layer of pink fabric. “I…um…yes…” He spreads his legs apart while hands warping around the knight’s waist. “Now?”

 

“Not now, I don’t want you in the carriage.” It is followed by a slight chuckle even though he appreciate his submissiveness. “I want you to be in my bed.” 

 

“Em...Fine then.” Takumi nuzzles into his thigh and presses his cheeks on the warm pair of thighs. “You promised me, Leo!”

 

“Okay. You are quite adorable sometimes.” Fingers brushes the silvery-brown strands until it hit the leather. Low groans escaped his lips when his body is shivering in the hug.

 

“L-Leo… Stop…”

 

The prince gasped in return. He jerked his hands back until it hits the cushion. “Ah… I didn’t mean that… I’m sorry…”

 

“Stop apologizing. It is not your fault.”

 

“B-But…” He flips his lover until he can directly look at the amber eyes. His mouth is wide opened but his voice is as soft as a mice. “The collar hurts, isn’t it?”

 

“N-Not at all!” Takumi snaps and shakes his head. “As long as you are beside me, I don’t mind wearing it. I need you, Leo. I need you. Please don’t leave me…”

 

The dark prince laughs and presses his index finger on the red lips. “You don’t need to repeat so many times. Talking will just hurt you more.” 

 

Takumi stares at his boyfriend blankly but keeps his mouth shut. “We can finally have a moment of silence.” The dark prince teases while tugging a long pink scarf from the case and wraps it around his neck.  

 

“It would be a shame if anyone sees you wearing a collar.” A knot is carefully tied before the mage kissed on the bow. “You are perfect, then.”

 

“Stop embarrassing me!” Squeaks pass though the air even though Takumi hides his face in those layers of clothing. His face burns because of both the compliment and the warmth. “W-Why is it in pink, then?” 

 

“Cause you are cute.” His excitement can no longer be hidden as it appears a hum. He strokes the silvery strands all down to his waist, feeling the heat from his lover. “It would be weird if two boys are walking together and holding hands, isn’t it? What if the Hoshidans know that I’m homosexual? So you better act like a girl and pretend to be my girlfriend, ‘kumi.”

 

“What did you call me?” Takumi groans in annoyance. When he was young, his mother gave him a feminine yukata and gained a lot attention and compliment from the public. It was one of his best moments, until the Hoshidans started gossiping the possibility of him being a girl.  _ Am I going to be the centre of attention again? _

 

“‘kumi. That’s your name. I try not to change to much or else you might get confused.” Leo gazes at his boyfriend steadily while his hands are slipping down the yukata. “But it is fine to be yourself when we are alone.” 

 

“Nngh…Leo…” The taller prince twitches his nipples when his cold arms were invading his chest. “Cold! It’s freezing!”

 

“Nah, it will be warm soon.” Hoarse moans escaped his lips when the prince hums as a sign of approval. Cool fingers rubs his hardened nipples while hazel eyes are observing those unique reaction from his lover. “You better get some sleep before arriving. Fever or not, your body is burning hot.” 

 

“B-But…” Leo pushes his finger on the pale lips before he can finish the sentence. Curious hands stop pleasuring him until Takumi glances at the knight.

 

“Sleep. This is a command.” Leo’s voice is firm. His hands become warmer and warmer as they trace the pattern of his muscle. Since when, has Leo become to safe and warm? Since when, he love others touching him so much? Since when, his hatred towards Nohrians disappeared?

Those are way too complicated question to be answered. He closes his eyes as another wave of sensation runs on his chest. Warm hands cups his cheek until he is fully asleep. He moans quietly, though he is tired by the effect of the alcohol. He tries his best to stay awake so he feel those butterfly touches, but he hasn’t properly rested in the past few days. Resting in Leo’s lap, he snores silently with saliva dripping from his mouth.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

\----------------------------

 

“Wake up, Takumi.” Leo pushes the Hoshidan’s shoulder. Unwilling groans leave his lips when he rubs his eyes. The sky is already dark, with stars shining on the black surface.

 

“How long did I sleep?” He squints at the surrounding. “Where are we?”

 

“5 hours. How much whisky have you drank just now?” Leo giggles while fingers are wiping those excess tears away. “We are going to a small Hoshidan village. You can sleep early if you want, but you will miss the party tonight.”

 

“Nah, I’m fine.” The stubborn ‘prince’ pushed himself up and wears the yukata properly. “I will wake up now.” He fixes the scarf and sits beside the prince. “I-I...don’t need your help. I can do it myself.”

 

The dominant prince cups his cheek and kisses his lips before asking him, drawing air from his breaths. “You don’t need to act strong, Takumi. No one knows you are the Hoshidan prince anymore. You can be yourself in front of those villagers.”

 

“A-Alright. Leo.” His face is as red as an apple. He tries to rise his voice, but ends up as a whine. Leo loses his grip and pulls the silver-haired man closer. 

 

“Remember to act like a girl, ‘kumi.”

 

The carriage suddenly stops, jerking the Hoshidan and the Nohrian forward.

 

“Ouch!” Hugging teens were thrown onto the floor, with Leo on the top and Takumi at the bottom. 

 

“Can’t you just stop properly?” Leo fixes himself before realising all the citizens are looking. They are in a village, after all. They rarely see any nobles or royals visiting them.

 

Of course, Leo didn’t expose his identity. Yet, his way of talking still gets attention from the crowd.

 

“Is he a noble?”

 

“Why are they visiting this small village?”   
  


“They seem to be mad…will they burn our village if we couldn’t satisfy their needs?”

 

The dark prince coughs and walks down the stairs. After patting dust off his clothes, he bows down and invites his lover. 

 

“Do you need any help, milady?”

 

Takumi stares at his boyfriend confusingly.  _ Seriously, Leo?  _ Amber pupils blinks, yet the prince nods in return.   _ Fine, then. _

 

He reaches his hand and palm rests on Leo’s. Holding their hands, he minces down the stairs. His hands are shaking, for no good reason. He has no idea what to do, or how to act as an elegant woman. He was taught to act like a men since he was young. Even though he knows how to dance and act in social parties, he had no real experience. In his entire life, he is devoted to archery and his strength, because he wants to be loved by his mother and siblings.

 

_ What is love anyways? _

 

That charming face smiling and leading him to his future. That only one to depend on in his rest of his ‘life’. Is that love?

 

_ Leo.  _

 

His cheek reddens and he covers his cheek with the scarf.  _ Leo, Leo, Leo.  _ His mind just can’t stop repeating his lover’s name. Carelessly, he steps outside the stairway and slips backward. “Ah! Leo!” 

 

Warm hand wraps his waist and pulls him to his chest.  _ Leo… I-I…  _ His face is as red as an apple and nudges it into his chest.

 

“Are you okay, milady?” The prince whispers and brushes the silvery strands. “You’re so cute when you are embarrassed, Takumi.”

 

“I wasn’t!” Leo slowly lands him on the ground, yet Takumi is still protesting. “I am fine, Leo!” He drops his meek act for a second and glares at Leo harshly.

 

“Still unsatisfied, milady?” Leo holds Takumi’s hand and drags him closer until his head rests on his shoulder. “You don’t need to act strong. Just be what you are.”

 

“But it is...” He focused on the ground and brushes his face. His cheeks are still red, and he is still uncomfortable with his new role. However, as long as he is with Leo, he doesn’t mind showing his real fragile self in front of others.  _ Leo will protect me. Leo will assist me whenever I need to help.  _ He wraps his body around Leo’s arm. “Maybe we should get back to the room, should we?”

 

“You’re right.” The two tread towards the small cottage, with their hands still holding and body leaning on each other. Their walking pace is getting slower and slower as they both want to stay in this peaceful moment forever. It have been so much of troubles since the war end, but none of them have enjoyed ‘peace’. However, as they are anonymous here, they can act whatever they want.

 

“Do you need to eat something before bed, ‘kumi? You haven’t eaten anything today.”

 

“Oh hell yes!” Takumi shouts with enthusiasm. His stomach is growling for the whole day, even when he was sleeping on Leo’s lap. He hasn’t had much in the previous days because of his nightmares. Leo digs his nails into his skin, reminding him of his manners and his position. A skeptical glare is also given when Takumi nearly shouted again and exposed his gender.

 

“I mean…yes please…L-Leo…” The silver-haired man glances and smiles at his master.  _ You are still a slave, Takumi. You can’t love someone who treated you as a pet. You can’t... _

 

“Is that Prince Leo?”

 

Takumi turns around, yet no one nearby. He must have imagined that. There is no way Leo’s identity will be exposed among the public.  _ Takumi! Did you know what you are doing? You were acting so recklessly that... _

 

“’Kumi?” Leo waves his hand in front of Takumi’s eyes. “Are you okay? Your face looks pale.” 

 

“I-I’m fine.” He shakes his head and grins back. “Maybe we should have dinner first.” He sticks his body on his arms.  _ I must be overpressured. Why would I be so suspicious? Takumi, keep calm! _

 

_ But what if… _

 

_ That is…  _

 

“Leo, don’t leave me.”

 

“Why do you suddenly say this?” Leo gives him a warm smile and pats his head. “I won’t, Takumi. I swear. Let’s go to the dining room first.” 

 

“So he is the one who killed thousands of Hoshidan soldiers” The voice becomes a bit louder. Looking at the open field, Takumi sees a distant shadow staring at them.

 

“’Kumi?” Leo asks with a doubtful stare. “What happened?”

 

“Nothing. I am fine.”

 

\----------------------------

 

Leo pulls the chair out before he sits on the dining table. “Milady.” A smile is added with his calm and polite voice. “Have a sit.” 

 

Nevertheless, Leo acts like a gentleman in front of the public, which is really different from what he had done two weeks ago. Looking back, he had no idea why he would be so cruel to his lover. What had driven him to make the Hoshidan second prince into his slave? What had been is motivation to treat Takumi as a personal pet? He was a royal, yet he had collared him and removed his soul from his former body like he was his sacrificial lamb. Now, the warm hands he is holding don’t belongs to a human. All thanks to him. 

 

_ “See that young lady? She is so cute!” _

 

_ “I hope that I will be able to marry that handsome man. I’m jealous...” _

 

Takumi blushes and sits on the chair with quiet groans. His face reddens when the knight brushes his hair and gives him a bright, warm smile. He loves Leo, even though he had destroyed him. Although he had left his family behind, he is lucky to have Leo by his side. 

 

_ God haven’t given up on me. I’m still living at the path I am supposed to live in. _

 

_ There is nothing better than this ending.  _

 

He has never been the centre of interest. Although the palace might had served finer food than the village, he has never been to hungry and desperate to eat. Or maybe, it’s because Leo is by his side, guiding and teaching him manners (even though some villagers found it weird that nobles don’t even know the proper way to speak).

 

_ If I can live in this moment forever... _

 

“Damn. This choop-stick thing is so complicated!” The prince tried picking up the tofu with his pair of chopstick, but ended up breaking it. 

 

Takumi chuckles. He has never see the genius having any sort of troubles. 

 

“Here. Just put your fingers here, and here… Done!”

 

“T-Thank you.” The crowd bursts in laughters the moment Leo’s face burns as red as flame. Takumi covers his mouth, secretly laughing at Leo when he still fails to take up the tofu.

 

“W-What are you laughing at?”

 

“Nothing special. You can try something easier first.”

 

“That is discouraging more than encouraging, ‘kumi.” Low groans leave his lips while he tried to pick up the rice. “That is harder than what I’ve expected!”

 

“Hm. That’s why you shouldn’t underestimate Ho-...” The prince gives him a warning stare before he could finish his sentence. “-how to use a chopstick…”

 

The crowd giggle because of both their humor and their childishness. How long has it been? How long did they hide under their persona? How long have they been acting strong and independent kids while they are still not fully matured?

 

_ But it is worth waiting, as long as I can be by his side. _

 

\----------------------------

 

The dinner is more or less Takumi teaching Leo how to use a chopstick, while Leo teaching Takumi how to act elegantly. After cleaning up the table, they dashed back to their room with Leo grabbing Takumi’s yukata.

 

“L-Leo!” The yukata is slipping off his shoulder as Leo pulls it too hard, way too hard. He knows that Leo is as impatient as he is, but he doesn’t want to break the yukata Leo had just bought him. “You will tear it into half if you keep pulling me!”   
  


The mage slows down when he find his lover couldn’t keep up with his speed. Sighing, he loses the grip. “I don’t think there is another choice.” He kneels down with his back facing Takumi. “Ride on my back. You are exhausted, ain’t you?”

 

“I… Em… ”Amber eyes stare at his boyfriend with shock and confusion. “I mean, if someone sees us…”

 

“No one is here. I’ll saving escort you back to the room, Takumi.” He leans back and lifts Takumi’s thighs. “Hold tight!”

 

“Wait!” It’s too late. Leo has already carried him up. His hands are wrapping around Leo’s neck, while legs are swinging at the side. He presses his chest on his Leo’s back. “I-I’m ready.”

 

The mage sprints back to their room without a second of hesitation. Takumi is lighter than he thought, as he hasn’t eaten much in the past few days. He hears Takumi giggles on the way to their room, while his back is rubbing against his own. Although he has no idea what he has been doing, he enjoys the time spending with his lover. He owes him a lot, yet he couldn’t find a chance to repay all the sadness he made. Now, as Takumi requested him to filled him, he needs to follow his instructions.

 

Leo enters the room and places ‘the girl’ on the bed. The silvery-haired man groans, yet this doesn't stop him from untying the ribbons on his yukata and showing his naked body on the bed. The mage instantly unbuttons his shirt and spreads his clothes all around the room.

 

“L-Leo…” Takumi rests his head on the pillow. Even though they haven’t started, his limbs are already spreading. His eyes are looking around, ensuring that no one is looking at them, but they are still with lust. He wants it; he needs Leo to do something to him.

 

“Lie down, Takumi.” The dark prince crawls and straddles him.  “Relax, Takumi. You will love it.”

 

“P-Please…L-Leo” The boy moans out when the mage cups his burning cheeks. Hot breaths touches his face while the smell of Leo’s specially tuned perfume rushed into his nose. He loves lying down and all prepared for him. He loves his submissive boyfriend begging for him. He loves him showing his naked body to him alone. He slides down the yukata and whispers.

 

“You are beautiful. More beautiful than I first met you.”

 

Takumi turns his head though his eyes are still fixed on the prince. “I-I…” The warm hand tilts his chin and forces him to look at the blonde. 

 

“You don’t need to feel shame. You’re brilliant.” 

 

A pair of lips presses against his mouth, stealing his breath before he could reply. His tongue invades rubs at his lips until Takumi trembles. Saliva slips into his teeth and sucked the gasps between.

 

Sometimes, Takumi twists and his back arches. In the other times, he moans into their kiss, and half-lidded eyes gaze at the taller man. The dominant tongue then rubs on his teeth and until both tongues touches. 

 

“Mmmm…”

 

He pushes the prince away and gasps for air. “Leo… Stop…” 

 

“But the fun has just started.” Leo bites his jawbones and hand running in the silvery locks. “Your tongue is so sweet, so as your breathes. Didn’t it feel good to be loved and touched?”

 

“I-I…Y-You are stealing my breaths…” His voice is barely auditable when it is mixed with those sex noises. 

 

“You don’t need to breathe, Takumi.” The warm lips invade him again before he could inhale.  _ Leo...  _ He closes his eyes, though unwilling tears are falling onto his cheek. He hates to remember his family or what he had lost. Although he loves Leo, he still wants his family beside him, he still wants to be a normal human who could breathe.  _ Nevermind… You are treated great as a loser of the way already…  _  He ignores the depression inside him as Leo starts kissing and biting his jawline again.

 

“You don’t need to be sad. I’m always beside you, treating you the best as I can.” He bites the skin harsher until tears pricked from his eyes. “You don’t need to be scared. You are safely kept in my hugs.” He paints his neck with lilac and seeks the bare chest below.

 

“That hurts…L-Leo!” He cries and pushes Leo away. “L-Leo…Please…”

 

Takumi’s screams have become a little too noisy to the villagers, especially at night. He covers his shoulders though the lust in his eyes haven’t been weakened by the rebellion. “Sh… You are getting a little too noisy. You don’t want other to find it out, right?”

 

Takumi would have pouted at him like a kid if his mind was clearer. However, he was so concentrated at sex and has already forgotten his own name. His pale hands pulls the mage up and giving butterfly touches to his arms. “Please…Leo… touch me now…I need you…”

 

“Are you so desperate?” The blonde couldn’t help but teases. Free hans are enjoying those warmth his boyfriend has given him and all those touches. Chuckling, he nibbles his nipple while twisting another. “So red and hard already…”

 

“I-I…” Takumi whines and runs his fingers into the golden hair. “Use your teeth. Please!”   
  


Smiling and moaning, he chews and presses the harden red skin. His fingers start digging and twitching while his mouth is working on the nub. “Leo… _ Leo…”  _ The submissive man cries in pleasure whenever nails are digging or teeth are biting him. White liquid starts to leak at the pink muscle as the prince lattice his nubs.  “Leo...T-That is…” Moaning, he scrambles the golden hair and places his head in between.

 

“It’s totally fine, Takumi. You don’t need to worry about it.” His mouth and hand switches position after drinking the milk. Another hand traces down his spine and strokes his inner thigh, demanding it to spread for him. Lewd moans become louder, and his pumpingcock rubs against his chest for that little for friction to cum. His legs couldn’t resist the urge of spreading and gives the control of his lower body to the prince.

 

“I’ll never regret choosing you as my lifelong partner. Your body, your personality, even your very soul, they are all prepared for me.” 

 

“I…Ahh…” He plays with his balls until those legs spread wider and wider for him. “Go on… Leo…” He brushes the gold yellow hair until the bite in his nub loosen.

 

The mage sniggers aftering painting his nubs with a final layer of his own saliva. Delicate lips trace his chest and roam along the pale skin. One of his hand is circling his cock while another one is working around his abandoned hole.

“Do you want to be filled?”

 

“Leo! Please! Touch me! Go inside me!” Takumi goes louder and louder as he repeats. “Please! Master! I need you!”

 

“So thirsty, eh?” Leo gives a harsh bite on his inner thigh when he is getting too loud. The wall isn’t sound proof, after all. “I’ll get there soon… Be patient.” He grabs the lube beside his bed, and dips his fingers into the bottle. Another arm holds his hips as he circles around the sensitive skin.

 

“I love your moans, but you need to lower your volume a bit.” He mumbles before digging his first finger into Takumi. The finger curiously searches around the walls and explores the inner environment it had longed for.

 

“Agh…Leo…” His brain is turned into mush when something is stuck into his body. The pain is still insane because of his lack of experience in sex, even though his boyfriend had coated them with a bottle of oil. Nevertheless, it is his second time having something inside him, wiggling and filling him in a rather painful way. “Please… deeper…”

 

The second finger enters before he could adopt the pain. “Leo…Argh…” He couldn’t help but scream. Fingers were tightly gripping and pulling the dolen hair as the finger explores deeper. “Hurts… It’s painful…”

 

“Relax, Takumi. It won’t hurt…much.” The scissoring movement starts right after another forceful bite on his skin. Leo knew it would be difficult to prepare Takumi since his hole is still so tight, even though he isn’t a virgin anymore. He should have given him a butt plug during his ride, or wait a bit longer until Takumi fully adopt the pain his fingers gave him. However, interrupting his thoughts and in the middle of sex would be the worst thing ever. He ignores the screams, and the third finger enters before he could get use to the pain.

 

“Leo! Stop…H-Hurts…” The three fingers sketch his hole. Takumi is sure tight: Even after the throne rape. Yet, it would be a waste if he stops here, leaving him untouched. He needs Takumi’s muscle to relax for their future sexual intercourse. He needs Takumi to cooperate with him, so that he can fuck him unprepared in the future. He needs Takumi can get use to this pain soon.

 

“L-Leo…please…” Leo concentrates on his work and hits the prostate. Takumi’s face twists in both pain and pleasure while broken screams echoed the room.. He hopes Leo can do it in a more peaceful manner, but he still appreciates his work. “F-Fuck me…”

 

Removing all the fingers at once really ensure how empty Takumi is. “Beg me, Takumi.”

Leo teases. “Proof yourself worthy to me!”

 

“Please…Please! I need you to fill me right here, right now! Leo! Master!” The mage snickers and polishes his stiff cock another layer of lube. He pushes Takumi back to his lying position, and straddles him once again. The head of his dick presses soft skin around the hole.

 

“Please! Leo! Nngh…” The harden cock enters the hole without a second of hesitation. He grabs his hip, and pushes himself deeper inside his love even though he was struggling. “Pleasure…”

 

He first started with a testing thrust and observes his love. The silver-haired prince first squeezes his eyes, followed hot breathes and hoarse moans. He rocks his hips although the pain is still tearing him into half. Half lidded eyes gazed at him while his mouth is whispering. “You don’t need to be so kind… Harsher…”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Please… You know what I need…”

 

Leo looks at his love with confusion, yet he stills obey him and pushes himself inside. The thrusts become less rhythmic and harsher. More forcefully and keeps pushing Takumi into the edge indeed.

“Leo! Leo!” All he remembers is the prince’s name. His waist is trembling, and fingers tugging the golden hair above him. He tries to bite his lips and holds his moans, but that pleasure is too much for him to control himself. 

 

The room is now filled with moans and screams of two men, hugging and crying each other’s name. They are both so desperate to continue fucking each other until the mage pulled himself away. 

 

“I’m not doing it until you lower your volume. Takumi. We couldn't continue like this.”

 

“But you are… Loud…”

 

“I’ll lower mine. But I won’t finish you until you stop those sound slipping out the window.”

 

Takumi nods and places his palm in his mouth. He needs Leo to finish him. He needs Leo to mark him. He needs the pleasure of being filled.

 

“Good pet.” Leo pushes himself in again and thrusts right at his prostrate. “There you have.”

 

“Leo! There! Please! Master!” Takumi whines when Leo’s cock is stuck deeper into him. The grip on his mouth loosen as begging and watery eyes gazes at his master. His rocks with the rhythm Leo thrusted while he pulls his head closer to him.  All the pain seems to have vanished in this excitement, and all he can remember is the prince. “Deeper! Stronger!”

 

The mage chuckles. Takumi under his special treatment is really a sight to behold. He could feel that overwhelming desire is passing through his veins and leading to his cock. The blonde leans on the bare chest. “Did I told you are the best?”

 

“Leo! Nngh…” His mind isn’t functioning anymore. All he could do is to call his lover’s name and pulls him beside him. “Leo...Leo…”

 

The harsh bite of his neck silence those unnecessary voices. Warping his hand around his dick, Leo plays with his balls.

 

“Be patient, Takumi. I will finish you off soon. Really soon.” An evil smile appears when he grips his hips. He pushes himself deep, deep in Takumi and prepare for marking him with his own seed. Moans and whimpers are screamed out, for both the surprise and the pleasure. Yet, his grip on the cock and dick has prevent him from causing anymore friction.

 

“I am cumming, Takumi!” The grip tightens and nails are digging into the skin. High whines leave their lips as cum is spilled into the slave, and flowing out of his hole. Those warmth passes through every single part of him, from his head, to his nipples, to his cock and down to his legs, he could feel his love washing through his body. That seed is just way better than the sum of all those thrusts, and feels even better when his was prepared. Pleasuring and begging moans escaped his lips while his cock is pumping for friction. White silk leaks at the head of his cock, although the prince has squeezed it really tight.

 

“Leo…please…” He scrambles his hair yet tears are pricking from the edge of his eyes. 

 

“Please…I beg you…” The grip releases but still not enough to relief himself. 

 

“Please…master…”   
  


“You have my permission to come. Takumi.”

 

The loop loosen as white liquid is spilled on their chest, painting the world in white. High-pitched moans echo the room while the cock is still inside him.

 

“Fantastic!” He wipes his cum onto his finger and licks it. “You taste so good, Takumi!”

 

“I…”

 

“You should try it. It’s brilliant!” He presses the finger on his boiling lips. “Try it.”

 

He narrowed his eyes and questioned.  _ Does it taste good? My cum?  _ He turned his head slightly yet eyes are still fixed at the prince. He doesn't want to taste the salty white silk again. There is no way he could taste himself again! It is just…too unhygienic!

 

The dick is slowly ejected from the hole while the Hoshidan is still deciding whether he should lick himself. “If you are not follow my orders, I am not going to pleasure you…”

 

Hot breathes touches his fingers and a warm tongue welcomes without a second of doubt. “Please…Leo…” Takumi wipes the remaining clotting and drinks them like hot chocolate. “Don’t… Don’t leave me…”

 

“You are so sweet, Takumi. You are willing to do anything for me. You are simply made for me.” The blonde cups his cheek, and hands wandering on his muscular chest. He thrusts in extra hard and marks him for the very last time. The softened dick rubbed on the wall and is pulled away from the hole, giving him a sense of emptiness and hollowness.

 

The two are lying on the bed, waiting their orgasm to completely wear off. “I guess that is enough of excitement.” Takumi breaks the silence, even though both of them were staring at each other long enough to realise that.  “I will need to take a bath now.”

 

“Wait!” A warm hand wraps around his wrist before he could leave the bed. “I am going too.”

 

“W-What? W-We are bathing together?”

 

“Why not?” The warmth traces up and hugs him from behind. His chest is pressed on his spine while hands are tracing his chocolate muscle. “We have already seen each other naked, so why can’t we bathe together?”

 

“But still…”

 

“It’s fine, Takumi. Did you ask me to bathe with you before? It’s just a bath.”

 

Takumi gazes at Leo helpless. “Fine.” He turns around and wraps his limbs around the body. “Carry me then.”

 

“Childish.” The mage couldn’t help but laugh at his pouting and begging face.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” He pats his head and carries him into the bathroom, even though his legs feel like jelly after sex. He then places him down into the trough of water and dips himself into the waters. 

 

“What have you dreamt?”

 

“Pardon me?”

 

“You thought I was going to sell you to the black markets. So what actually happened in that dreams…or nightmares?” He pours a bucket of hot water onto the silvery strands, carefully removing any cum or dirt on his hair.

 

“Oh…Nothing important. That isn’t real either so…”

 

“Nah. It’s fine.” He plugs another white solid from those silvery strands. “Just curious.”

 

“Well… Seriously, you won’t want to know it…” He trips off and sinks his face into the bath. “But if you insist…”

 

“You know I’m gonna ask you until you replied.” Pale fingers brushes the silvery strands. “You can trust me, Takumi.”

 

“Em…” He looks away and avoids eye contact with the blonde. He pushes himself up a bit until the water level is right below his chin. 

 

“I was tied in the chair in a dark room. You came in, but teased me by playing with my collar. Then, another man with white hair appeared and told me you are going to sell me to the markets.” He gazes at his collar, which is still stably tied in his neck. “The next one had a similar setting. You were touching me instead of teasing me at the first half. But then, everything starts to break. You are torturing me… and… ” 

 

“And what? Did I do something heartbreaking?”

 

Words are stuck in his throat. He couldn’t tell Leo tied him and brought him into the dungeons. He doesn't want to tell Leo that he was enjoy seeing him suffer in his dreams. He hates telling Leo everything that won’t happen in his real life.

 

“Nah… I just can’t tell it. That’s too horrible and it won’t happen anyways.”

 

“It is fine then.” Warm hands rub the tears away from his cheek. “Those are all fake. You are not alone. No matter how tall is the brick wall, we are going to solve it together.”

 

Unwilling tears flow from the amber eyes. No one, no one except his family have cared him and loved him in his life. He was embraced purely because he was the prince of Hoshido. He was respected because of his mother’s policies. However, no one have ever paid any attention to him. Any real attention.

 

_ Until Leo showed up in his life. _

 

“I can change the form of your collar, if that reminds you that you were a slave.” His voice, which is filled with guilt, is as soft as a mice. “I can try converting this into another object… If you want”

 

Takumi shakes his head, though excess tears run off his cheek. “No. I am enjoying the heat from this collar. It protects me…”

 

“Are you sure? I can switch it into a tattoo or a necklace…”

 

“No, Leo. I am fine.” Takumi reassures and leans on the blonde. “I need you around me, but not on my skin. I need to hold me tight, but not loosely on my neck.” He nuzzles into his chest. “I need your warmth because that reminds me I am not alone.”

 

Dazzling eyes looks him back and pale arms hug him back. “I am sorry that I wasn’t paying attention last few days. You don’t need to suffer that much if I had helped you and noticed your anxiousness. I swear I will be a better partner from now on.”

 

“Leo...” Amber eyes gazes back. He nuzzles his head into his chest yet his voice is as firm as stone. “Leo…I love you. I love you so much that I don’t mind all the cruel things you’ve done to me. You’re the only one.”

 

The blonde chuckles and brushes the silver strands.“I’ve always known this. I love you too, Takumi.”

 

The two men embrace each other, steadily and lovingly. Neither of them want to break this moment, neither of them want to move even though the water is cold.   
  


They just want to live in this moment forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession at next chapter so gotta wait...
> 
> Happy Valentines Day @Leokumi!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, guys! I'm finally back with a FLUFF Leokumi chapter! Sorry for the late update because I was experiencing a writing block. But now, sit tight, and enjoy the story!
> 
> Thanks Lightning for giving ideas and checking my work <3

 

The morning sun shines into the window on the sleeping princes. Takumi opens his eyes and looks down at the sleeping man. Soft fingers brush his golden hair away from the Nohr prince’s face. He tries to be quiet, but the other prince is too keen even in sleep.

 

“T-Takumi…” The mage squints. He blocks the ray from entering his eyes and mutters. “What time is it…?”

 

“It’s the early morning, the sun rose.”

 

“Mmmnngh… You’re up early today. You usually wake after I leave the room...”

 

“So what are we going to do today Leo?” The Hoshidan could no longer hind the widening smile on his face. It has been way too long since he could actually look forward to the day, to his future. Even in the war, he only hoped that he would be saved and Hoshido could win the war. However, he can enjoy his life to his one and only love, without worrying about his life and future. He leans on the dark prince and absentmindedly traces his chest. 

 

Leo could only giggles and hugs him closer. I can’t change the past, but I can choose my future. He caresses his lover while humming a lullaby for him. “Em…I haven’t planned anything special yet…” 

 

Takumi nudges his head into his chest, showing disapproval to the answer. He leans on the prince and nuzzles into his hug. “But…but I think we can hike somewhere nearby…”

 

“Okay.” His innocent smile appears as the prince combs his silver strands, untying every single knot he made before “We can hunt, and walk around, or have a nice meal at the peak.”

 

The prince can only smile to his childishness. Despite all the wrongs he had done, Takumi forgave him and accepted him as his lover. That innocent smile is so pure that it wasn’t contaminated by his despair. So pure that it shows his love towards him. 

 

_ No… I can’t love him. _

 

“Let’s brush our teeth.” He snaps and changes the topic. Shivering hands push away the Hoshidan as he pants harder and harder. He can feel his heart pumping faster and faster when the watery eyes gaze. But at the same time, his heart is sinking because of the guilt. “I-I’ve prepared a garb for you today.” He leads him to the bathroom and does some easy cleaning before sneaking out the bathroom.

 

_ What am I doing? Why… Is it because I love him? _

 

He stands behind the wall and tries desperately to slow his fluttering heart. He doesn’t know why his heart beats faster than ever when he sees Takumi. He doesn’t understand why he is avoiding him. He doesn’t know why he feels ashamed whenever Takumi smiles.

 

_ Why? But… I just… I just can’t love him…  _

 

He rushes to the suitcase. Sorting the pile of fabric in their luggage, he takes a traditional Hoshidan kimono for Takumi. 

 

_ Takumi will like it… _  He starts imagining how Takumi looks like when he puts on the kimono.  _ Purple garb with his silver hair… _ The prince can’t help but chuckle at his own interpretation.  _ Lovely.  _

 

_ Focus Leo!  _ A sudden thought strikes him _. You can’t keep Takumi waiting! _ He grabs the purple ribbon and knocks on the bathroom door. Once again, his heart rushes when he touches the wooden door. Reddened cheek sticks on the door, listening to the footsteps inside. He takes a deep breath and shivering voice asks, “Takumi, can you open the door?”

 

“O-Okay…”

 

“You don’t seem sure but I’m coming in” But his heart is pumping too fast that he can’t wait another second without seeing the silver haired man. The prince pushes the door and it reveals the Hoshidan only wearing his undergarments.

  
  


“W-What? Y-You...”

 

“You’ve seen this! Shut up!” However, the prince is so distracted and stares at the naked body. His heart is pumping fast again. His body becomes hot again. And his eyes, just can’t leave the body for a second.  

 

“Stop staring at me….” Takumi interrupts and covers himself with the towel.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Takumi.” Leo can only blush as red as a tomato. Looking away, he passes the clothing. “Em…maybe you should change by yourself. I will wait outside…”

 

“I-It’s fine.” a warm hand envelops the prince’s wrist before he could slip away from the room. “I need your help, Leo…” Takumi loosened the towel and shows his pale skin under his waist. “I can’t put this garment on correctly by myself. Can you help?”

 

Leo couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well, the second prince of Hoshido doesn’t know how to put on a kimono correctly.” He teases on as the pale hand brushes the platinum silver hair. Despite the fact that his heart is beating fast, he tries to calm himself down and act as himself in front of his lover. “Spoiled, aren’t you?”

 

“S-Shut up.” Takumi encloses himself in the thin piece of silk. He brushes his hair and hides his face behind the silvery curtain. “Remember to cover the right sleeve on top. It will be embarrassing if you switch the other way round…”

 

“Okay, my love.” The mage kneels down and kisses on his palm. Another hand peeks through the fabric and squeezes his thigh. Pleasured yet surprised moan leaves Takumi’s lips as he wasn’t prepared. “Your legs have been growing steadily for me, haven’t they?”

 

“F-Fine.” 

 

“So cute, my dear.” He stands up and holds his waist. He grabs the purple ribbon on the cabinet and brushes the silvery strands. “Do you want to tie up your hair?”

 

“No… I mean… I can do it myself…” He hides his face under his hair. “S-Stop teasing me… Like that…”

 

Leo can’t help but giggle at his friend. “I won’t let you suffer from the pain.” He wraps the ribbon above his collar, covering it. “You are not alone, Takumi.” He ties a bow-knot on the ribbon. “I am always by your side.” He brushes his hair with his fingers and feels the heat between the strands.

 

_ It’s so warm… So safe…  _

 

The Hoshidan can only blush under his hair of hair. “T-Thanks…” He touches the ribbon hesitantly. His eyes stare on the ground yet his hands are pulling the prince closer to him. “Thank you for covering it up…”

 

“You’re no longer my slave, Takumi.” He cups his cheek and kisses on his forehead. “You are more than that. Please believe my earnest.”

 

“W-What?”

 

“Just kidding.” He pinches his cheek and giggles. Removing himself from the embrace, too warm, it blurs the line the keep them a cold distance. “Let’s go. Or else we will be late and we need to walk in the haunted forest at night...”

 

“Ah! Stop scaring me!” Takumi holds his hand and pulls him out. “Faster! I don’t want to walk in the dark!”

 

“You were the one wasting all the time in the bathroom!” Leo puts on his shoes and rushing towards Takumi. “Wait for me!”

 

“Catch me if you can!” 

 

“Don’t think you can run faster than me because you are an archer!” He chases him all the way till they can’t even see their little cottage. How long did they chase? Neither of them knows the answer. It is just genuine enjoyment, pure happiness when they are playing hide and seek like kids, forgetting everything about the war and casualties. Leaving everything behind like gaining their lost childhood back. It is just so pure, so pure that nothing seems to matter in this moment.

 

“Catch you!” The mage hugs Takumi from behind, dragging him closer. “You have to stay by my side, always.”

 

“That wasn’t fun! It is just the matter of time before you can catch me!” 

 

“Admit that Takumi, you lose and I win.” He kisses his hair and wraps his arms around his waist. “Well, since I’ve won the race, I want to bring you somewhere.”

 

“Leo! Stop showing that arrogant smirking face!” Takumi struggles against the hug, even though in the deepest of his heart, he wants him to cuddle him longer. “Fine. I lose. Where do you want to go?”

 

“That’s a secret.” He loses the hug though hazel eyes are fixed on his lover. “You’ll love it.”

 

“Ha? Tell me!”

 

The mage can’t help but giggle at his childish act. “Be patient. You’ll know it soon.” He caresses those muscular yet pale arms, worshipping how beautiful the second prince of Hoshido is. His heart is beating fast, and his face is blushing whenever he touches Takumi. Brown eyes just can’t escape from the former prince for a second, although he is leading him to his destination. Shivering hands grab his lover’s hand so tight that red strips were former on the skin

 

_ You can’t do that, Leo. Your family and your country will hate you. _

 

But how could he separate from Takumi when they have already become one? The prince brings joy as well as tears into his life. He would not taint the beautiful memories with abandonment, neglections. No matter the distance, the obstacles, he knows they would always join again.

 

Vast land, mild green meets the murky blue at the horizon. The sun is dimmer behind the clouds, but he needs not the warmth when he could bury himself in Takumi's embrace. He wonders, does the prince in front of him knows how beautiful he is that even the scenery fades into the background?

 

“Leo…” Amber eyes glitter when he sees all those villages and rivers below him. “It is just… majestic… “

 

“Yes, it is.” He drags him closer and lets his head rest on his shoulder. “But you are even more beautiful.”

 

“Stop embarrassing me! Teaser!” 

 

“But you really are!” He brushes the platinum hair all the way down to his hips. He wants to laugh like he usually did, but no, it isn’t the occasion to tease him. He waited this moment for so long that he that he had planned this for more than a hundred times. He takes a deep breath and gazes Takumi.

 

_ He can’t do it with any hesitation. There is no going back. _

 

_ He can’t be guilty of what he will do. _

 

“I’ve something to tell you, Takumi.”

 

“Why are you suddenly so formal… and so serious?” Takumi tilts his head and gazes back. Leo had never been so serious, not even when they were in the war. “What’s the matter?”

 

“Did you remember what you’ve told me yesterday?” The mage grips his hand tight, trying to hide the shiver his anxiety made. His voice is shaking because how unprepared he is and fearing the consequence of Takumi rejecting him.

 

_ But he has no reason to love me back. _

 

Eyes widened, his grip tightened, yet his body is shivering harder. Hazel eyes stare at the Hoshidan confusingly: He doesn’t know what he should do, or what he can do.

 

_ I can’t live without him. Especially when the whole country is turning down on me. Elise, Camilla, Xander… They all hate me… _

 

_ If Takumi hates me, what can happen? What will happen if he doesn’t accept me? Will I need to live in this world lonely? Or will I break down immediately? _

 

Even if Takumi accepted me, Elise and Camilla and Xander will reject it because of our sex. The country will reject it because it is illegal to love a man. Then both me and Takumi will end up isolated and despised by our men, our country.

 

_ What can i do? What should I do? _

 

The mage gazes back at Takumi, forcing himself to smile despite all those sadness he is experiencing. Empty eyes peek at the amber eyes, praying his partner will accept him but not abandon him. A weak voice breaks the silence and says, “Did you?”

 

“Em… Yes…” Takumi is shocked when he sees Leo’s face is as pale as a paper. Gasping, he grips his hand in return and pats him. “What happened? Are you okay?”

 

The mage can only shake his head and safely holds the Hoshidan’s hand. It is his confession, but he ended up discouraging himself: Discouraged because he was afraid of the consequences after the confession. Now, his partner is instead calming him down, encouraging him rather than him showing his true feelings. Even though his heart beats like crazy when Takumi caresses him, he can’t speak his feelings aloud.

 

_ Didn’t you say you want to be sure? What’s the meaning of doing this if I’m confused? _

 

He looks back at his lover, who is smiling and cheering for him. Who is caring him even though he was treated as a slave a week ago, even though most of his family died. 

 

_ Be confident in yourself, Leo… You can do it…  _

 

He takes a deep breath and gazes back at his one and only love. One of his arm wraps around his neck, while another takes his divine weapon out of his pocket. 

 

_ There is nothing to be scared of.  _

 

His body is no longer shivering and sweating. His mind is calm and clear. His eyes are shining brighter and surer than ever. 

 

_ I won’t fail. Not now. _

 

_ Takumi loves me. He loves me more than anyone.  _

 

“Takumi, I don’t know how do you feel about me, but...” Warm lips touch each other and break the sentence. The mage pulls himself closer until they can feel another’s heat. He places his hand on Brynhildr and casts a Sakura tree behind him. The seeding breaks through the soil and branches. Flowers start to bloom whereas the spring breeze blows those pink petals all over the country, with some floating around the two men. 

 

“I love you, Takumi. So much that I can’t imagine my life of losing you.” He runs through the silvery hair and cups his cheek. He breaks the kiss and reveals the scene he has created for him: The mountains, the trees, and village - Just like what it look like before the war started. Petals have already covered the grassland they were standing on and paints the atmosphere with love. 

 

“I-I… Hell, you know my answer already!” He blushes and nudges his head into the mage’s chest. His hands wrap around his neck and he kisses back the mage. “I love you, Leo, more than anything in the world. I will stay with you forever and ever. Even when the world is destroyed, I will brace you through it..”

 

“T-Thank you…” Leo can no longer hide his tears. How long had he been hiding his feelings? How long had been begging for his confession to be a success? All his fear and terrors and suddenly seems so unimportant, so minor when he knows he can live with his live one. The happiness he has just experienced is overwhelming that he can’t even reply properly. It is just too much luck and joy for him for a day.

 

“Leo! What happened?” A lightning strikes his heart, shocking the Hoshidan that his reply isn’t satisfying enough. His fingers wipe the tears away, hoping to see a smiling Leo in front of him. “Are you okay? I’m sorry that my answer doesn’t meet your standard… I love you, Leo!” He raises his voice while pulling his boyfriend to himself. “I love you, Leo! Please don’t leave me for a second!”

 

“T-Takumi… Thank you… I am so happy…” The mage pats his hand and rubs his tears away, even though it doesn’t stop it from pricking through the edge of his eyes. Pale hands brush the silvery hair, calming him down. Warm lips press his sweeties’ forehead to ensure his love is genuine. “I couldn’t believe it… That you will accept me…”

 

“Of course I will! Waaaaaaah!” The sorcerer lifts him up from the ground, giving him a better view of both the village and the Sakura tree. When the spring breeze blows again, petals scattered around the couple, circling them together. It is just so bright, so pure that it reminds him of peace.

 

The peace he used to live in when he was young.

 

“Leo.” The archer speaks up and breaks the silence. Amber eyes gaze at the prince while his hair is blown by the wind. “This reminds me of my childhood. When no one is talking about war, when no one is worried that whether they will be killed the next day. When everyone can live together no matter they are a Nohrian or an Hoshidan. When people get to enjoy life but to sacrifice them.”

 

The mage smiles in return. His country attacked Hoshido, after all. He was one of the chief commanders and strategists, after all. He was the one capturing his love and turned him into a slave. No matter how guilty he feels for his brutal acts, he couldn’t redeem his sins. All he could do was to create a better future.

 

“Takumi, I will try my best to return this country to its original form, and reconstruct it into the city in your childhood.” Glittering hazel eyes looks at Takumi, though some over-whelming tears are still pricking through his eyes. “I, as the governor/king of Hoshido, I will do my best to return it to its true form. And you will always be my queen, Takumi.”

 

“That’s embarrassing!” The archer cups his face and directly pulls them into another kiss. “But thanks. Thanks for regaining my childhood. And thank you for loving me.”

 

\--------------------------

 

It is dawn already when those two finally arrive their little cottage. Leo scrambles the pile of dress (which are specially made for Takumi) and pulls out a victorian gothic gown. “There will be a ball tonight.” He takes out a pair of high heels, which are enchanted with sparkling gems, “want to join?”

 

“I can’t dance.” The archer pouts childishly, though, in his deepest heart, he is begging for a chance that he can hold his lover’s hand. “I won’t reject, though.”

 

“Great, then.” The sorcerer places the pair of high heels in front of the archer, “I hope it fits.”

 

Amber eyes squint because of how shining the diamonds are. He digs his feet into those 5-inches tall heels, and are shivering so badly because of the extra height gained. The archer tries walking a few steps, but it is just way harder to balance with the new shoes. “Ah! It is difficult…” He stumbles across the room and pivots on the wall. “Is there another one? Or is  that the only pair of purple shoes you bought?”

  
  


“Well, it isn’t. But…” The sorcerer waves his dress just to make it less wrinkled. He leans forward and places the purplish clothing in front of the shorter man.“This matches your dress the best.” 

 

“Ah! How kind of you!” Takumi annoyingly sighs, yet he obediently follows. Untying the ribbon on his kimono, he yanks the piece of silk over his shoulders. The kimono drops onto the ground, revealing his naked body again. The archer brushes and looks away, but obediently grabs the gown from Leo. “I-I will wear this myself…”

 

“No, let me help you.” The mage takes the gown and pulls it upwards. “You look more beautiful with this on.” He whispers beside his ears, while his tongue teases the cartilage, “you are so cute.”

 

“S-Stop teasing me…” Takumi pulls the scrap onto his shoulder. “Wait, what? Why are you picking one with a bare back? I might...Mmmm…”

 

Leo’s lips invade Takumi’s before he can protest any longer. “No more complains. This fits you.” He covers his lips with a layer of saliva and continues tasting the remaining sweetness in their tongue. “It will be a waste if you can’t show yourself in the ball.”

 

“F-Fine.” Takumi brushes madly and looks away. His hands cover his reddened face and peek through the small spaces between his fingers. “Shut up and go get changed. I don’t wanna wait for you for the ball.”

 

“Point taken.” Leo rubs his thumb against his cheek and changes into his formal ball suit., leaving the archer all alone in the room. Yet, it isn’t long until he finishes getting changed and invites his boyfriend.

 

“Would you like to dance with me, Takumi?”

 

The archer giggles and holds his hand. The innocent smile floats on his face once again, though he is still having hardship walking with heels. “Is there a choice, Prince Leo?” 

 

“I won’t let a beautiful lady unattended. Do you think me of a lesser gentleman? I won’t let you down. .” Leo replies with a teasing smile and holds back. “You have been wanting to go to a ball, isn’t it?”

 

“Party isn’t my thing… But… ” He focuses on the ground. Amber eyes stare at the holding hands, and his mouth barely moves to speak. “I don’t mind going with you.”

 

“You are brushing really badly, Takumi.” The mage can’t help but teases him once again. Laughing at other wasn’t his thing, but when he sees how adorable it is when Takumi gets embarrassed, he can’t hide his childish innocent smile. “Would you like to dance with me, Takumi?”

 

“Can you please stop laughing at me?” Yet his face is as red as an apple. “It is my first time going to a ball… I-It’s normal to be nervous! You need to hold me tight! And don’t let me fall!”

 

“Don’t worry, I will always protect you. Now, take my hand.” The mage escorts Takumi to the ball room. It is an uneasy walk for the silvery-haired man as he is wearing a 5-inches tall high heel with a long purple gown. Although his hair covers his back, it still feels weird when he is exposing it in the public area. It is his first time wearing a dress, though his mother had put on feminine yukatas on him, just to show how beautiful he was. 

 

“Oh! Oh! So you two are here!” The village chief welcomes them “Everyone is waiting for you!” 

 

“We are sorry for being late.” The sorcerer wraps his arms around his ‘girlfriend’. “We were having trouble choosing clothes.”

 

“Nah! It is okay! You two are not late!” The old man pats his shoulder and guides them to the small cottage nearby. He is humming a Hoshidan folk song, which Takumi is so familiar with its melody, but can’t name it out.

 

“What’s the name of this piece?” Takumi breaks the silence and questions him. “What is it called?”

 

“I don’t know. It just comes into my mind.” He replies with a smile. “I don’t even remember why I know this song. It is just so familiar, but… I can’t even think of the name of the song.”

 

“Is that so…” The archer sighs and gazes at the night sky. When did I know this song? Why does it seem so familiar? What’s the name of it?

 

“I will tell you if I can remember it someday.” He turns back and pushes the wooden door leading to the hall. “But for now, just enjoy the ball.”

 

Soft music echoes the room, and few pairs are dancing at the center of the room. A quintet, which is located in the back of the room, is playing some Hoshidan music. The village has already arrived at least half an hour earlier, but they still wait for the main guest tonight. The ones who were chatting turns around and screams, welcoming the Royals into their festival.

 

“Wow...I have never known that Hoshido has such peaceful place…” Takumi is stunned by the scenery. It has been some time to see people drinking, chatting and dancing carefreely. Villagers are just enjoying the happiness now and leave all the hardship, worries and sadness behind. When Nohrians invaded their country, everyone was praying for their life. They had never rested during the war: both mentally and physically. Nightmares of Hoshido falling invaded their dreams. It is a surprise that people in remote areas are enjoying and embraces their life rather than praying for it. They thanks the God rather than blaming him. They look at the positive events in their life rather than the negative ones.

 

“Wow, those are the noble couples everyone has been talking about!” A young girl points at them. Usually, children are not allowed to enter the ballroom, so it must be a grand event that allows everyone in the village to participate. “The boy is so handsome and the girl is so cute! I wonder what their life would be like…”

 

Takumi smiles ironically. Being a prince isn’t anything he is proud of; Especially when he is now the slave of the enemy’s second prince. Although he is loved by the prince, it doesn’t mean his fear are all gone. He doesn’t know how Sakura will react to his relationship, and whether the Nohrian family accepts him as a wife. The wedding will also be a problem as both Nohrains and Hoshidans will join, and fight.

 

Leo escorts Takumi to the center of the room, with his hands holding so tight that it sweats. Soon, light shines on those two, highlighting them from the crowd. Bending down, Leo invites and lifts his hand, “may I have this dance?”

 

“Yes, but…” Takumi lowers his voice. He glimpses are the surrounding just to ensure no one is listening to them, “I don’t know how to dance… as a female…”

 

“It’s fine, ‘kumi, I will teach you.” Leo stands up and holds one hand on Takumi waist while another on his hand. “Follow me, okay?” He steps back and pulls his love closer. “Step forward...And then backward... ya... you are doing great!”

 

“Is it?” A bright smile is shown on his face. He steps backward as the prince, once again, spins around and catches his waist when he was about to fall. “Leo! What are you doing?!”

 

“You said you’ve mastered the basic, isn’t it?” The mage spins around and increases their pace. “So it’s time to learn the complex ones!”

 

“L-Leo!” Takumi whines as he tips his other leg. In no time, the archer falls backward and loosen the grip on the prince. He was so about to fall onto the ground, yet Leo pulls him back at the very last second.

 

“Is that too difficult? Prince Takumi?” The mage chuckles and hugs his lover, “should we go back to the basics again?”

 

“That is NOT funny! It is hard to dance with these...high heels…”

 

“I should have picked a taller one for you, isn’t it?” Tender fingers rub his reddened cheeks and strokes the silvery hair to the back of his ears, “if you become my wife, you’ll need to learn dancing someday.”

 

“Argh! I know it! ” The archer shakes his head and pushes the mage away. He grabs his hand and leans on him. “Forward, then backward...then turn...and…”

 

“You are the one paying the most effort!” Leo laughs and follows the rhythm. When a new music starts, he places on hand on his thigh and another on his hips. “Now, lets try doing something harder…”

 

“Wait! Didn’t you say… ” But the blonde prince silence him with a kiss and lifts him up. The archer catches his neck and pulls himself closer to the prince. “Mmmm…”

 

“But you are enjoying it.” He breaks the kiss and spins him around. “How’s that? Looking from high above the ground?”

 

“T-That is…” The world is spinning around and stars start floating in his head. “land...I’m… dizzy…”

 

“I’ve never know you are so bad at spinning!” The mage lands him onto the sofa nearby. He takes a cup of water and slips it between the lips. “I didn’t expect you to fall so fast.”

 

“You… Teaser…” The archer swallows the rest and shakes his head. His hand's try to pivot himself against the prince but is pushed back by the mage. “Why…”

 

“We are not in a hurry. Dancing with those are really exhausting.” The prince serves him some more drinks and biscuits before they return to the dancing area. When Takumi lifts his dress and shows the purple shots on his calves, he whispers, “we can go back to our room if you are tried.”

 

“No.” Though his eyes are fixed on those bruises. “I’m not going.” He pouts childishly and tightens the grab.”I’m with you. I want to dance.”

 

“Fine, fine.” The mage rubs his hair and pats his head. He knew he can’t go against him when he shows his naive face - Especially when he notice how immature he is. He isn’t someone as courageous as Prince Ryoma is, or as sophisticated as Xander is. He is just a child with a matured body, trying to seek for approval when he is fighting.  “Now, then,” He let out a relief sigh, “let’s combine all the things we have learned so far. Step forwards, then backward. Turn around. Forward, backward...and leans back…”

 

“Lean back? I don’t think we have learned anything about that!” Takumi snaps, yet Leo’s hands guide him to relax. His eyes are shining, telling him to trust him. His back slowly bends backward, even though the grab in his arms is still tight. “I-I am falling...Leo!”

 

“I will have your back” His hands lifts the archer back to a standing position. Warm lips press on Takumi’s when he is still complaining how hard it is. Hugging Takumi closer, he continues spinning and dancing. 

 

“L-Leo…” He tries to jerk his body away but Leo’s cuddle is sure tight. 

 

“You are enjoying this, ain’t you? Don’t lie to yourself, Takumi.” Leo whispers and gives him a warm smile. His arms embrace his further, protecting him from any further danger. Now, they seem to be isolated from the reality and are living in a dimension only they can enter. Nothing is the world seems to matter, except the one in front of him.

 

“Well…” Takumi hasn’t had such enjoyment since he lost his siblings. Or maybe, he doesn’t even care whether his siblings will approve him. Dancing is all he wants to do now. “Maybe…”

 

Leo giggles and kisses on his forehead. “You don’t need to tell me.” He places his palm on his heart, “you need to tell your heart, only.”

 

The archer smiles innocently and nudges his head into his chest. He can’t be more certain about that: He knows exactly how he feels. There is no place for him to doubt himself.

 

_ I hope this will last forever. _

 

\-----------------------------------------

  
  


After a few cups of wine, the dizzy men walk back to their own private college. Even though they didn’t drink much, none of them can hold liquor. Especially Takumi, who seldom drank alcohol. However, since his soul is separated from his body, he feels less dizzy, so he carries the prince back to his room.

 

“You were enjoying yourself, Leo.” Takumi pats Leo’s head, just to revenge how much he patted him throughout the night. His headband is loosened and golden hair covers his eyebrow. “We will be back soon.”

 

“T-ta-kumi…I-I…” Leo leans on the silvery-haired man, choking a bit because of the excess alcohol. Stars are floating in his mind, and the world is spinning whenever he moves his head. “I...need you by my side…”

 

“I’m always here, Leo.” He wraps his arms around his shoulders just to ensure. “You don’t need to be scared.”

 

They soon arrive their little wooden cottage. It is already past midnight, nevertheless, and they are sleepy and exhausted by all the activities that day. The archer unlocks the door and rests his boyfriend on the chair. “We’re back, Leo. Wanna take a shower first?”

 

**BANG!**

 

The door suddenly shuts and lock them in the room. The night has suddenly become so quiet and those insects cries are silenced. There must be something unusual, Takumi punches the wooden plank and kicks it. Yet, the lock didn’t break and someone attaches something right outside the house.

 

_ What happened? _

 

Eyes widened, he suddenly remembers the short conversation when they first arrive this village. It wasn’t a false interpretation, but someone is spying them. Someone is following them. Someone is going to…

 

**BOMB!**

 

Wooden blocks are sent flying by the explosive force. Small crumbles are dashing towards the prince, aiming his arms and legs. The house is totally destroyed by the bomb and flames starts burning at the other end of the room.

 

**BANG!**

 

Another explosion happens right behind the door. Spying eyes stares at the men as the point of the arrows aims at him. The blade of the outlaws reflects the blood moon above. Crimson starts spreading around the grassland and the unstoppable fire burns it into a wasteland. 

 

Takumi jerks forward and hugs the resting prince. They are already too late. He could have run away and dodge all those attacks but leaving his lover alone in the fire ocean. There is no way he would leave Leo, who is his only reason of surviving. “Leo! Leo! LEO!”

 

The ceiling is collapsing and pillows are smashing onto them. Takumi’s legs and arms are wrapping around Leo, with his back facing the ceiling. His tears had already soaked the mage’s face, yet not enough for him to feel guilty about how stupid he was. He can’t let the assassins to kill Leo. He can’t let those spies touch his lover. He can’t let anyone steal him away. Even if it costs his life.

 

Numerous planks are piling onto his back, pushing his body down. He tries to keep his eyes open and protects Leo from the damage. But, he soon turns into unconsciousness, despite his soul is protected. His eyelids cover his sight, and the world turns dark. All he knows is the prince is still safely sleeping in his hug.

 

\--------------------------------

 

“Is that Prince Leo? I thought he would a hard target!”

 

Light blims into his squinting eyes. Two shadows are pulling Leo, who is severely damaged by the explosion out of his hug. Red lines are painted all over his skin and blood is dripping from his head. 

 

“No…”

 

The shadows look backward and gaze at the buried man. One of them aimed at his head but another stopped him.

 

“There is no way she can survive in this incident. Killing her is just wasting arrows. Moreover, she’s a slave. No one will suspect Prince Leo disappear cause he hadn’t brought any retainers with him.”

 

“Well but… Just to reassure no one can stop our grand plan,” Another one smashes the shattered rocks onto his forehead, “let’s bury her.”

 

Lewd laughs echo while more rocks are piled on his face. They soon cover the hole with broken sharp pieces, leaving Takumi alone in the dump.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't guess till now, my writing block is BOTH the confession scene and the dancing one. 
> 
> Hope you like it! More tortures will be in the next chapter! See you next month!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been some time since I've updated. It isn't a long chapter, but a rather plot changing one. Moreover, I haven't thought of the next chapter yet so the updates are getting longer and longer. Anyways, this is a plot-changing chapter and a tragic one.
> 
> Troia Fuit means 'had been but nevermore' in Latin.

  _“Is he awake yet?”_

 

_“No, he isn’t. But he is still breathing.”_

 

_“Are you sure? Are you sure we can still save them?”_

 

_“I swear, his heart is still beating. We still have a chance to get back Hoshido.”_

 

Leo opens his eyes and finds himself hanging on the wall. Chains are tying his wrists above his head, and his foot can barely reach the floor. He isn’t wearing his ball suit, but only a pair of torn pants. He is no longer in that warm cottage he and Takumi have been living but in pile of ruin. The floor is covered with a layer of mud, while water is dripping from the ceiling. Cold breezes spike his bare chest, causing him to shiver.

 

 _Takumi_ . He looks around but his lover is nowhere to be seen. _Where are you, Takumi?_

 

The bandits somehow hear chains shackling as the prince search for his one and only Takumi. The taller one, who is the leader, beckons his assistant away. The predator gazes at the Nohrian prince, with his eyes burning with both anger and despise. He steps closer to him until his breaths can be heard.

 

“Prince Leo of Nohr, I suppose.” The leader of the bandit smashes his palm on the wall. Despite his tall muscular body, his face is clearly a teenage boy. The predator’s ruby eyes reflect Leo’s shocking and terrified face when he cups his cheek. “I’m shocked that you are scared. I thought you were in the concubine war. You should have experienced this quite often, isn’t it?” He lifts his chin and admires his face. “At least you are still alive. You’re still so good for us to trade for the Hoshidan Prince.”

 

 _Who are you?_ Leo stares at the stranger. Apparently, he was captured by these guys after the explosion, when those black shadows tried to separate him from his lover. He tries to calm himself down, yet his body is still shivering. _What do you mean… Hoshidan Prince?_

 

“It seems like you’re confused” He tugs the blonde hair backwards and exposes his neck. “I’ve never imagined that the second prince of Nohr to be such a paper tiger.” He traces his bare chest and punches his stomach. “Tell me,” Those ruby eyes glare at the Nohrian prince. “Why did you invaded Hoshido?”

 

Leo’s hazel eyes gaze back at the bandit. _Hoshidan Prince? Does he mean Takumi? Does he want to save Takumi and rescue Hoshido?_ These questions pop from his head while the Hoshidan casually rob his blonde hair _. Does he want to sell me to the black market? Or publicly humiliate me in front of all those Hoshidans? Will he treat me as a slave? Or does he want to hostage me?_

 

The gangster suddenly pulls his hair and grab Leo’s neck. “Reply, Nohrian Prince. Why did you invade Hoshido?”

 

“My lips are sealed. You won’t let me go even if I tell you, either.” The Nohrian Prince smirks, trying to pretend that he had overcome his fear. He tries to cast a spell, yet the specially designed shackles seem to prevent him from doing so.

 

_Shit. Magic resistant. They are quite rich, indeed._

 

The gangster squeezes and rubs his nipples. “You won’t tell me unless I do something, will you?” He leaves the dark mage and takes the tomes placed on a small table nearby. “Here in Hoshido, diviners tend to use scrolls.” He flips through the pages and creates a lightning ball in his hand. “But since you’re a Nohrian, it is only fair to punish you will the Nohrian way.” He waves his hand and strikes the lightning on the prince.

 

“ARGH!!!!” Electricity passes through his limbs, shocking every inch of his body. His feet tries to touch the ground, stopping this terrible shock. His fingers and toes curls when the voltage increases. He struggles and kicks the bandit.

 

“Will you tell me, then?” The outlaw stops the electric field and pulls up the chain. Once again, he cups his cheek and force into a kiss. “Will you, Prince Leo?”

 

Leo can barely open his eyes and his mouth. _For resources… for food._ He tries to speak out loud but the current passing through is preventing him from doing so. His head sinks and his sight becomes blurry. Harsh breaths escape his lips as life start to leave his body. He wants to fight against this, he wants to escape, but all he can do is screaming in fear and pain.

 

He can feel the bandit grabbing his hair and squeezing his nose, forcing him to swallow the bottle of elixir. “It’s a waste of time. You won’t tell me, will you? ” He throws the empty bottle away and lifts his chin. “I expect more from you, _Prince_ Leo.” He turns away and heavy footsteps become more and more distant.

 

The prince focuses at the floor, wondering how he can get away. _Xander won’t know about my situation unless the bandits have already noticed them._ He thinks as water droplets fall from the ceiling. _But will they save me? I was criticised by Elise for capturing Takumi. Xander and Camilla are obviously at Elise side, which means, they might hate me as well. No… Were they trying to abandon me? I was a concubine’s son, not the formal prince. Will they care about my death? Will…_

 

Tears roll off his cheek like a stream. _Do they care me? Do they recognise me like Elise?_ Horrified and swallow tears falls onto the muddy floor. _I am abandoned, neglected, am I? Tell me… Will I be dead here?_

 

Quiet sobs echo the cell. The prince, even though he is hung on the wall, tries to curl himself and shelters his fragile heart. He tries not to think of his family, or Takumi, who should be dead. Yet, the more he tries to forget, the more he realises how empty he is.

 

“Takumi…” He sobs as he forces himself to sleep. “Takumi…”

 

\--------------------------------

 

“No! DON’T COME!” Takumi screams and wakes from one of his endless nightmares. He is no longer in that warm little cottage, but lying on a hospital bed. _Where am I?_ He rubs his eyes and looks around. _Why am I here?_

 

He recalls Leo confessing to him, hugging him, and loving him like his mother. He remembers Leo teaching him how to dance and circling around the ballroom. He recalls that pale hand caressing his hair.

 

Until the explosion took everything away from him.

 

Eyes widened, the archer shivers and yells. “Leo!” He searches the room but there is no sign of his boyfriend present. “LEO! LEO! WHERE ARE YOU?”

 

_Is he dead? No… I shouldn’t be alive if he is dead… But… where is him?_

 

The patrolling nurse stops Takumi and brings him back to his bed. She covers a thin blanket on his lap and says, “I’m sorry, madam. But you are still heavily injured. You can’t move now.”

 

“But my mas- boyfriend is lost! Did you see him? Where is he?” The silver-haired man grabs the nurse’s dress. “Please…” He softly tugs the clothing and begs.

 

“I’m sorry but…” The nurse looks away and her face turns pale.“You are the only victim of this bomb. We couldn’t find anyone else.” She pulls her dress and rests Takumi on the bed. “You should take a rest. I will bring you some new sleeves soon.”

 

“Are you sure? Is there anyone else? I saw few men carrying Leo away right after the bomb! Did you checked it yet?”

 

“I’m truly sorry. But couldn’t find anyone. When we arrived, it’s only you who is covered by the pile of planks.”

 

“You gotta be kidding me…” Unwilling tears roll off his eyes. _Leo… Where are you? Are you abandoning me, treating me like a slave again?_ He sobs harder when he covers his face. _Why do you disappear out of nowhere? Why did you leave me alone like Mother did?_ He wipes off his tear but new ones float out. He curls his body into a heap and silvery strands cover his face. _Leo… Don’t leave me alone._

 

Sighing, the nurse puts a cup of water on the table. “I’m really sorry about it. We will try our best to find him.” She pats Takumi’s shoulders and smooths him. “He will be fine.”

 

The silver-haired archer weeps harder when he heard the encouragement. The nurse can only remain at his side, caressing him. _Silvery hair._ She gazes at those platinum strands. _It’s so clean, so smooth… It’s as soft as silk._ She runs through his hair. _I’ve never seen anyone with such beauty._

 

_Silver-haired noble?_

 

She gasps in shock. “Are you…” She quickly covers her mouth when she sees the archer weeping in depression.

 

“What?”

 

_No… It is impossible. Prince Takumi is dead. She won’t be a prince, either._

 

“Nothing.” She shook her head and clasps his head. “I’m sure your boyfriend will be okay. Nothing will happen. He won’t abandon you.”

 

“Thanks.” Takumi smiles innocently and hugs the nurse in return. “Thanks… Thanks, Mother…”

 

\------------------------------------------

 

The freezing winds wake Leo from his restless sleep again. It’s still midnight, as the moonlight peeks through the broken bricks. The world is silent: Rattling sound can be clearly heard. His top is still bare and is still hanging on the wall. Yet, most of the damage are healed when he was asleep.

 

The dark prince tugs the chain and searches the room. _It’s a temporary prison. The chain shouldn’t be strong._ He pulls the shackles and trying to detach them from the wall. _Just a little bit more._ He pushes himself away from the wall. _Please…_

 

“It’s not okay to escape, Prince Leo.” The bandit leader enters the prison and smashes the prince’s head onto the wall. “You know you can’t escape, don’t you?”

 

Leo glares at the leader, in return. He can feel his head bleeding, and paints the wall with crimson lines. He can smell the taste of his fresh blood flowing out from his head. His amber eyes stare at the bandit so hard that the vessels can be clearly shown.

 

“Come on, Prince. Why are you still so stubborn? Why don’t you just give in?” The outlaw wipes his blood and licks his finger. “So this is the blood of the dragon…”

 

 _How did you know that?_ The dark prince is shocked and tries to push the bandit away. _Why do you know that? This is the secret of the Royalty, yet you are just a mere…_

 

“Both Hoshidan Royal and Nohrian Royal have the blood of dragons.” The outlaw sucks his finger and drinks the stain. He places the blade on his neck and cuts his vein. “You can use the power of the dragon, can’t you? That you can create a river or heal a thousand soldiers.”

 

Leo trembles in fear and horror. “Stop…” He mutters helplessly and struggles. _You won’t… have the power of the dragon even if you drink it. You can’t merge with it. It will kill you._

 

“I thought you are mute.” The bandit pushes his chest onto the stone wall and sucks his blood from his neck. His tongue licks the limitless dragon blood and drinks them like water. “I can't imagine you bloodthirsty Nohrians inherit the dragon blood meant for peace.The dragon gave us the power to unite, not to fight.” He bites his neck and causes blood to flow out more rapidly. “It’s not for you to fight and kill Hoshidans.”

 

“You won’t save Hoshido either…” The dark prince mumbles and laughs evilly. “Prince Ryoma and Princess Hinoka are dead… Prince Takumi is captured as a _hostage_ .” He pauses and glares at the bandit, who is drinking his blood like a vampire. “You will only face punishment under the rule of _Nohr._ ”

 

“Better.” The bandit wipes his mouth and cups his cheek. “This is how a pathetic Nohrian should act: A dying lion trying to roar.” He squeezes his neck and blocks air flowing into his lungs. “I will need to _get_ what I want.” His tongue touches Leo’s pale skin and licks the overflowing blood.

 

“Try it, then. But be prepared.” Leo uses his last breath and forces the words out. His legs are shivering, so as his arms and his torso - He knows he is going to die. He had already lost too much blood because of that cut, and he can’t be saved either. He knows he is abandoned by his family, and his soul won’t rest in peace. _But that’s enough._ He thinks. In his dying breath, Leo wonders if the silver-haired prince will cherish the memories they shared?

 

His sight becomes blurry and overflowing memories are shown right in front of him. _The memories,_ he sighs, _it seems so close… and distant…_ He weakly pants against the air. _Is that the end?_ He never felt the thought of going home so yearning.

 

The hands gripping his neck soon release and a piece of cool sleeve is placed on his neck. The icy feeling makes him shivers, yet relief, that he is saved. “Stupid me.” He claps his hands and wipes away the blood. “You’re useless if you’re dead.” He gathers his torch and looks at the Prince right before he leaves. “You’ll live so that you can suffer. So that I can revenge for my friends. Filthy Nohrian.”

 

The dark prince gazes at the bandit in confusion. But he is sure, that he will live a life worse than death.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Takumi looks at the window. It has been days since Leo has disappeared from his life, few days since he is stuck in this nursing room. Even though the nurse cares about and listens to him, he still feels empty. Empty because of his lost family. Empty because of Leo.

 

“Lady ‘kumi.” The nurse sits on the edge of the bed and asks, “Are you feeling any better?”  


“Maybe, I don’t know.” He focuses on the floating clouds outside. “Maybe I am, since the wounds are recovering. But…”

 

_But my heart…_

 

“You’re still thinking about him, right?” The nurse chuckles and sighs. “We’ve already search him with our full force. Please, he will come back before you know… ”

 

“It’s okay! Really!” He snaps though tears are pricking from the edge of his eyes. “I-It’s fine… H-He is dead! I know! Y-You don’t need to keep me hopeful…” The archer sobs and curls himself. “H-He is dead, right?”

 

“Lady ‘kumi…”

 

“Please… just leave me alone…”

 

_Like how my sister did._

 

_Just leave me alone._

 

“I can’t! Prince Takumi! We can’t just leave you alone, crying!” The nurse grabs his hands. “It’s heartbreaking, to you, the Prince of Hoshido breaking like this. We can’t sit here and do nothing!”

 

“W-What did you called me?” Takumi looks in the nurse shockingly. He wipes his tears and grabs her hands back. “Prince Takumi, you say?”

 

“I’m sorry if I named you incorrectly, but there are not much Hoshidan with such delicate silvery hair.” She gazes at the platinum strands and then Takumi’s amber eyes. “You’re so beautiful that your look deceives your gender.”

 

“I-I…” Cheek reddened, the Hoshidan prince looks away in embarrassment. “I-I was the Hoshidan prince. Yes, I am Takumi, but not Prince Takumi, since Hoshido is…”

 

“It doesn’t change the fact that we still love you!” She leans forward and tightens her grip. “Not only you, but also Queen Mikoto, Prince Ryoma, Princess Hinoka and Princess Sakura. You’re the ones who protected Hoshido for all these years! We are obliged to protect Hoshidans as you. You are who swore upon.”

 

“Um…” The archer leans back and looks away. “T-That…”

 

The nurse immediately releases her grip and jerks back. “I-I’m sorry, Prince Takumi. I apologise for my hasty action.”

 

The Prince shakes his head. “It’s fine. You’re just overexcited.” He hugs the pillow and covers his torso, including his neck. “So… What will you do? You won’t keep me here like a commoner, right?”

 

The nurse stands up and bows. “This is a very selfish request…” She squeezes his eyes tight until tears prick from his eyes. “But… can you fight against the Nohrians? Not only me, but every single Hoshidan wants to get back their country, wants to free from the Nohrain’s heartless rule. Please, as long as you kill the governor, we can get Hoshido back.”

 

The Hoshidan prince narrows his eyes. _Leo. Do I really need to kill him?_ He touches the magic collar, which is tied to Leo’s soul. _Is this needed?_

 

_Can I kill the man I love with my hands?_

 

\------------------------------------------

 

“Oh, Prince Leo, how are you?” The prison door tweaks and the bandit enters. It had been some time since Leo is stuck in this prison. His arms are stiff because of the chain, so as his legs. He has already remained in this position for days, and his muscles are sore. “Oh, Prince, how do you want to be tortured today?” When did the voice of the bandit leader becomes so familiar? He doesn’t know. All he knows is his death and torments.

 

The dark prince glares at the outlaw. His eyes are deadly - like how a wolf stares at his sheep. “Whatever you want.” His deep is deep yet clear. “I swear I will repay this ten folds on you and your scum’s heads.”

 

“You seems not to realise we are not equal here.” The outlaw brushes his blonde hair and rubs his ears. “Do you want to be burned? Or raped? Or bitten by dogs?”

 

“Oh! You will have to keep me in one piece to bargain. Or else you face the wrath of the entire army.” Leo snaps before he could finish his sentence. “You should know how Nohrian deals with their prisoners heartlessly. Don’t think you can be executed directly: You’re not those honourable soldiers who deserve a quick death. Maybe one or two public humiliation will be good for you, like those Nohrian slave who entertain their master by raped by the Nohrian dogs. Or do you want to be a slave for the rest of your life? Which one do you want, prisoner?”

 

“You really have a plan for me, don’t you?” The bandit squeezes his nose and grips his chin. “What are arrogant, lousy prince. I have no idea what Hoshido will be if you continue to rule it.” He forces him to drink the bottle of poison and chokes the dark prince. “Die slowly and painfully, prince. It won’t kill you, but your siblings try to heal you…”

 

“I’ll die when they heal me?” Leo’s hazel eyes stare at the bandit. The taste of the poison is different from what he tried years ago. But he can already feel it, his body burning in fire, his breaths are weaken and his sight becomes blurred. He can feel the poison pinching and stab every inch of his body.

 

The bandit takes out the knife and presses the blade onto the mage’s cheek. “How’re you, Prince?” He cuts his skin and paints his face with blood.

 

“As good as I can be.” Leo stares at the outlaw yet his sight blurs as memories rush back. The memory when his mother abandoning him, the sight of him being captured when he was young, the sight that he was defeated by Xander in a sword practice, and the sight his older siblings starting to ignore him. _No. Don’t come._ He mutters as his shivering body exposes his weakness. _Stop._

 

“What did you see, prince?” He can hear the bandit whispering right beside his ears, teasing his pathetic and fragile heart. “What makes you so scared? Abandoned by your family? Or maybe your lover?”

 

Leo could only shiver: All his intimidation is wasted. Those memories he tries to forget, those nightmares which made him cry, had all rush back. Yet, the more he struggle against the poison, the more it haunted him, the more he suffers. “Kill me…” He mumbles as overflowing tears cover his face. “Stop…”

 

He can hear those heavy footsteps leaving the cell. He can feel the freezing breeze blowing on his bare top. He can feel his loneliness and despair. He wants to escape from this imprisonment, escape from those long forgotten memories, escape from the cruel reality. However, the more he attempts, the more his fear hunts him.

 

_Save me. Someone, save me._

 

\------------------------------------------

 

_“Leo!” That cheerful voice of Takumi screams and hugs the wounded dark prince. “Are you alright?”_

 

_“T-Takumi…” The dark prince could barely open his eyes. His boy is heavily injured, and his blood is all over the ground. His body is still burning, by the effect of the drug. “Good that I can see you… before I die…”_

 

_“What are you talking about?” Leo can feel the Hoshidan prince caressing his hair and rests his head on his laps. “We are going to live together, even after you die! Please… ”_

_A katana stabs into his heart when Takumi finishes his sentence. Shocked, the Nohrian prince stares at the Hoshidan prince, whose hand is contaminated with his own blood. “T-Takumi?”_

 

_“I’m sorry, Leo.” Those warm hands cup his cheek and rub his face. “But my people are waiting for me to rebuild Hoshido. I need to fulfil my duty as a prince.”_

 

_“Takumi!” Yet, the Hoshidan prince has already left, disappearing right in front of his eyes. The wound is fatal, yet the damage his lover gave him hurt his soul. He can only stare emptily at the ceiling, laughing at how stupid he was to believe the second prince of Hoshido, how stupid he was to be betrayed by the one he loved. His depressed tears are mixed with his blood, slowly forcing life out of his body._

 

_Slowly and steadily, that he is neglected by everyone, that he is forgotten. Forever._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #FeelsBadForLeoAndTakumi
> 
> Sorry for adding so many irrelevant characters. How will Takumi save Leo (that is a dream!)? Feel free to leave a comment below! See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been some time since I last updated it. To be honest, I'm more interested in Underlying (Kid slave Takumi AU) more than Night Breaks Through since that is written to be a story WITH plot. Anyways, I still think I should have an ending for Night Breaks Through (even though it was a bit rush).
> 
> (I tried writing battling scene because I'll need it in the next Underlying chapter. It might be bad, though.)

He dreams of Leo again.

 

They’re both dancing at the ball. The atmosphere is filled with laughter, they maintain a slow pace circling the hall. It’s been some time since he’s felt as ease . He wants to tell Leo that he is grateful for being here. But then a sudden chill alarms his instinct.

 

“Leo, let’s go,” Takumi says, left foot sidesteps to avoid stepping on Leo. “Something’s wrong.”

 

However, Leo does not respond to him. He continues smiling, the cat-like grin but lack of the usual arrogance, replaced by something else, happy, bliss. Takumi tries to break off from Leo, but the Nohrian prince grips harder.

 

“Listen to me.”

 

“I don’t feel right.”

 

“Leo!”

 

Takumi doesn’t even know what he is trying to escape from. He keeps shouting and screaming. In his desperation, Leo finally opens his mouth. Takumi can’t hear him, as if the laughs and warnings muffle Leo’s words, as if deep under water. Terrified, Takumi attempts to walk away, That is when the music ends, Leo pulls him closer, eyes to eyes.

 

Takumi reads what Leo is mouthing.

 

“Save me.”

 

Then everything is swallowed by the explosion.

 

He wakes up in shock, right palm on his face before swiping the sweat on his brow. It is dark, another day has pass and things hardly change here. He shifts upward until he finds a comfortable spot under the covers. Tears begin to roll down his face freely, he turns his head trying to muffle the cries, only to find the pillow already damp by his sobbing.

 

It has been days in the hospital ward, he has almost fully recovered, yet receives any words from Leo. Mindlessly, he stares at the plain white ceiling, thinking about his next move. Leo has gone missing, kidnapped most possibly. This is by far the best time to escape. Surely the Nohrians will send a team to search for their second prince. But he came to this village disguised as a lady, he can easily disguise himself to run without catching any suspicious stares. 

 

He thinks of the Hoshidian nurse. If his people is planning a revolt, he has to be there and take his country, his home back. Reckless, foolishly fatal perhaps, but he promised Ryoma to defend Hoshido before he took his position in the Wall of Suzanoh. His brother’s last word does not expire. He will still honour Ryoma’s wish, and save Sakura from the filthy hands of Nohrian.

 

That is what the second prince of Hoshido should do.

 

But he has another identity now, he is also Leo’s lover.

 

Strangely, our heart does not desire the righteous. Takumi does not look upon the revolt, he is tired of war, he does not wish bloodshed and destruction. War ravaged, Hoshido’s already in ashes and fire. His castle taken by Nohrians. His sister in thrall by Nohrian. His home destroyed by Nohrian. He feels remorse and anger, he wants to prove himself worthy by liberating his country. He can do what Ryoma and Hinoka failed, he can save his homeland. But what awaits? Even if he does reclaim Hoshido’s sovereignty, being a king does not bring his family back from death.

 

He can hear Ryoma’s scolding him. Disappointment, coward, betrayer. For the first time, the thought of betrayal does not evoke the hatred in him. He realizes all he ever wants is living happily with his family, never the honour or the complement. He can resent, but his family is gone, somewhere he can’t reach, his bow can’t pierce.

 

Takumi laughs bitterly, a dry choking sound. It isn’t like him to contradict himself. He always knows the right decision, thought as clear as the sun. The warm feeling with a family has not left him, even in these dark days, he is never alone when he is with Leo. 

 

Takumi thinks, if he saves Leo from the kidnappers, will he be able to make a family again?

 

The moon is hanging low, around 4 more hours to sunrise.

 

He can run now, gather his belongings, let the night hide his trace.

 

Bare feet lowering to the floor before another, both light as a feather. The boy grabs his travel bag, a gift from Leo in the colour he likes. He must search for a weapon or two. Fortunately, he can wield a sword as much as he wields a yumi. Not that he is bad at it, he didn’t want to live under Ryoma’s shadow.

 

Now he is Takumi, only. Not prince of Hoshido, general or divine weapon wielder. For the first time in his life, he decides to follow his heart desires. Despite the screaming instinct of danger, the sign on the wall, he is going to find Leo.

 

He turns open the window before leaping out. He considers the words Mikoto wrote in her letter, wise and astute: To lay his burden and pride, he will be happier. Maybe it has been this easy, after all.

 

-

 

Leo knows when he wakes up it is darkness and fear.

 

In his nightmares, he dreams of his sibling leaving him in the dark. Xander shaking his head and pushes him down, Camilla looking at him deadpan the way she does on the battle field, Elise is angry at him about Sakura. They said he is unworthy of this family, this love, and a disgrace to their father.

 

He wakes up and now that those are the reality, his siblings must have hated him to leave him in this dungeon.  

 

Stretching his legs, he tries to sit up straight. Every muscle is pulling at him, protesting from the painful position and bruises all over his skin. He can hardly feel his legs, they spasm when he attempts to move them. The elixir can stop the bleeding, it healed the griever wounds, but the pain remains. 

 

A pained groan escapes from his throat.

 

The one question that always haunts his mind: Is there anyone out there looking for him?

 

The smell of food beside him drags nausea from his stomach. Leftover bread on a dirty platter rest on the tile. He reaches and draws it to his mouth. The bread is hard and tasteless, probably clawed by insects and flies in the period he lost consciousness. An unproductive sleep that does not cease his tiredness and screaming headaches. The blood, dried but crimson, smeared on the floor is enough to make him vomit.

 

He can’t remember the last time he is served proper food, still in the clothes he wore to the ball days or weeks before. The shirt is ripped off, his hair in disarray, bruises all over his skin. He is hardly in condition to move let alone to eat when his stomach begins to unsettle.

 

Leo still brings the food to his swollen lips. He must eat to live, must live to wait for the hope that grows fainter. The faith he has in his siblings, now either distant or angry at him, dimmer day by day like the sunlight that never filters into this cell. Four walls that trapped him from the outside world, the shackles on his wrist that sealed his magic, slowly killing him from the inside.

 

It is a thin comfort, one barely warm the endless chill in his heart, that Takumi is spared from this suffering. The bandits did not bother to take him, since the existence of Takumi is never mentioned in any of his captors.

 

Sometimes he can hear Takumi’s voice, see his pretty face, feel his soft touch. The sweet smiles hanging when he and Takumi danced in the ball, the genuine confession he whispered, the promise he made that Leo wants to believe. 

 

_ I’m always here, Leo. You don’t need to be scared. _

 

Leo considers, in bitter revelation, that Takumi is gone for good. He had suffered under the Nohrian’s hand. This is the chance for him to escape back to Hoshido. Perhaps to revenge and join the rebels, gloating about the foolish devil prince of Nohr taste his karma in the hands of bandits.

 

Like his nightmares.

 

But then he remembers, in the drunken daze, Takumi secured him in an embrace when he murmurs the promise. Words may lie, but the security feeling when Takumi wraps his slender arms around him, is his safe and sound. He knows Takumi is genuine to his feeling. The confession is a hurt so great that Leo wants to scream.

 

As much as he wishes Takumi to find him, anyone to save him, he does not want Takumi to come here. Not this place filled with dangerous bandits of ill intention, who have whip and hurt him methodically. He doesn’t want Takumi to grimace in pain, he wants him to smile and be happy. He may have taken Takumi’s soul, enjoys watching the Hoshidian prince suffers, but he never intends to take happiness from him.

 

A sound, loud banging followed by harsh shouting, Leo jerks and his mind lucid.

 

Perhaps the bandits have a fight with the rewards, an argument on his misplacement, maybe they have finally decided to cut his throat and end his misery. Heavy footsteps and desperate orders, threatening closer and closer to his cell. Leo can’t help but shivers, he holds his breath and fixes his gaze on the narrow window on the cell door.

 

He wonders why he can’t let go. Why will he still believe in hope? How pathetic, his heart is lightened again just because of a disturbance. It is undoubtedly one of his captors coming to interrogate him. Too soon, he hardly has any rest and the food still in his hand.

 

There is another shout just outside his cell. Leo takes a deep breath and listen. Beatings, sword crashing into each other, and the dreadful sound of a fallen body one by one. The intruders, he can assume, comes with no good intention and is not part of the bandit. Leo tries his shackles, thick and unyielding around his wrists. If he breaks his thumb, he may be able to slip out of it. He can at least get the sticks and bats at the fall end of the room to defend himself.

 

More shouts, then silence. The lock is being turned, a soft cling and his cell door opened. Too soon, Leo curls up and shuts his eyes. He had just suffered from a few whippings last night or two, the pain still unbearably stings. He can’t take another, or any more bleeding from his veins.

 

He should have broken his thumb and get the bat. Then at least he is not empty-handed, and maybe he can fuel the bandit’s wrath to strike him down. Now he will suffer, spit another mouthful of blood or lose another nail.

 

“Leo.” 

 

Leo abruptly opened his eyes and met the eyes of the intruder. Silver hair tied mottled with blood, clothes dirty from the fights, Takumi stands at the cell door and his eyes shiny from tears.

 

Leo thinks, he must have finally died from the tortures or fell into unconsciousness, that he now imagines his lover coming to save him. Maybe the almighty decides to at least give him comfort before taking his life. 

 

“Leo!” Takumi shouts and dashes to him. It is so loud, so real.

 

It doesn’t matter, real or not, because he aches for Takumi too long.

 

“Takumi!” Leo reaches for his lover despite the shackles trapping him. Takumi runs closer and kneels. His arms wrapping tightly around Leo’s body, fumbles to hug his lost beloved again. Soothing his love from the fear and loneliness.

 

The familiar warmth and security overwhelm Leo as tears begin to roll his cheek, he nuzzles against Takumi’s neck. He is glad that he did survive, hold on to feel Takumi again close.

 

“You came, you came” Leo grabs Takumi’s cloth tighter. “I know that there is hope…” He leans onto the archer as he smooths his back. “I know… that you’ll save me… that you will never leave me alone…”

 

Leo peeks into Takumi’s face: So warm, so soft. Why hasn’t he realise how sweet he is when he captured him? Why does he realise how beautiful he is and similar they are when he ruined his life? He doesn’t know how foolish he was. But, better later than none.

 

He couldn’t imagine how terrifying if he continues to treat him as a sex slave.

 

Takumi is just so bright for Leo, so bright that it is like a fireball rushing at him...

 

“TAKUMI!”

 

He pushes the archer away and takes the blow from the bandit leader. He glares at the outlaw, painfully groaning yet shivering in fear at the same time.

 

“Are you the one who killed all my soldiers?” The leader swiftly opens his tome and snaps. “I’ve never thought a  _ Hoshidan _ will save the  _ Nohrian  _ prince, traitor. You are pointing your sword at your teammates, don’t you know that?”

 

The Nohrian Prince gasps. He knows, he knows this feeling way too well. The feeling of being isolated, the feeling of neglect. In front of him stands the  _ Hoshidan Prince _ , the Prince that should be leading his army to crash his own, the Prince that should be pointing his arrow to his throat rather than his people. He knows, that he had taken so many things from Takumi that he can’t return back to him. He knows, that he can’t interfere his fates anymore.

 

“It is a shame to have you as a Hoshidan.” Takumi speaks calmly, yet Leo can feel the shiver in his hand. “Capturing the Nohrian Prince when he was unconscious, beating him to death and hostaging him. This is not the way Hoshidan do.” He smiles to Leo and stands up. “If you don’t agree with me,” He places the arrow on the bow. “I’ll challenge you in a one-on-one combat.”

 

_ When has Takumi shines so much brighter than before?  _ The dark Prince asks himself. The way that the Hoshidan Prince speaks, the way that he stands, expresses his confidence in winning. 

 

_ You must have been through a lot, Takumi. You have grown a lot since the day I met you.  _ H

 

“I accept your challenge, traitor.” He lies his tome on the nearby table and pulls his scroll from his bag. “The winner owns the Nohrian Prince, will this suffice?”

 

“I won’t use the word ‘own’, but,” The archer stares at the bandit’s chest. “I agree.”

 

Takumi pulls his bowstring when the wind stops. Tilting his head, he aims the arrow to the bandit’s head, and swiftly releases his grip. 

 

The outlaw throws the scroll onto the air and dodges the attack. “Rabbit spirit!” He screams, casting a illusionary rabbit from the magical tome. He waves his hand, signaling the spirit to dash into his opponent's chest.

 

The Hoshidan Prince pulls his bowstring again, yet this time aiming at the spiritual rabbit.  _ Two arrow left.  _ He thinks and dashes towards the bandit. When the arrow and rabbit crash, he unleashed his katana, slaying the thick smoke and hopefully, the bandit’s head.

 

“Don’t think you can defeat me so easily!” The bandit protect himself with a bolting lance and pushes toward the prince. “You’re better than I expected, traitor. But you’re already wound, while I’m still in a fine state.” He thrusts his lance and stabs Takumi’s shoulders. “That you have no chance in winning me at this state!”

 

“Takumi!” Leo catches his lover and wraps his bleeding shoulder with torn clothes. “Please, don’t overdo yourself…” He leans beside his ears and whispers. “I don’t have much energy left for you either… If you overdo yourself, I might not be able to heal you or even…”

 

“It’s fine!” Takumi pushes Leo away and passes him his bow. “I will defeat him, even if that costs my life.”

 

“But…”

 

“I know!” The arrogent prince snaps. “I’m prepared for that, Leo! I can’t live without you either.” He stands up with his right hand gripping his katana. Now, his left arms is trashed because of the attack, that he can’t use his bow. He needs to believe in his sword skill, that he can defeat an enemy using both magic and lance. 

 

_ Why is it so familiar? _

 

He smiles, as he imagines the bandict leader as Ryoma. He imagines that it is no longer a lowly battle between thieves, but a battle within himself that whether his will is strong enough to save Leo. It is battle to test his dedication of protecting Leo.

 

It is  _ his  _ battle. His battle that determine his fates.

 

“I’m surprise that you can still stand up.” The bandit throws the scroll onto the air and casts another rabbit spirit dashing towards the princes. “But your life ends now!”

 

“Not so soon!” Takumi slashes at the spirit and shatters it into dusts. “No, I’m not going to fall now!” He stares at the bandit leader and swings his sword on top of his neck. 

 

“NOW YOU DIE!”

 

The sword cuts the bandit’s throat, and the lance stabs into Takumi’s chest. They fell onto the ground and roll until they touch the wall.

 

“Takumi!” The Nohrian Prince cries as he crawls towards the wounded Hoshidan Prince. “Takumi, can you hear me?”

 

“Leo…” He raises his sword and barely opens his eyes. “I won…”

 

“Do you know how dangerous it is!” He searches the bandit’s clothes, finding for an elixir to heal him. “There must be an elixir...” He mutters as he unfold the layer of clothes. “Please… He must have one with him… Takumi, just wait…”

 

“Leo…” The Hoshidan Prince cups his cheek and wipes off the tears rolling off his cheek. “Why are you crying? There is always a way to make through.”

 

Leo hugs Takumi closer. “I’m sorry, Takumi. I’m sorry…”

 

Takumi hums, a soft sound of confusion.

 

“I am sorry I hurt you, I know you are in a lot of pain. I am sorry I lied to your sister, I know you love her with all your heart, yet I still forbid you from meeting her. I am sorry I couldn’t protect you, I left you alone in the ruins, I know you’re afraid to be alone…” 

 

“I’m sorry, Takumi. I can’t, I can’t heal you… I can’t break those seals…”

 

Takumi widens his eyes. Bitter smile, tears prick from his eyes and drop onto the ground. “I should have been dead, a lot earlier. Remember when I faced you in the wall of Suzanoh? I nearly jump off the wall and ended myself.” He mutters as his thumb rubs his cheek. “But in these extended days, I find someone I love, someone I treasure. I can’t forgive all the things you have done to me, but I can’t be mad at you either.”

 

“Takumi. I’m sorry, Takumi…”

 

“Thanks for giving me this second life…” Takumi touches the blonde hair and pats his back. “Thank you for teaching me how to love, thank you for loving me even you were my enemy.” He nudges his head into his chest. “I just want to… tell you that… I love you…”

 

“I love you too, Takumi! I love you more than everything else! I don’t know how can I live without…”

 

Takumi presses his lips onto Leo’s, so softly before his life slowly vanishes.

 

“You have the devil's luck, Leo. I'm glad you are safe. I hope… I will be your lover… in our next life…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know poor Takumi died.)
> 
> Ok wicked logic: Takumi dies because Leo can no longer heal him. Don't ask me why (because I just want to end this.) 
> 
> Oh and Summer Leo has 38 resistance so he can take one more blow :)


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha it's not the end yet!
> 
> I kind of want to write this because how much Leo has changed throughout these 12 chapters (the special chapter doesn't count).

Dear Xander, Camilla and Elise,

 

How are you? It has been a month since I left. But please don’t worry me - I’m travelling around the world. I’m finding for something I’ve lost, something I can’t live without it. I did so many sins I can’t even forgive myself, that I am not able to return what I took away, yet I seek for assistance and forgiveness from them. It might take some time, and I might not be able to return to Nohr soon.

 

Regarding the Hoshidan Prince’s case, I brought him along to a small village. His soul should have been safely kept, yet was shattered because of my carelessness. Elise, may you tell Sakura that please don’t worry about his brother. He might be very far away from her, but his heart is still with his family. Even in his dying words, he still has the pride of a prince, that his death will never be forgotten.

 

I can never forgive myself for all the wrongs I have done, that I can’t allow myself to return Nohr. I need to visit other places to run away from the haunting nightmares. Am I such a coward? I also need to search for Takumi’s soul, and reuniting him with his family. I have so much to do, so much to stop this guilt in my heart. You may call me irresponsible, that I left the Hoshidan throne and become a vagabond. You have the very right to call me a loser or a failure, or even remove my name as a Nohrian Prince. I don’t need my honour - I don’t deserve it until I know what I really need again.

 

If you have received a letter from the bandit saying that they hostaged me, I am already rescued and is in a fine shape. I’m very sorry for all the inconvenience I brought, and how long I will be leaving you. Once again, Elise please tell Sakura that I’m truly sorry for what happened to her brother, and I can never make up what I did. I love you all, Xander, Camilla and Elise. You are always my family. You are the only one I can depend on when I’m in danger. But this time, I want to seek it for myself. I am no longer a young boy, but a grown adult. I need to bear the responsibility of my harsh act.

 

Love, 

 

Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the series :) Hopefully I will do another story with plot once Underlying is over (I have actually thought of the ending already but then it might have a continuous series since... well no spoilers)
> 
> Check out my Tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/luluceifier-fanfic) for more stories!


End file.
